EL SEPTIMO ELEMENTO: EL RETORNO DE LA SOMBRAS
by Talion dash
Summary: El poder del séptimo elemento ah despertado,un antiguo enemigo causa estragos.Rainbow dash y Talion son nuestros protagonistas,el,un pegaso con un pasado problemático deberá unirse a las mane 6 en una búsqueda implacable,sacrificio y amor. Dos cosas que podrían definir el destino de equestria, basado en el FIC my little dashie y en el final de la 4ta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

EL MISTERIO DEL SÉPTIMO ELEMENTO.

5 meses pasaron después de los eventos con Lord Tirek, 5 meses de recuperación para ponyville,5 meses de paz , rainbow dash descansaba tranquilamente en una nube sobre ponyville, por primera ves en su vida se encontraba pensando en su futuro, no precisamente en lo que le sucedería, más bien pensaba si alguna ves encontraría a ese poni especial con quien estaría por el resto de sus días, francamente le molestaba la idea de pensar en el tema dado de que había cosas más importantes, el problema era que en esos meses sus amigas twilight, rarity y pinkie pie habían encontrado el amor

. -no es posible!, soy igual de bonita o incluso que otras ponis! -exclamo.

La joven pegaso llevaba diciéndose la misma tonta y orgullosa frase varios días, era como si fuera más una acusación que una petición.

-agh! Es que no es posible!...acaso tendré algo de malo?...por supuesto que no! Soy genial!.

Entonces alguien interrumpió su queja.

-RAINBOW DASH! oye dash! - grito una vos familiar.

-twilight!...yo am...que haces aquí? - pregunto inquietada.

-bueno es que flash y yo preparamos una pequeña reunión en sugarcube corner con las demás y vine a invitarte -respondió la unicornio.

-am, ok twi, los veré ahí !

Justo antes de que twilight pudiera responder su amiga salió volando a gran velocidad perdiendose en el horizonte.

Rainbow estaba sentada en su habitación, mirándose frente al espejo, pensando, sólo pensando, por ese momento dejo a un lado su típica actitud y sus deseos de volar para hacerse la misma pregunta de los últimos días.

-acaso tengo algo de malo? -dijo frente al espejo.

Mientras tanto las guardianas de la armonía se encontraban en sugarcube corner , pinkie pie con su novio cheese sándwich, twilight se estaba sentada abrazada de flash sentry y por último rarity platicaba gratificantemente con su pequeño dragón spike. Entonces fluttershy irrumpió el festejo para hablar.

-un...disculpen...yo...um...alguien a visto a rainbow dash? Es que no ah llegado...- dijo tímidamente.

-ahora que lo mencionas no eh visto a esa pony en varios días, esta más escondida que una aguja en un pajar-musito applejack.

-ay chicas...no puedo evitar pensar que sigue afectada por...ya saben...- dijo rarity en tono burlón.

-a que cosa rarity?-replico fluttershy

-ay señoritas! no finjan que no saben de lo que hablo!

-dices que dashie sigue triste por el asunto de su papi y que el echo de llamarla dashie la recuerda a su papi de otro mundo y por eso dices que dijiste que esta triste?..-dijo pinkie pie.

-esperen un momento chicas, no molesten a rainbow, últimamente ah estado muy pensativa, ah pasado por mucho, lo se por que se se le nota, y yo se de esas cosas. -completo twilight.

FLASHBACK

Rainbow dash había pasado varias semanas deprimida, con un vasto odio creciendo dentro de su ser, de sentía triste y molesta, aun no podía asimilar las acciones de la princesa celestia y de todas sus amigas, hasta cierto punto era comprensible, todos querían lo mejor para ella, lo que la reconfortaba era el echo de saber que al menos pudo verlo por última ves, aquel hombre al que algún día llamo papa, se había ido, ya no estaba y probablemente jamás lo vería, no podía si quiera cerrar los ojos por que cada ves que lo hacia veía esas imágenes que la deprimían y la hacían llorar de nuevo.

-rainbow dash! por favor ábrenos! -decía una voz familiar.

-vamos twilight, no hay que molestarla...digo...si quieres...ella esta muy mal y no creo que salga -respondió fluttershy

-si...creo que tienes razón, mejor hay que darle tiempo, "sólo te pido que no nos odies rainbow" sólo busca ser feliz...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

En ese momento la puerta del local se abrió y ante sus ojos apareció rainbow, quien no tenía esa expresión orgullosa y confiada que solía tener siempre, se veía escéptica y un tanto decaída.

-rainbow dash!?...am...te encuentras bien querida? Sucede algo malo?- pregunto rarity

-Estem...no no todo en orden todo en orden -respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa tétrica.

-vamos rainbow, sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea!...Excepto para buscar murciélagos vampiro...nononono -dijo pinkie pie

Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, el pequeño spike eructo una carta proveniente de canterlot. Todas las ponis estaban estupefactas, ¿qué hacia llegando una carta de la princesa a esas horas?, claro que, estarían por averiguarlo.

-"Mi querida twilight sparkle, me temo que el motivo de esta carta no es para preguntar por tu salud, también me temo que hay un...asunto delicado que debemos discutir, es sobre el séptimo elemento de la harmonía...el día de mañana mi hermana y yo visitaremos tu castillo para dar más detalles, y twilight, estén listas para lo que sea, ah por cierto, discord llegara, bueno, en unos momentos...atentamente...la princesa celestia."

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

No sabían como reaccionar ante tal comunicado, pero la expresión de twilight y de flash era la peor de todas, hasta que applejack rompió el silencio.

-por mis cascos twilight !¿¡que diantres es eso de un séptimo elemento de la harmonía?! Y por que parece que ustedes dos saben de que se trata!?-musito molesta applejack.

El resto la miraron de la misma manera, entre confundidas y molestas...excepto pinkie...ella sólo...era pinkie.

-yo...yo...les explicare lo que se...-respondió twilight apenada.

-verán chicas...todo empezó cuando discord se reformo, el confeso que en una época muy antigua, incluso antes de que celestia y luna lo derrotarán el tenía conocimiento de los elementos de la harmonía, pero también conocía el secreto detrás de ellos, como todo, los elementos tenían una faceta extraña y completamente desconocida para los ponis, discord sabía que los elementos tenían una parte inestable, e incluso tal ves maligna, pero para su mala suerte no fue como espero, descubrimos que aquello que encontró no era más que el séptimo elemento de la harmonía, diferente a sus semejantes, este elemento no tenía un poder definido, era simplemente desconocido, lo último que se es que discord al no poder usarlo lo desecho haciendo que este desapareciera de nuevo...es...es todo lo que se...perdón por haberlo ocultado pero celestia y las demás princesas creyeron que era una mentira y en todo caso de ser cierto...no era peligroso...- explico twilight con lágrimas al final de su última frase.

-"Era sorprendente, como es que podía existir tal cosa, y por que la princesa celestia no le tomaría importancia a algo tan importante, claro que, viniendo de discord, no hay mucho que pensar" -pensó rainbow.

Entonces se percató de que alguien estaba detrás,en cuanto volteó rápidamente se puso un caso en la frente en señal de "carajo".

-oh! Rainbow dash pensando en mi? Eso es taaaaaaan tierno! Quien diría que resultaría taan importante para ti

-dijo discord a la pegaso. -ay no! Tu!-grito rainbow. El resto de las ponis miraron a discord parado justo detrás de dash y tomando una tasa de te.

-oh hola discord!-saludaron todos

-oh! Que bien! Al menos algunos "ponis" son amables con migo!...por cierto espero que hayan reconsiderado contruir mi trono-dijo dirigiéndose a la pegaso.

-princesa twilight! Un gusto vernos de nuevo...desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias...odio que me hagan trabajar hasta tarde...amm ya saben la situación...o tendré que hacerlo yo jaja!...dijo sarcásticamente.

-um...ya discord...twi nos contó lo que sabe -respondió fluttershy.

-oh...pero que problema!...podría contarles yo...pero celestia se molestaría... Lo siento chicas...órdenes se la alta sociedad...-dijo con sarcasmo.

-y exactamente a que te mandaron a ti?! -dijo rainbow volando frente al dios del caos.

-bueno mi querida rainbow, es OBVIO que soy su respaldo -musito ofendido.

-respaldo a que cariño? -pregunto rarity.

-por el asunto del elemento claro...dado a que YO soy el único que lo ah visto y sabe de el es más que obvio que me necesitan, pero eso se discutirá mañana,me retiro damas...y dashie -sonrió maliciosamente.

Discord se desvaneció en un parpadeo, mientras que las demás ponis, excepto rainbow, tenían cara de asombro. Esta última bajo la cabeza y soltó una lágrima discretamente sabiendo a lo que se refería, había pasado tanto tiempo intentando superar esa horrible situación, tratando de perdonar a discord, pero no era tan sencillo, el simple recuerdo era devastador, sumando sus pensamientos de los últimos días le hacían recordar más el asunto.

-ra...rainbow?...estas bien?...?-pregunto twilight.

No hubo respuesta.

-ay cariño, sabes que...bueno es ...es sólo discord...no creo que tuviera malas intenciones...es sólo

-yo...yo tengo que...ya saben ir a...volar por ahí...nos vemos mañana chicas -dijo rainbow mientras salía del lugar.

Rainbow dash se encontraba recostada en su cama de nubes, simplemente estaba sobre su almohada mirando una vela con su tenue luz brillando en la oscuridad, su mirada era depresiva, ahora entendía por que su extraño comportamiento por conseguir a alguien, las palabras de su padre rodaban por su cabeza, buscar la felicidad, pero, que significado tenía eso?...hay millones de maneras de sentirse feliz,simplemente no podía entender, todo era tan confuso, y todo ese asunto de un séptimo elemento de la harmonía no ayudaba en nada...pero debía concentrarse, debía hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, ser cool y ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás ponis, finalmente logro calmarse y antes de caer rendida ante el cansancio susurro.

-buenas noches papi.

...

A la mañana siguiente las guardianas de la harmonía se encontraban reunidas en el "palacio" de twilight, después de un par de horas de espera por fin llegaron las dos princesas de equestria, celestia y luna, segundos después apareció discord quien se sentó a un lado del trono de fluttershy.

-buenos días mis pequeñas ponis -dijo atentamente celestia.

-buenos días princesas! -todas

-tengo la esperanza de que ya sepan del por que de esta...inesperada visita -musito luna.

-si princesas, ya lo sabemos,bueno...lo que yo se -replico twilight.

-no es por faltar al respeto pero...podríamos dejar las formalidades y explicar que sucede? -dijo applejack.

-Oh oh yo se yo se! Hagamos un juego! -grito pinkie.

-pinkie pie no es el momento para juegos! -respondió twilight en tono serio.

-hmmm...tratare de ser breve

-cuando discord nos contó acerca del séptimo elemento creímos que era otra treta suya, pero me quede con cierta curiosidad, así que indague un poco en algunos textos y claramente en uno de los más antiguos relatos de starwirl el barbado encontré la similitud con aquello que discord encontró, verán mis pequeñas ponis, cuando se crearon los elementos en el árbol de la harmonía hubo una última rama con un séptimo elemento, todos los elementos tienen su propósito,generosidad,honestidad,risa, amabilidad,la lealtad y la magia,que antes no fue descubierta, los primeros ancestros en despertar los poderes fueron aquellos que los bautizaron, cada poder de cada elemento fue dado por un poni que probó ser digno de ello, pero el séptimo, cuando los seis portadores originales descubrieron que sobraba uno de los elementos rápidamente buscaron al corcel o a la yegua que probase ser digno del poder,pero había un problema, aquel elemento no tenía nada, era gris y sin color, ni si quiera tenían idea a que podría representar. Lamentablemente la historia estaba demasiado gastada para leer lo que proseguía, pero lo que seguía siendo legible era sorpresivo, verán, al final descubrieron que el elemento faltante era un complemento y tenía una conexión al elemento de la lealtad, al tuyo rainbow dash-pauso dirigiéndose a la pegaso.

-yo?...p..pero como?..-replico esta

-espera rainbow,aún no concluyo, starwirl describió que la conexión de la lealtad con el elemento desconocido fue dada por amor, pero...posteriormente ese amor se quebrantó y se distorsiono apagando el poder del séptimo elemento, los portadores concluyeron que aquel sólo podía mantenerse vivo con la magia del amor, como era de esperarse varias páginas igual estaban en pésimas condiciones...excepto la última, starwirl concluyo que los portadores originales decidieron que los elementos de la armonía podían funcionar sin ese elemento extra, pero había algo mal con el, al final entendieron que si el séptimo elemento podía encenderse con el amor, también podía encenderse con el odio y el rencor,lamentablemente aquel artefacto quedo en una posición neutral, podía ser usado para el bien tanto para el mal, justamente lo que discord intento, por eso las convoque, a todas, en especial a ti rainbow dash, deben encontrar ese elemento y...-pauso.

-y que princesa?- pregunto twilight

-deberán destruirlo-concluyo celestia.

Las chicas pusieron un rostro de sorpresa y asombro, era extraño, la princesa les había dicho que debían destruir un elemento de la harmonía?.

-pe...pero princesa celestia, por que? Que pasa si lo activamos para el bien?- pregunto twilight nuevamente.

Entonces la princesa bajo la mirada a punto de hablar, pero en ese momento su hermana, la princesa luna hablo antes que ella.

-en el último de los casos twilight sparkle, sólo en el último de los casos deberán destruirlo, si logran revelar la verdadera naturaleza de dicho elemento no será necesario destruirlo -concluyo luna.

-sólo una duda más su majestad...y como caracoles vamos a encontrar dicha reliquia?...-pregunto applejack con incredulidad.

-buena pregunta -respondió celestia.

-verán niñas, starwirl el barbado escribió dicho documento, hace un par de meses llego una carta al palacio de canterlot diciendo que el poderoso mago si tuvo descendencia, el autor de esta carta afirmo después ser el heredero original de starwirl, y el fue quien preparo esta iniciativa, cuando comprobamos si lo que decía era cierto, que para nuestra sorpresa fue así, decidimos hacer caso a lo que pidió...por cierto...donde esta el chico? -dijo luna volteando en todas direcciones.

Entonces todo mundo comenzó a buscar alguna otra presencia en la habitación,pero nada, repentinamente escucharon un sonido afuera, era como si alguien celebrara o si se estuviera esforzando demasiado, rápidamente se asomaron por las ventanas y observaron en el cielo a nada más ni nada menos que un pegaso de pelaje azul cyan con melena y cola de color negro y rayos blancos. Todos en la sala observaron frenéticos al pegaso que volaba a gran velocidad, demasiada, entonces vieron de que se trataba, aquel pegaso descendía a gran velocidad por que intentaba hacer una rain-plosion sónica!. Automáticamente rainbow dash miro con incredulidad, dado a que ella era la única en completar semejante acto, pero vaya sorpresa cuando devolvió la vista al cielo al contemplar el estruendo y el enorme arco iris que se formó en el cielo, aquel joven logró hacer la rain-plosion sónica !...todos quedaron asombrados, sobre todo rainbow quien también se puso roja de la envidia. Pero de repente notaron que una figura se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos con intenciones de chocar, todos los ponis se apartaron de inmediato abriendo espació al que parecía ser el pegaso fuera de control.

¡CRASH!

Se escucho el vidrio rompiendose y cayendo en pedazos, efectivamente, ese pegaso había dado un aterrizaje forzoso debido a la rain-plosion, cuando se disipó el polvo las guardianas y las princesas se acercaron a ver donde el choque, para su mala fortuna el chico había caído de jeta contra el piso, quedando aturdido, finalmente se puso de pie sacudiendose el cuerpo y la melena, el rostro de las seis guardianas se ilumino al ver a aquel potro, su pelaje era azul cyan como el de rainbow dash, su melena era corta de color negro y rayos blancos y sus ojos, sorpresivamente sus ojos eran azules, un brillante tono azul que paralizo a las seis ponis.

-AUCH AUCH AUCH! Debo...empezar...a practicar mi...forma de aterrizar. -dijo sobando su cabeza con su casco.

-oh...por celestia!...que galan es! -susurro rarity a applejack quien simplemente asintió bobamente. La más encantada fue rainbow, quien miraba al joven con la boca abierta y casi casi derramando saliva, le parecía encantadoramente apuesto, y genial, y apuesto y...pero entonces recordó la rain-plosion de hace unos instantes la cual cambió su expresión de niña enamorada a cara de desprecio.

-oye! Quien te crees que eres para hacer eso que hiciste! Destrozaste la ventana y pudiste lastimar a alguien! -dijo acercándose al corcel amenazadoramente.

-eh?...perdona?!-reclamó el pegaso.

-tu!...lo que escuchaste!

Entonces miro de cerca sus ojos, parecían taaan geniales, y tan lindos.

-rainbow dash! Que sucede con tigo!...si no mal recuerdo tu te estrellabas en mi casa casi del diario! -respondió twilight molesta.

-pero...eso era diferente!

-no..no lo era!

-Hey hey hey!

-Cálmense las dos!-intervino applejack.

Entonces la princesa celestia camino hacia donde los tronos e iso señal de que la siguieran, mientras que rainbow dash y el misterioso pegaso se observaban amenazadoramente.

-talion thunder! es suficiente, discúlpate, y explícame que fue eso que paso afuera!-exigió celestia.

-ha! Chupate esa! -se burlo rainbow.

-tu también discúlpate rainbow dash! - dijo la princesa dirigiéndose a la yegua.

Instantáneamente la sonrisa de dash se apagó.

-ja! tu chupate esa!

-y bien?...que esperan ?

-yo...discúlpame..por estrellarme y casi matar a todos, y...también por el vidrio -dijo el pegaso con sarcasmo.

-hmmmm...perdón por reclamarte y todo eso -dijo un poco apenada.

-hey!...un segundo...la princesa te dijo...rainbow dash?-cuestiono el corcel.

Mientras rainbow sólo asintió con la cabeza evitando todo contacto visual.

-oh por celestia oh por celestia!...la legendaria rainbow dash en persona que emoción que emocion! -dijo mientras colocaba sus cascos en su rostro sonriendo.

Todas las demás ponis observaron desconcertadas ante tal acto infantil, pero aún más a dash, quien levanto la mirada hacia talion thunder.

-a que te refieres con eso?!

-oh!...bueno yo...am... -respondió sonrojado.

-jajaja verás rainbow, talion es un gran fan tuyo, muy apuesto el chico...de ahí su idea de la rain-plosion cierto ? -explico luna mientras golpeaba con su hombro al pegaso.

Pero nuevamente todo se jodio, el lado orgulloso de rainbow volvió pensando en que este "tipo" copio su maravillosa actuación.

-si como sea, fue pura suerte, nada impresionarte ,bastante torpe en mi opinión...

-hey!,torpe?...ah si?...pues tu...tu no eres tan genial como te imaginaba! Y..y también te creía más alta! Y...tu crin esta sucio!..al contrario de todo eso eh señorita "presumo mucho"-grito molesto acercando su rostro con el de rainbow.

De nuevo ambos se miraban con desprecio y enojó. Lo cual causo que celestia llevara su casco al ojo susurrando.

-esto es justo lo que quería evitar...discord...por favor, sepáralos a una distancia en que no puedan arrancarsee la cabeza-indico ella.

El extravagante dios del caos sonrió con malicia y con su magia del caos se puso en medio de los dos pegasos tomándolos de la cola y separándolos uno del otro, sin más que un "oye!" por parte de ambos discord los coloco en distancias separadas. El resto de los presentes prosiguió a volver a sus respectivos lugares, luna y celestia igual se acomodaron e iniciaron la conversación.

-dado el pequeño percance de hace unos momentos nos ahorraremos las presentaciones, twilight,chicas, este es talion thunder, es el último descendiente de starwirl y el que las guiara en busca del séptimo elemento-dijo la princesa señalando al antes mencionado.

-hola !-saludo twilight.

-que tal cariño!-sonrió rarity.

-que tal todo compañero! -dijo applejack.

-hola hola hola hola ¿eres nuevo verdad? ¿Te gustan los cupcakes?a mi me encantan! -grito pinkie.

-um...ho...hola -susurro fluttershy.

Entonces se percataron de que alguien faltaba.

-rainbow dash! No seas descortés querida, di hola al apuesto invitado-indago rarity.

Pero de igual manera ella no dijo nada, al igual que talion, aparentemente los dos tenían el jodido mismo orgullo.

-como sea, dado a lo que ya discutimos, el joven thunder va a ser su guía, y por lo tanto su fuente de información, ah y por si alguna de ustedes pensaba que por ser descendiente de starwirl debía ser un unicornio pues no...no lo es, pero es un muchacho listo! Y eso será más que suficiente -replico luna.

-Bien mis pequeñas ponis, me temo que tendrán que emprender este viaje lo más pronto posible, no quiero retrasos, partirán en un par de días para que nuestro invitado se acoplé y se preparen para ir, talion les explicara los detalles más tarde...cierto? -musito celestia.

-por supuesto su alteza, le prometo que no le fallaré, si es necesario haré lo que haga falta -dijo talion seriamente.

La expresión de luna y de las guardianas de la armonía era inquietante, por alguna razón parecía que talion compartía la perspectiva de celestia de destruir la reliquia. Finalmente la princesa concluyo despidiéndose de twilight y las demás, igual que de thunder y spike. Sin mas que decir las princesas y discord desaparecieron, dejando así solas a las seis yeguas y al joven corcel.

-así que...te llamas talion eh?-dijo rarity acercándose pícaramente al pegaso.

-bueno yo...sip! ese soy yo!...de lujo no?

-*cofcof*presumido!*cof cof*

¡RAINBOW!

-déjame decirte talion que eres en-can-ta-dor ! Me gusta como luce tu melena!

-wow! gracias?...supongo

-oye oye rarity! No molestes al chico nuevo con tus cosas de modista! -replico applejack

-mejor hablemos de ti cubo de azúcar, de donde vienes?...

-en realidad soy de cloudsdale -respondió un poco tímido.

-que coincidencia ! Rainbow también es de allí! -dijo twilight en tono burlón.

El joven pegaso se sonrojó tanto que mejor agacho la cabeza.

-que sucede?...dije algo malo? -pregunto twi.

-no no no! Es sólo...nada nada emm...mejor hablemos del plan...si eso,el plan que yo diseñe! -respondió evadiendo el tema.

-yupiiii un plan!...espera...cual plan?...oh oh! planeas hacer cupcakes?pastelillos?una fiesta?! -dijo pinkie

-déjala...sólo es pinkie siendo ella...decias?...-replico twilight.

-Hay pero que descorteces somos! no nos hemos presentado con el caballero! Me llamo rarity cariño-dijo rarity.

-yo soy twilight!...bueno creo que ya sabías eso no? Jeje

-mi nombre es applejack un placer!

-yo...am...me...me llamo fluttershy

-yo soy pinkie pie! y me gustan las fiestas!

-y aquella antisocial de halla es rainbow dash...que también ya conoces. -término twilight

-wow yo...es un placer a todas por su amabilidad!...incluyendo el suyo princesa!...bueno CASI todas -respondió talion

-oh por favor sólo dime twilight , en realidad estaría bien que sólo nos llamarás por nuestros nombres...y bien talion decías de un plan? -pregunto la unicornio.

Talion comenzó a explicar su plan, era bastante simple y complejo a la ves, lo que buscaban estaba más allá del bosque everfree cerca de las montañas suede, el terreno olvidado del rey sombra,tendrían que viajar hasta allá para rastrear el elemento. Sonaba bastante simple, pero cuando el pegaso les explico los riesgos, parecía una misión bastante complicada, incluso suicida, juntando la información de la princesa y lo que ahora escuchaban, sonaba bastante riesgoso.

-wow!...no crei que fuera tan...ya sabes, complicado -dijo twilight

-lo mismo digo, eso significa que tendré que llevar un atuendo adecuado para la situación y varias bufandas!

-musito rarity.

-bueno...ahora que ya oímos el fabuloso plan...ahora que? -pregunto applejack.

-oh!...ahora es momento de darte una bienvenida digna mi amigo! -dijo rarity

-oh oh oh ! Yo lo haré YO LO HARÉ! Haremos una superdupermegaultra fiesta pinkie sándwich ! -grito emocionada pinkie.

Todas las ponis habían recibido muy bien a talion, todas excepto una, rainbow no parecía muy convencida, seguía cuestionandose y sobre todo clavada en su orgullo hacia el chico.

BIEN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :3 pienso hacer esta historia larga asi que si veo que les gusta seguire escribiendo.


	2. Capítulo 2: fiestas y recuerdos

Capítulo 2: fiestas y recuerdos.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que talion había llegado, pinkie pie y su novio cheese le habían organizado una mega fiesta en honor a su llegada en sweet apple acres, lo cual lo hacía sentir extraño, tanta calidez y tanto afecto por alguien que apenas conocían, sobre todo por que las únicas ponis en equestria que habían sido así con el eran las princesas luna y celestia, en conclusión... se sentía muy bien.

Pinkie: dinos taaaal! Te esta gustando tu fiesta?! -dijo con una sonrisa.

Talion:wow es...es simplemente genial pinkie! como podría agradecérselos!.

Rarity: hay no es nada cariño, además es por una causa importante. -dijo coqueta.

Twilight:ejem!...rarity...te recuerdo que tu ya tienes novio -dijo a regañadientes.

Rarity:si lo se!...pero esa no es excusa para no reconocer a un corcel tan apuesto y atento.

Talion se sonrojó.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa al otro extremo del lugar se encontraba rainbow dash quien tenía una expresión de amargura en su rostro, el por que?, de una manera extraña ella tenía una disputa con sigo misma, se disputaba por culpa del nuevo, se sentía molesta por su asombrosa ejecución de rain-plosion sónica , y aún más por el hecho de que había llamado la atención de todas sus amigas, y también de ella, lo que la terminaba de joder era como no paraban de mirarlo tan...tan...como sea, la otra parte de su disputa era por el hecho de esas extrañas sensaciones que tuvo al conocerlo, era extraño, no había sentido ese tipo de sensaciones jamás, incluso le parecía atractivo, pero era arrogante y orgulloso.

Rainbow:bueno...debo admitir que sus ojos son lindos jeje-dijo sonrojandose un poco.

Pero aún así que debía hacer?, o en todo caso decir, estaba tan jodida que creyó que moriría de tanto pensar, eran demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta del tiempo finalmente noto que había pasado un buen rato y observo en la mesa de sus amigas quienes seguían hablando con el chico nuevo, pero, incluso la pareja de twilight, de pinkie pie e incluso spike se veían contentos con el.

Que acaso se sentía celosa?...no no podía ser, por que tendría celos por alguien que acaba de conocer, si era bastante...genial pero no como para sentirse celosa, la pegaso seguía pensando hasta que una voz familiar la saco de su trance.

Twilight:rainbow...esta todo bien?, has estado un poco más, anormal que antes.

Rainbow:no es eso twi...es sólo que...no se que pasa con migo! -dijo azotando su cabeza corta la mesa.

Twilight: a que te refieres?...es por lo de la rain-plosion?...dashie no tienes por que ponerte así debes aceptar que no eres...

Rainbow:no es sólo eso...es que me siento...extraña, como si lo odiara pero también me agradara, en fin, sólo necesito dormir un poco.

Twilight:te gusta talion cierto?...

Rainbow abrió los ojos como platos y miro a su amiga.

Rainbow: por supuesto que no! El es...un poco genial y todo eso pero es presumido y arrogante!...gustarme...ja!

Twilight: pero si así eres tu amiga!...mira...sólo necesitas hablar con el y verás que ambos se llevarán muy bien, y quien sabe tal ves se vuelvan algo más -decía con sarcasmo.

Entonces todos se acercaron a la mesa desolada de rainbow, como si se fueran a despedir.

Spike:oye twilight creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa, ya es bastante tarde, además de ya tener mi propio cuarto en el castillo claro.

Twilight: cierto spike pero alguien ya le pregunto a talion donde dormira?.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Applejack:ahora que lo mencionas...oye donde pasaras la noche? -pregunto al corcel.

Talion:bueno...en realidad no tenía ningún lugar planeado, podría quedarme en el castillo de la princesa twilight o en cualquier otro lado...

Rarity: oh cariño! Puedes quedarte en mi boutique!...claro si a mi spikey-wikey no le molesta -dijo penosa.

Entonces twilight tuvo una idea, por obvias razones talion podía quedarse en el castillo, pero recordando a rainbow creyó tener la solución.

Twilight: claro que podría alojarte en el castillo pero...pero tengo un horrible desastre y...y me quedo trabajando hasta muuuuy tarde y no querrás ver eso...pero por que no te quedas con rainbow dash?...ambos son pegasos y tal ves sea un ambiente más correcto -dijo entrecortada.

¡?¡?QUEEEEE COSA?! -gritaron los dos simultáneamente.

Applejack:twi amiga,estas segura de eso?...esos dos apenas y se topan y ponerlos bajo el mismo techo sería como montar un toro que lleva varios días sin comer.-susurro dudosa.

Entonces las chicas entendieron lo que sucedía, y que el plan de twilight podría funcionar, todas comenzaron a asentir y apoyar la idea con furgor.

Rainbow: es en serio?...digo...seguras que...bueno no es que tenga algo de malo pero...-dijo nerviosa.

Twilight: claro si al buen thunder no le molesta tampoco oh si?.

Talion:yo que?! Am...bueno,supongo que estaría bien,digo por motivos profesionales claro, claro que si princesa...digo, twilight.

Twilight: por favor, sólo dime twilight,en serio.

La expresión de rainbow dash y de talion thunder seguía siendo de sorpresa, igual que de nerviosismo y algo de incredulidad. Poco después se terminaron de despedir y todos partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

...

Ambos pegasos volaban lentamente por el cielo nocturno, completamente en silencio,evitando incluso el contacto visual, esperado que alguno rompiera el silencio, así que rainbow hablo.

Rainbow:es...una linda noche.

Talion:si es...muy linda.

Rainbow:así que...eres el descendiente de ese mago no?...eso es genial. -dijo tratando de mantener la conversación.

Talion:jeje bueno, si lo soy, claro que no es por presumir...-dijo sarcástico.

Talion:así que...la mejor voladora de equestria y una de las guardianes de la armonía no?...

Rainbow:si!...espera como supiste de lo primero?

Entonces ella recordó cuando la princesa luna menciono que el era un gran fan suyo, y al mismo tiempo recordó lo mal que se había comportado, se sentía súbitamente apenada. Momentos después llegaron al hogar de rainbow dash, las esponjadas nubes y las cascadas de arco iris eran un paisaje hermoso, estando adentro rainbow subió a la planta alta para preparar un lugar para que durmiera su huésped, justo al lado de su cuarto, mientras que este por otra parte se quedo en la sala de estar de la casa, observando algunas extrañas fotos en una de las repisas arriba de la chimenea, cuando las observo de cerca noto algo perturbador y a la ves sorprendente.

Talion:así que es cierto...-dijo en voz baja.

Entonces rainbow bajo volando de nuevo hacia la sala de estar donde observo al huésped mirando sus preciadas fotos, de repente le entro un poco de pánico y voló rápidamente donde talion y tomo las fotos en sus cascos.

Rainbow:oye! Eso es algo privado!...

Talion:y-yo...lo siento no era mi intención, es sólo que no crei que fuese cierto...

Rainbow sabía a donde iba esa conversación.

Rainbow:cierto?...que...que cosa?!-dijo súper nerviosa.

Talion: lo del asunto con...el humano...perdona si fui indiscreto.

Entonces dash trago saliva de golpe incapaz de hablar.

Talion:oh!...p-pero claro si te molesta mejor me callo claro jeje no quise ser grosero.

La pegaso bajo la cabeza un momento y se sentó en uno de los sillones de nube que tenía, seguido de talion quien estaba jodidamente apenado. Rainbow sólo estaba sentada ahí, tomando entre sus cascos las preciadas fotos y mirando apasionadamente el fuego, mientras que su huésped sólo la observaba, ahí estaba de nuevo! esas extrañas sensaciones al verla! No era la reacción común de ver a tu ídolo, era algo distinto que recorría su cuerpo, decidió sentarse junto a ella y hablar.

Talion:comprendo lo que sucedió, fuiste muy valiente y lo que el hizo fue...inesperado, y sabes...creo que es genial.

Entonces la mirada de rainbow se volvió hacia el potro, ella lo miraba confundida.

Rainbow:enserio tu crees eso?.

Blue:claro que si! es asombroso! es una de mis cosas favoritas de ti...

Rainbow se sonrojó un momento y entonces se fijó en el costado de blue observando su cutie mark, dos rayos cruzados entre si, uno blanco y el otro negro.

Rainbow:por cierto, quería preguntarte sobre tu cutie mark , no es algo que haya visto jamás,que representa?

Talion:oh! bueno, es...significa la unidad y sacrificio, siempre que me encariño hago lo posible por estar unido a los que me importan y estar para ellos siempre que me necesiten sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar.

Rainbow: como la lealtad?...es es...muy lindo eso,oye...quería disculparme, me comporte muy mal contigo hace rato, no debí ponerme tan...twilight jaja!...

Talion:no te preocupes,supongo que ambos tuvimos la culpa, yo tampoco debí ponerme tan estúpido, ninguna de las cosas que te dije eran ciertas, por supuesto que eres grandiosa y...bonita.

Acaso podría ser cierto ? Alguien le había dicho que era bonita?...necesitaba procesarlo , fue realmente extraño, entonces rainbow sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a talion y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, fue igualmente una sensación agradable y confusa ala ves,instantáneamente se levantó y fue volando hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo antes de subir y dijo.

Rainbow:gracias thunder, por cierto te prepare un lugar donde dormir...des...descansa.

Posteriormente subió y se encerró en su cuarto,talion por su parte, seguía paralizado por lo que había pasado, una chica lo había besado!...en la mejilla pero aún así era tan genial!,y lo que era 20% más genial es que había sido rainbow dash! sintió ese pequeño beso tan cálido y puro, finalmente sonrió feliz y igual que rainbow subió al cuarto que le había preparado y se echo a dormir.

...

Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada en ponyville, en aquella casa echa de nubes y cascadas de aro iris estaba una pegaso color cyan y melena multicolor en su habitación, rainbow llevaba varias horas caminando en círculos por toda la habitación.

Rainbow:pero que...acaba de suceder! -decía una y otra ves.

La joven dashie había sufrido de insomnio esa noche, no dejaba de pensar en talion, en lo que sucedió, en el.

Rainbow: se portó tan bien con migo...nadie me había dicho algo así nunca, pero que me pasa!

En su cabeza no dejaba de ver el recuerdo de como hablaron, como la trato e incluso ese beso tierno en la mejilla que le dio. Acaso podría ser? la temeraria rainbow dash se había enamorado?.

Rainbow:no! Eso jamás! Nunca nunca nunca!...sólo seremos amigos...sólo eso...ya se me pasara,además, la misión es lo primero -concluyo ella acostándose en su cama.

A los pocos minutos la joven pegaso se quedo profundamente dormida ahogada en sus pensamientos.

En los sueños de rainbow.

Rainbow:papi...te amo.

John:no dashie! No te atrevas a renunciar! Me escuchaste?

Rainbow:por favor papa...

n-necesito...que lo digas ...una última ves.

John: te amo...con todo mi corazón...tu siempre serás mi pequeña dashie...

Rainbow:*cough* ves?...no...no fue tan difícil...v-verdad?

John:no...dashie!,por favor!...no me dejes!...no pienso perderte de nuevo! ¿Dashie?...dashie?...d-a-s-h-i-e...

Fin del sueño

Ya era de mañana, más o menos las 11, repentinamente rainbow se levantó de un grito,estaba exaltada y sudando...

Rainbow:no de nuevo...

Rainbow:pero que?! *sniff sniff*...a qué huele?...hmmm -dijo en señal de aprobación.

Rápidamente la pegaso se levantó de la cama y bajó a ver de dónde provenía dicho aroma, era, exquisito, pero como si se hubiera quemado también,observo la mesa de su comedor y vio un vaso con jugo de naranja y un pay de zarzamora acompañado de unos sándwiches de margaritas,"Y esto?"pensó asomó no vio a nadie, luego siguió el aroma hasta que volteo a la cocina y escucho una voz familiar que se quejaba.

Talion:hay por celestia! Maldición!...no no no!...ok esto ya esta...no pero...AGH! es la última ves que cocino!

Rainbow se acercó a la cocina donde sorpresivamente encontró a su huésped, estaba completamente quemado como si se hubiera bañado en carbón y traía un delantal, cuando observo la cocina estaba echa un desastre, había leche y harina por doquier, sin contar el horno que aparentemente se quemaba.

Rainbow:pero que?!...oye! Que haces? -dijo entrando en la cocina.

Entonces el corazón de talion se detuvo un instante y puso una expresión de "ya valió".

Talion:oh! Despertaste!...esto yo...juro que lo limpiare -decía este apenado.

Rainbow:estabas...cocinando?...

Talion:bueno yo...quise agradecerte por..."no menciones el beso"alojarme,si eso, así que pensé que podría hacer el desayuno...pero creo que no salió muy bien...soy un maldito desastre -dijo sonrojandose.

Rainbow: jaja! enserio? preparaste esto para mi?...eso es...muy atento de tu parte gracias! Pero creo que deberías sacar...lo que sea que esté en el horno,esta humeando -respondió ella señalando el horno.

Talion:hay carajo!...auch auch auch...quema quema quema!.

FLASHBACK DE TALION.

El joven talion se despertó de golpe, se encontraba en su cama y eran casi las 8:00 de la mañana, con uno de sus cascos se toco la mejilla y suspiro.

Talion:rainbow dash...hmmm pero que?!...8 de la mañana!...por qué me desperté tan temprano!

Talion:genial...pero que tal si...podría tal ves...HACERLE EL DESAYUNO!

El pegaso de crin bi color se levantó de golpe y bajo sin hacer ruido a la que suponía era la cocina de rainbow, cuando estuvo ahí se detuvo y pensó un momento "espera un segundo...talion, tu eres un desastre cocinando!",Dijo para si.

Talion:bueno...supongo que habrá que intentar, veamos...que cosa se hacer...podria hornearle un pay,o tal ves unos sándwiches de margaritas,no no es...o por que mejor no ambos!...que tan difícil puede ser.

5 minutos más tarde.

Talion:estúpida harina!...tonto pay!...definitivamente doy asco para esto...veamos, "hornee el pay durante 20 minutos"...esa parte ya la se!..."luego sáquelo y listo para comer"...de acuerdo talion, esta es la vencida,después de 53 intentos fallidos y 17 quemaduras, ya pasaron 20 minutos así que... -decía mientras se colocaba unos guantes de cocina.

El pegaso abrió cuidadosamente el horno para que no le explotará en la cara, una ves echo su rostro se ilumino al ver que el pay que había echo estaba perfecto! Así que lo tomo con cuidado y lo llevo ala mesa del comedor.

Luego de esto saco un vaso de una de las vitrinas de la cocina, que por cierto estaba llena de harina y demás, y se dirigió al refrigerador donde saco un envase de jugo de naranja, lo sirvió y nuevamente lo llevo a la mesa, el chico suspiro y dijo.

Talion:vaya...de todo lo que eh echo este jugo ah sido lo mejor jaja!.

Volviendo de nuevo a la cocina talion decidió hacerle los sándwiches de margaritas a rainbow, sabiendo que estos le facinaban, pero para su muy mala suerte no había ninguna cerca.

Talion:tal ves sea mejor que vaya a comprar unas.

Subió de nuevo a la habitación y de su alforja saco una pequeña bolsa de bits. Una ves fuera de la casa talion voló al centro de ponyville, el no tenía idea de dode comprar dado a que era nuevo así que su mejor idea fue ir allí.

Talion caminaba apresurado por las calles del centro buscando un puesto de flores, después de 10 minutos no encontró ni una sola "genial,donde hay alguien que venda margaritas cuando las necesitas" susurro. Se disponía a regresar cuando notó que en una de las casas había un pequeño jardín y justo allí había varias margaritas, era como si celestia hubiera escuchado sus plegarias

Talion:si!

El pegaso velozmente voló hacia dicho jardín y se detuvo, pero cuando se disponía a cortar unas cuantas flores escucho un gruñido acompañado de una respiración detrás de el. "No puede ser" pensó el, cuando volteó vio ante el un bulldog gigante frente a el, talion trago saliva y observo a la criatura, lentamente movió uno de sus brazos hacia atrás donde las flores y las tomo con el mismo cuidado cuando el perro comenzó a gruñir más fuerte como si fuera a atacarlo.

Talion:lindo...perrito...

Todos los ponis que transitaban por la calle comenzaron a escuchar un horroroso estruendo dentro de un pequeño jardín, acompañado de ladridos y gritos de agonía, hasta que de ese mismo lugar salió volando talion todo arañado y con algunas gotas de sangre por su cuerpo.

Talion:maldita sea...auch...mi ala yo...ya casi llego...

Talion aterrizo de golpe en la casa de rainbow, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo luego entro y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, volteo a ver un reloj en la pared y pensó "bien,aún tengo tiempo". De toda la mañana preparar esos sándwiches fue lo más fácil del mundo, el desayuno de su anfitriona estaba listo, pero entonces su expresión se puso sería al recordar que aún faltaba su desayuno, de vuelta a la cocina.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Rainbow dash se carcajeo un momento al ver a talion en tan deprimente estado pero de igual manera estaba conmovida por las molestias que se había tomado, ella se acercó a el y le ayudo a colocar el resto de la comida quemada en el comedor. Ambos pegasos se sentaron y se observaron fijamente, ambos comenzaron a comer sus alimentos, excepto talion quien escupió cada bocado de su comida que estaba totalmente quemada, por otro lado rainbow degustaba su pay con gran admiración, el jugo y también los sándwiches, miro un momento hacia talion y noto que apartaba su plato de pay quemado, ella soltó una pequeña risa y le dio el resto de su desayuno, excepto los sándwiches, esos los adoraba.

Talion:no como crees...es para ti yo no...

Rainbow:come...considéralo mi regalo de bienvenida.

Talion:espero que no estés enojada... -dijo el.

Rainbow:bromeas? nadie jamás había sigo tan genial y lindo con migo...pero mirate, encerio estas terrible, eso es sangre?...talion tu ala! -dijo levantándose y caminado hacia el.

Talion:eso? Ah no es nada sólo es un pequeño rasguño...auch! duele si tocas!...-respondió.

Rainbow:pero que?!...que acaso te peleaste con un bulldog o que?!...

Talion:jaja es curioso que lo preguntes...verás yo tuve un pequeño problemita cuando cortaba las margaritas...pero estoy bien enserio.

Rainbow:tu...te peleaste con un perro sólo para prepararme el desayuno?...QUE ERES TONTO O QUE?!, pudiste haberte matado!...hmmm se ve mal, en realidad tu te ves mal, déjame vendarte y limpiarte un poco, ahora vuelvo! -dijo volando velozmente hacia el baño.

Talion:rainbow enserio no es...necesario.

Entonces la potra bajo igual de rápido con algunas vendas,alcohol y de una pared de su casa arranco unos pedacitos de algodón.

Rainbow:cierra la boca y déjame ver!...bien...no te muevas, esto te arderá un poco,tal ves mucho.

Dash tomo un pedazo de nube y lo humedeció con alcohol, entonces acerco su casco al rostro de talion el cual estaba arañado y con sangre, cuando esta toco su cara con el algodón el joven talion soltó un estruendoso grito de dolor, mientras que rainbow se reía de el y lo sujetaba para que no se fuera corriendo. Unos minutos después dash término de limpiarle todas sus heridas sólo le faltaba el ala, cuando comenzó a vendarla noto que talion se había sonrojado bastante y no dejaba de mirarla, ella le respondió la mirada y se sonrojó también.

Talion:y-yo amm...gracias rainbow dash, eres muy linda...c-con lo que hiciste si eso -indago nervioso.

Rainbow término de vendarle el ala y se disponía a retirarse pero en ese momento el ala herida de talion se movió postrandose y frotando suavemente la de ella haciendo que se sonrojara aún más y provocando que esta volteará a ver.

En la cultura de lo pegasos el frote de alas entre estos significa un gesto de confianza,de grade cimiento y también...de amor.

Talion:gracias...eres más fabulosa de lo que creía.

Rainbow:y-yo...yo...denada es...

Estaba sumamente nerviosa y al mirar a los ojos a talion se sentía aún más, pero sus orejas se movieron al escuchar un sonido familiar de "toc toc" que probablemente la saco de ese momento tan incómodo.

Rainbow:ahora voy! -dijo corriendo a la puerta.

Rainbow:fluttershy?...que estas haciendo aquí?...

Fluttershy:hola rainbow dash lamento interrumpir...sólo vine amm...quería ver como estaban, las chicas y yo vinimos a verlos...para...para que vengan con nosotros...digo, si ustedes quieren.

Rainbow:ah!,bueno en realidad estábamos desayunando y lo estaba curando por que se había lastimado el ala y tenía algunos arañazos no creo que quiera...

Fluttershy:SE LASTIMO?! Hay no pobrecito ! -interrumpió metiéndome de golpe a la casa.

Rainbow:fluttershy!...

Fluttershy:hola talion me entere que te lastimaste, no te preocupes yo te curare -dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Talion:hola fluttershy!...si bueno sólo me golpee un poco pero rainbow dash ya me ayudo, incluso me vendo el ala...ves?...se ve genial no?...

Fluttershy:oh!...ya veo, pero aún así yo te ayudare,digo si no te molesta...

Talion:claro por que no...pero a todo esto, que haces aquí?

Entonces se escucharon otras voces provenientes de afuera haciendo que los 3 pegasos salieran.

Twilight:fluttershy!...que paso si van a a venir?...oh!

Talion:eh?...

Fluttershy: si twilight! Es que el pobre se lastimó...

Rainbow:pero ya lo ayude?!

Rarity:bueno cariño, eso es desafortunado, veras, es que dado a que aún tenemos dos días para partir se nos ocurrió darte un tour por todo ponyville!

Fluttershy:claro...si tu quieres.

Rainbow:hey! Que no ven que no puede volar! El...

Talion:por supuesto! Eso estaría bien, tranquila rainbow dash, no dejare que estos pequeños golpes me derriben!...por cierto disculpen,que descortés por no saludar jeje, buenos días señoritas !,princesa.-dijo interrumpiendo.

Entonces la pegaso multicolor puso cara de estar furiosa.

Twilight:estupendo!...pero no puedes volar, rainbow, fluttershy, no les molestaría ayudarlo a bajar verdad?.

Ambas pegasos cargaron a talion hasta llegar al suelo, fue recibido por todas y comenzaron a caminar, menos rainbow que se quedo parada atrás,con rostro de furia y decepción. Entonces twilight noto que ella no los seguía y regreso donde esta.

Twilight: oye rainbow...no vienes?...

Rainbow:eh?...ah estem yo...

Pero entonces observo que otra figura con alas corría hacia ella posandose justo a lado de twilight.

Talion:oye rainbow!,vamos ven conmigo!...un recorrido por el lugar no sería el mismo sin ti!...

El rostro de la joven se ilumino intensamente y rápidamente voló donde el corcel que comenzó a correr en señal de carrera, rainbow entendió de que se trataba y comenzó a volar para alcanzarlo, ambos ponis iban cabeza a cabeza dejando atrás al resto, pero en una de las calles tuvieron que frenar y ambos tropezaron cayendo rainbow encima de talión.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada, esos ojos rosados y brillantes y el dulce aroma de su melena, frente a frente, talion no pudo evitar sonreír y ponerse rojo al igual que la yegua, entonces ambos rieron y cayeron por completo al suelo, talion se levantó y ayudo a rainbow para que también lo hiciera.

Talion:sólo por caerme encima muñeca, significa que yo gane. -dijo sarcástico.

Rainbow:QUE?! por supuesto que no! Claro esta que YO gane!

Applejack:por mis cascos y mis manzanas!?...que piernas tan fuertes tienes talion, jamás conocí a ningún poni que pudiera correr tan rápido a como vuela rainbow dash, oye terroncito no te gustaría empezar tu tour en sweet Apple acres?...

Talion:jeje gracias applejack, hmmm por que no, vamos!...pero y las demás?

Applejack:tranquilo muchachote, ya nos alcanzarán luego! Yeeeehaaaw! Oye rainbow, te importaría decirles a las demás que talion empezara con migo?...vamos compañero te reto a una carrera hasta sweet Apple acres!

Pero antes de poder contestar talion thunder y applejack salieron corriendo alejándose cada ves más, por segunda es en el día sintió ese sentimiento de celos ante aquel acto, entonces volteo hacia atrás y observo al resto de sus amigas detrás de ella.

Twilight:rainbow!,y talion?, has visto a applejack?

Rainbow:amm..si ella dijo que les dijera que ella y talion iban a estar en sweet apple acres y...

Rarity:QUEEEE?! Applejack ladrona! Se robó a mi apuesto caballero!...digo...

que bueno jeje...

Pinkie pie:oww yo quería llevármelo para que me ayudara a hacer cupcakes con nuestros rostros encima!...

Fluttershy:que mal...yo necesitaba ver esas heridas no podía dejar al pobre así.

Twilight:que lástima, yo quería que fuéramos a la biblioteca.

La ira de rainbow aumentaba con cada palabra que decían sus amigas y cada ves se molestaba más, hasta que rompió el silencio gritando.

Rainbow:ya basta!...por que mejor no lo partimos en pedazos y lo dividimos en partes iguales eh?!.

Twilight:rainbow! cálmate!...ni que fuéramos a violarlo, que te traes?...bien chicas este es el plan, dejaremos que applejack le de un tour por sweet apple acres y despues nos coordinamos para mostrarle el resto, todas las ponis de acuerdo? –pregunto ella.

Todas: Bien de acuerdo twilight.

Twilight:en cuanto a ti rainbow, tenemos que hablar seriamente, vamos a la biblioteca…el resto esperen a que talion termine con applejack.

Rainbow: pero twilight…agh…esta bien vamos…

Las dos chicas caminaron un largo rato en direccion a la biblioteca, twilight estaba muy entusiasmada pero al contrario de su amiga que solo caminaba cabisbaja y con una expresion de enojo pintaba en toda la cara, ya habia pasado bastante desde el incidente de su amigo el humano,pero twilight podia entender si dash se sentia mal aun, dado a que tambien se culpaba por haberle borrado la memoria y por tener que ver como rainbow estubo al borde de la muerte.

Un par de minutos despues llegaron ala biblioteca que porfin habian reconstruido por completo, ambas ponis entraron y se acomodaron dispuestas a dialogar acerca de lo que le pasaba a dash, esa situacion tenia que terminar ya, no podian permitirse que nada saliera mal para cuando se encaminaran hacia su peligrosa mision asi que la primera en hablar fue twilght.

Twilight: bien rainbow dash, ya sabes por que te traje aquí cierto?.

Rainbow no respondio.

Twilight. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas de una ves por todas, respecto a talion y tu…papa.

Rapidamente la pegaso alzo la mirada y miro a twilight con un tremendo odio en sus ojos.

Rainbow:que quieres disvutir twi!? Eh!..que carajo quieres discutir!, tu y celestia creen que simplemente olvide todo lo que paso?!...simplemente no puedo, y luego con todo este asunto del elemento y…el…NO PUEDO DORMIR!, cada ves que cierro los ojos veo esos horribles momentos, el dijo que fuera feliz, pero como? Dime twi, como puedo ser feliz…y con respecto a talion…hmm,no se creo que, yo no tengo nada en su contra es solo que…

Twilight: te gusta no?...mira dashie, no te pido que olvides lo que hicimos, en serio lo lamento mas que a nada en este mundo, pero si algo aprendí de tu papa es que perdonar puede ser el primer paso para ser feliz…amiga, de nuevo te pido que me perdones, pero si lo que quieres es ser feliz debes buscar esa felicidad tu y solo tu, además no se…talion es lindo…

Ambas se echaron a reír.

Rainbow: jaja!...si es lindo, de echo el me preparo el desayuno, y ayer antes de dormir me consoló con el asunto de…bueno ya sabes, hay twilight!, no se que hacer, todo esto es nuevo para mi, el es…genial, atrevido y valiente, con solo decirte que sus heridas se las hizo tratando de conseguir unas margaritas para mi desayuno.

Twilight: wow!...dices que se lastimo mientras buscaba margaritas?...eso es muy tierno dash!,pero entonces por que te comportas así?

Rainbow: twi…puedes guardarme un secreto?...-su amiga asintió-yo, creo que me gusta, talion thunder me gusta, y siento celos cuando ustedes y …rarity y…

Twilight: amiga eso esta muy bien!...pero por que celos?...ah por eso, de una ves te digo Rainbow que talion es muy lindo y todo pero no esta en mi lista de prioridades, tengo a flash recuerdas?, pinkie tiene a cheese y rarity a spike, dudo mucho que tus propias amigas puedan hacer algo así. No escondas tus sentimientos, sal con el en estos dos días y gánatelo.

Rainbow no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima y sonreír, entonces abrazo a twilight y ambas siguieron conversando por un largo rato pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, Rainbow había hablado con su amiga acerca de pasar tiempo con talion después que applejack terminara con el pero la hora era el problema, rápidamente salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió donde applejack. Una ves en la granja de los Apple dashie comenzó a buscar como loca a su amiga y a talion hasta que entro en el granero y aho estaba applejack.

Rainbow: applejack!...donde esta talion, sigue aquí?

Applejack:lo siento terroncito, cuando terminamos aquí fluttershy se lo llevo diciendo algo de "atender sus heridas"

Dash salió a todo galope y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga fluttershy,toco la puerta y la tímida voz de su miga dijo.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash? Que haces aquí?...

Rainbow:yo…vine…ah buscar a talion…

Fluttershy: lo siento dashie después de que lo traje fue con pinkie a sugarcube corner…perdona.

Sin decir nada la Pegaso volvió a levantar el vuelo de vuelta a ponyville y deteniéndose en la tienda de pasteles, esta ves estaba exhausta de dar tantas vueltas pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar pinkie pie apareció frente a ella sonriendo.

Pinkie: hola dashie?...buscas a talion? Se fue con rarity hace un par de horas por que lo buscas?...Quieres un pastelillo? Te ves cansada quieres descansar?

Sin decir nada Rainbow se levanto y esta ves con una cara de amargura se fue caminando a la boutique de rarity y una ves allí llamo a la puerta.

Rarity: ya vooooy!...Rainbow? que haces aquí tan tarde querida?.

Rainbow: esta talion?-dijo secamente.

Rarity: lo lamento cariño el termino su sesión con migo hace un rato y se fue a….

Rainboiw: basta!...no quiero saber…me rindo.

La Pegaso estaba terriblemente cansada así que no busco mas al corcel y voló lentamente hasta su hogar, abrió la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo de nubes esponjadas, solo pensaba "paso tiempo con todas menos con migo?, me rindo, quizás yo", entonces el ruido de que tocaban la puerta la distrajo de su pensamiento. Twilight y talion estaban parados frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Talion: gracias a celestia aquí estas!, empezaba a preocuparme, donde estuviste? te estuve buscando todo el día pero no te encontré.

Twilight: jeje, veras dashie, cuando tu saliste a buscarlo con applejack el estuvo con fluttershy, cuando llegaste con ella el ya estaba con pinkie, pero cuando llegaste con rarity talion estaba llegando conmigo, pero jamás te encontró a ti por eso siguió con las demás.

Talion: si jajá…perdón por eso Rainbow, pero si aun quieres podemos salir tu y yo a volar por ahí, si quieres.

Vaya sorpresa cuando notaron que la cara de Rainbow estaba a punto de estallar pero antes de poder reclamar algo esta se desmayo y cayo rendida ante el cansancio, twilight y el joven pegaso se echaron a reír.

Talion; bueno twilight, supongo que eso fue un no? Jeje alguien tendrá que llevarla a su habitación…

Twilight:tu eres su huésped, se un caballero y súbela!.

Talio:okok!...solo bromeaba, por cierto gracias por lo de hoy, fue todo muy lindo y agradable, ah por cierto toma, estas son las memorias privadas de hechizos de mi bisabuelo. Hasta mañana twilight!ç

La princesa twilight puso una cara de alegría pura y le sonrió correspondiéndole la despedida y le ayudo a talion a poner a Rainbow en su lomo y se fue. Ambos pegasos estaban solos por fin, después de un minuto talion subió a Rainbow a su recamara y la recostó suavemente en su cama de nubes, el la miro de nuevo, que sentía por ella?, verla descansar le daba paz y tranquilidad al muchacho, titubeo un instante y acerco su rostro al de ella dándole un beso tierno en la frente sin decir mas que "hasta mañana" cuando aparto su rostro percibió una lijera sonrisa por parte de la pequeña dahsie. Dejándola descansar, talion volvió abajo y recordó que tenia que limpiar su desastre de cocina, se puso de nuevo su delantal y comenzó a limpiar hasta que amaneció.

BIEN ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FIC! SI ALGUNOS PENSARON QUE EL ROMANCE SE DARIA LUEGO LUEGOP PUES NO, PIENSO HACERLO LENTO Y CON ALGUNAS SORPRESAS, PARA LOS QUE ESTEN ALGO CONFUSOS LA BIBLIOTECA FUE RECONSTRUIDA EN LOS 7 MESES QUE TRANSCURRIERON. RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y DAR IDEAS!


	3. Capítulo 3: mi día en ponyville

Capitulo 3: mi día en ponyville.

NOTA: olvide decir que varios fragmentos de esta historia, como las menciones de "my little dashie" y de la serie friendship is magic, no son de mi pertenecía, pertenece a robcakeran53 y a lauren faust/hasbro.

NOTA 2:los eventos de este capítulo se sitúan entre el capítulo 2 estando en el papel del otro protagonista, talion, este episodio también esta dedicado a dar más detalles de nuestro querido protagonista revelando algunas cosas, extravagantes...muchas sorpresas y revelaciones? Disfrútenlo!

Applejack corría a gran velocidad entre las calles de ponyville y detrás de ella envía talión, quien estaba a punto de alcanzarla, estando cabeza a cabeza ambos arribaron a sweet apple acres un par de minutos después,talion se detuvo a observar el paisaje, era hermoso, en su tiempo que estuvo viviendo en canterlot con las princesas nunca había visto nada igual, applejack igual se detuvo a respirar y momentos después de recobrar el habla se acercó a talion quien seguía observando el resto de la propiedad.

Applejack: a que es hermosa verdad?...

Talion:wow!...si que lo es señorita Applejack.

Applejack:por mis manzanas!,ya te dijimos que sólo nos digas por nuestros nombres, enserio no seas tan formal...así que,talion, al parecer tienes piernas fuertes!,eso ya lo veremos!

Talion:claro! puedes apostarlo!...espera que se supone que vamos a hacer?...

Applejack:cosechar manzanas! Veamos cuanto resistes amigo! A trabajar!

En ese instante la yegua naranja emprendió carrera hacia los manzanos seguida de talion quien llevaba una enorme sonrisa de confianza. Había pasado una hora desde que llegaron a la granja y el pegaso cosecho el mismo número de manzanas que applejack y arreado varios campos, ella lo observaba a su nueva amistad trabajar tanto, aparentemente le habían inculcado el significado de "trabajo duro" tanto como a ella, esto la dejo sorprendida dado a que ningún otro poni cosechaba tantas manzanas no arreaba campos como ella.

Applejack:oye compañero!,basta o te vas a lastimar más de lo que ya estas,hablando de eso, como diantres terminaste así?...no te golpeo rainbow cierto?-dijo sarcástica.

Al escuchar estas palabras el joven se distrajo y todas las manzanas del árbol le cayeron encima.

Talion:hey! Claro que no!, de echo ella fue muy amable, y lo de esta mañana...jaja sólo digamos que la cocina no es lo mío, también los perros...

Applejack:yeehaaw! Al nuevo le gusta rainbow!...jaja y le hiciste el desayuno?...que cosas, bien talion hemos terminado por hoy no quiero que rarity enloquezca, descansemos un poco y ven a comer algo!

Abuela Smith:vengan a comer muchachos!,big Mac! no te comas los pasteles!.

Después de otra hora conociendo a los Apple el joven pegaso de crin negra por fin se despidió y salió con la intención de buscar a rainbow y disculparse, dado al hecho de que la había abandonado sin explicación. Pero el destino jodio sus planes al toparse con otra pegaso de melena rosa y pelaje amarillo quien lo detuvo y le dirigió la palabra.

Fluttershy:y-yo...hola talion, quería saber si...querías pasar un tiempo con migo...es que te ves un poco lastimado...si tu quieres.

Talion:bueno fluttershy...en realidad ya me siento bien y planeaba buscara rain...

Fluttershy:no como crees!...ven vamos...-interrumpió ella llevándose del casco al muchacho.

Talion instantáneamente puso cara de confusión pero no podía ser descortés y menospreciar a fluttershy,no después de ver lo amables que habían sido con el simplemente no sabía decir no.

Fluttershy:bien talion sólo siéntate ahí y yo de curare, déjame traer algunas cosas y...ahora vuelvo...

Talion:enserio ya estoy mejor ya casi no duele...espera...donde esta esa chica tímida que apenas decía hola?...

Fluttershy:am...bueno yo...ahora vuelvo tu siéntate ahí...ángel?...podrías echarle un vistazo a talion mientras busco lo que necesito por favor?...

Justo frente a ella había un pequeño conejo blanco y cola esponjada con cara de pocos amigos quien en un parpadeo se desapareció dentro de su pequeña casita, fluttershy se dirigió a su baño y saco un kit de primeros auxilios, después fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo,según escuchaba talion, este por otro lado sólo pensaba en rainbow dash, en su colorida melena, en su pelaje tan suave y en...en esos hermosos ojos, no era sólo por el color, más bien el echo de que estos expresaban esa ternura y poderío que le gustaban, quería estar con ella, pero...que tal si?...repentinamente dejo de pensar en el tema y observo a su tímida amiga regresar de la cocina con un tazón lleno de un extraño líquido rojo y con algunas gasas.

Talion:disculpa...fluttershy...que rayos es esa cosa roja de...

Fluttershy:shhh!...toma... Trágalo...-dijo mientras esta interrumpió a talion metiendo una cucharada de esa cosa roja en su boca.

El rostro de talion se llenó de asco ya que el líquido rojo sabía horrible!, al menos no vómito...al menos, momentos después de tragar esa horrible sopa extraña miro a fluttershy que sumergía una de las gasas en el mismo líquido, lo saco y se acercó a talion en dirección de su ala lastimada, este por su parte observaba extrañado.

Fluttershy pregunto si podía retirarle las vendas usadas para hacer lo que debía, talion asintió y la yegua retiro la gasa, la herida ya no sangraba pero seguía sin sanar después ella acercó la gasa con el líquido y la puso sobre su ala, un resplandor emergió del mismo lugar y para cuando término de retirársela la herida estaba completamente curada, talion estaba estupefacto ante tal extraño pero maravilloso suceso.

Talion:pero que demonios?!...tu...pero como hiciste eso? -indago el.

Fluttershy:bueno yo...lo que prepare es un elixir de vida, cura varias enfermedades comunes y heridas superficiales...espero que no te haya molestado...sabía que tu ala no se curaría sola para mañana así que pensé...pensé que podía ayudar.-respondió dudosa.

Talion:es...ES GENIAL! gracias fluttershy ! eres lo máximo! Ahora puedo volar de nuevo!...como puedo pagartelo?

La dudosa y tímida pegaso titubeo unos instantes pero al ver lo amable y alargador que fue talion su timidez de fue y le dijo que se quedara y platicara con ella, si no era mucha molestia claro. Este acepto al toque y dialogaron por un par de horas, hablaron de todo, desde las aventuras de talion hasta algunos eventos vergonzosos de fluttershy como cuando se volvió un poni-vampiro.

Fluttershy:eres muy lindo talion, pero por celestia ya se hace tarde! Lo siento tengo que hacer algunas cosas con ángel te importaría ir con pinkie pie es que lleva esperándo afuera por los últimos 45 minutos...si quieres...

Talion:no hay problema...pero, en realidad quería ir a buscar a rainbow pero...

Pinkie pie:ya me toca? Ya me toca? Dime que ya me toca! Ya puedo pasar tienpo con taaali? Vamos vamos vamos!

La animada poni rosa entro y se llevo a talion de la misma manera que fluttershy, lo llevo arrastrando hasta sugarcube corner pero por obvias razones el muchacho no pudo decir que no. 10 minutos más tarde arribaron al establecimiento y sin decir ni una sola palabra pinkie arrastro a talion hasta la cocina, lo miro sonriente y dijo.

Pinkie:bien taaaali...tu y yo hornearemos muchos cupcakes! Yupiiiii!

Talion pensó "carajo", visto sus previos incidentes de cocina creyó que esa no sería la mejor idea del día.

Talion:errr...pinkie no creo que eso sea una buena idea...doy asco en la cocina, no pude si quiera preparar un desayuno decente a rainbow...

Pinkie:obvio no tontito!... Yo puedo enseñarte si quieres!

Talion:enserio harías algo así por alguien que conociste ayer?...-pregunto dudoso.

Pinkie:claro!...es sencillo ver que eres un chico muuuuuuuuy lindo y bueno, vamos loquito! Hagamos cupcakes!...bien mi pequeño saltamontes, hacer cupcakes es un arte que debes de aprender, control y azuquitar mmmmm rico! -musito ella mientas se colocaba una banda en la frente.

La expresión del corcel se ilumino notoriamente, después de una larga sonrisa el y pinkie empezaron un arduo y tedioso entrenamiento en el arte de los "cupcakes", al principio no fue sencillo ya que como talion era un fiasco cocinando no era muy hábil, después de docenas de intentos fallidos,explosiones, quemaduras, cortadas y unos cuantos golpes por fin había hecho...UN cupcake perfecto.

Talion estaba satisfecho de cierta forma, mejor algo que nada cierto?, cuando terminaron de limpiar y arreglar talion se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las 8 de la noche y que ya no tendría tiempo de buscar a rainbow dash, desepcionado se despidió de pinkie pie quien arruino sus esperanzas diciendo.

Pinkie:buen trabajo pequeño saltamontes!...por cierto rarity también quiere verte en su boutique!...hasta mañana!

Talion estaba cansado de sus actividades en el día y sólo quería descansar, pero una ves más su amabilidad gano y se encaminó cabizbajo a la boutique carrusel, después de otros 5 minutos que parecieron horas talion llego donde rarity, se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando alguien abrió la puerta y lo jalo hacia adentro.

Rarity:talion!...que bueno que llegaras querido, justamente a ti te necesitaba!, a ver ponte aquí y no te muevas!.

Talion:rarity yo...ammm para que me necesitas exactamente?...

Rarity:tu serás mi modelo estrella!, hago una nueva línea para fancypants y necesito un modelo fuerte,apuesto y fornido que me ayude...ahora no te muevas ni hables en lo que yo hago mi magia.

Talion: MODELAR?! Wowowowowowow! pero cuanto tienpo llevara todo...

Pero antes de poder completar su queja rarity lo callo usando su magia y comenzando a vestirlo con sus prendas.

Una sola palabra: ABURRIDO!

Transcurrieron 3 tediosas horas de estar inmóvil y modelando gran cantidad de trajes y...vestidos, una ves que término se despidió lo más pronto que pudo de rarity y salió a todo galope de su casa, ya que estuvo a una distancia segura el joven talion bajo su ritmo y camino por el parque de ponyville. Pero entonces algo lo detuvo, talion vio a twilight caminado por el algo sola así que fue a inspeccionar.

Talion:princ...twilight, que haces aquí a estas horas?...

Twilight:oh hola talion!...aquí yo...suelo venir a pensar y a recitar poemas en voz alta jeje... -respondió nerviosa.

Talion:enserio? eso está muy bien, a mi también me gusta la poesía y los libros, cuando estuve en canterlot leí muchos...te importa si te hago compañía?, es que me canse de estar buscando a rainbow dash por todos lados...

Twilight:por supuesto!...como que buscabas a rainbow?, hace un rato estuve con ella?...en fin, que clase de poemas te gustan?...literatura romántica?...

Talion:bueno...si ahora que lo mencionas si...

Twilight: a que esperas!, vamos recítalo...

Talion:segura?...de acuerdo "Amor. Esa extraña y fascinante magia que hizo a adorar en niveles insospechables a misma yegua por tantos años. Aquella fuerza que reparó un corazón roto, uniéndolo a un amante inesperado que logró hacerlo más feliz que nunca. Aquél poder que guió a una alma solitaria y triste a encontrar la alegría de vivir y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amor verdadero, por el resto de su existencia."...bueno es un poco cursi pero...jeje -dijo sonrojandose fuertemente.

Twilight:eso fue...hermoso talion, no pensé que fueras tan apasionado, tan listo y tan profundizante, hmmm de casualidad a ti te atrae rainbow dash? -pregunto ella.

Una ves más la expresión de talion se tornó nerviosa y confundida. Pero algo había que contestar.

Talion:q-quien?...rainbow es...amm es una linda chica...es e-es genial y todo si es muy...

Twilight:tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi, prometo no decirle a nadie.

Después de todo ella era una princesa, y anteriormente el sólo había depositado su confianza a la princesa luna y posteriormente a celestia, no tenía que desconfiar después de todo.

Talion:esta bien twilight...hipotéticamente hablando, sólo hipotéticamente puede que rainbow me atraiga un poco...bastante...mucho...hipotéticamente puede que...ella...me gusté... Pero sólo hipotéticamente hablando...

Twilight:jaja!...bien Romeo, entonces hipotéticamente te digo que ustedes dos harían una linda pareja, hipotéticamente te soy mi aprobación e hipotéticamente te felicito...quien sabe, puede que le gustes también a ella. -respondió maliciosa.

Twilight:pero que te parece si continuamos con nuestra charla en la biblioteca, así podrás contarme todo sobre tu bisabuelo starwirl!...vamos

Talion se quedo pensando un momento en lo que acababa de suceder, son entenderlo por completo empezó a seguir a twi hasta la biblioteca donde se acomodaron y conversaron, hasta que tocaron un tema muy delicado que puso el ambiente tétrico y frío. Talion había hablado acerca de su plan para buscar el séptimo elemento, incluyendo los riesgos y las complicaciones que habría...pero cuando twilight pregunto una sola cosa, una simple cosa fue lo que lo preocupo más que nada y lo saco de sus estándares.

Talion sabía, el sabía que en cascos incorrectos el elemento podía ser usado para herir a otros, tal y como discord intento,pero el también sabía algo que ni twilight o el resto de las guardianas podía esperar.

Talion: no puedo soportar más twilight...tengo que decirte algo, algo acerca de mi y de esta misión, las princesas no querían que ustedes supieran pero...después de ayer y de hoy, de como me entregaron su amistad sin saber nada de mi, simplemente no puedo mentirles, no puedo...

FLASHBACK

En el salón del trono de canterlot.

Talion:me mando a llamar su alteza?...-dijo haciendo reverencia.

Celestia:si talion...me temo que tengo malas noticias, tu búsqueda del elemento deberá ser inmediata, para nuestra mala suerte, tu padre...el rey sombra aparentemente sobrevivió a su encuentro con las guardianas de la harmonía en el imperio de cristal, y,al igual que tu esta en busca de la reliquia para cobrar venganza, mi muchacho, luna realizo una buena labor en cuidarte y de educarte en aquellos tiempos, pero ahora lo que voy a pedirte no es fácil, como tu mismo me mostraste el elemento es susceptible tanto al amor como al odio. Lamentablemente tu posees un poco de ambos, no puedo dejar que vallas tu sólo, no sabemos que otras alianzas pueda tener sombra...

Talion:pero princesa?!...puedo manejarlo!...yo se que puedo! No puede...

Luna:talion thunder!...silencio!...mi hermana tiene razón, si por alguna razón sombra logra corromperte y desatar la maldad en tu interior las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras y todo lo que as logrado,por todo lo que as luchado en tu vida terminara, tu misión talion es destruir el elemento, pero no lo harás sólo, la princesa twilight sparkle y el resto de las portadoras de los elementos te acompañarán, sólo como respaldo...de antemano sabes que rainbow dash es la clave del principal poder del elemento, si de alguna manera logras que rainbow activé la poderosa reliquia no será necesaria su destrucción, starwirl le advirtió a tu abuelo las consecuencias de dejar vivir a tu padre, incluso las que habría si tu vivías...pero si te dejaron vivo fue con la esperanza de que redimieras lo que sombra hizo...ahora mi pequeño talion, estas comprometido a hacer lo correcto?...SÓLO lo correcto...

Celestia:pero luna sabes que debemos destruirlo!...sabes que es necesario! -exclamo la princesa.

Luna: necesario pero no correcto...talion?...

Talion:y-yo...princesas no...es decir que tal si yo...fallo...que tal si...

Luna:talion...el temor a fracasar suele ser peor que el mismo fracaso...te diré un secreto, a diferencia de tu padre tu as demostrado tener corazón, tener piedad,valor y sacrificio...yo confió plenamente en que harás lo que creas correcto, tengo fe en ti .

Talion comenzó a llorar, no era un llanto común de tristeza, más bien era un llanto de furia y de ira en su interior,culpa...su mente estaba caótica en ese momento, pero entonces reacciono y procesó las palabras de luna, ella tenía razón, no por que fuera el hijo de uno de los tiranos más grandes en la historia de equestria significaba que el tendría que seguir sus pasos...entonces luna se acercó a el y le alzó el rostro con una mirada y una sonrisa de confort, de confianza y de amor maternal, ella le quitó las lágrimas con su casco haciendo que este le devolviera la sonrisa, madre, eso significaba para el la princesa, el lo cuido cuando nadie más quiso, ella, la única yegua en la que podía depositar toda su confianza.

Talion:yo...acepto la encomienda, prometo dar todo de mi sus majestades.

Celestia:pero debes mantener esta faceta del plan en secreto, lamento que tengamos que mentir pero twilight y tampoco sus amigas pueden saber nada de esto. Ahora ve a prepararte, mi hermana y yo tenemos que hablar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

La expresión de twilight era irreconocible, los ojos abiertos cual platos, la boca igual, ella intentaba procesar todo lo que el pegaso le había dicho, acaso era posible?...la princesa celestia había mentido?, finalmente entendió lo que sucedía, pero no podía culpar a talion, al igual que ella alguna ves siguió los deseos de su princesa para hacer algo que era incorrecto.

Twilight:ERES EL HIJO DEL REY SONBRA!...pero eso significa que...tienes más de 200 años?!, esto no es verdad...entonces lo que celestia dijo, lo de la carta que "enviaste", de que habías llegado hace un par de meses con ellas es mentira?.

Talion:bueno...si, todo es cierto, la historia es compleja, como dije, starwirl era mi bisabuelo y su hijo, que también se llamaba talion mi abuelo, por consiguiente el hijo de mi abuelo, el rey sombra es mi padre...entiendo si me odias, no te culparía, tampoco al resto si se enteran, pero no pude ocultar la verdad, no después de todo, y...no a rainbow.

Twilight: por supuesto que no te odio!...es sólo que me sorprende todo esto, de echo te entiendo, una ves yo hice algo parecido, le borre la memoria a una amiga y la aparte de su padre, luego tuve que mentirle por que la princesa creyó que era lo mejor...al final,bueno al final no fue así.

Talion:el padre de rainbow?...el incidente con el humano?...

Twilight: si!, espera como sabes...no importa, si te sirve de consuelo igual pienso como la princesa luna, no por que tu padre sea maligno significa que seas como el, eres un buen chico y ahora entiendo a que riesgos se referían, pero entonces como es que eres el hijo del rey sombra y...

¡EL REY SOMBRA!

Maldito sea el destino y su singular forma de hacer las cosas, al menos eso pensó talion ya que las voces que gritaron aquel nombre eran nada más que las chicas, pinkie rarity, applejack y fluttershy quienes observaban con horror al joven pegaso. Si las cosas ya estaban jodidas con esto cerraban con broche de oro.

Twilight: hey!...cálmense todas no es lo que parece!...

Applejack: alejate de el twi!...probablemente sea parte del plan maligno de...ese.

Talion:no esperen!...puedo explicarlo!

Rarity:por supuesto que vas a explicarlo!...pero en un calabozo pequeño traidor, que desagradable!...

Twilight:alto!...eh dicho ALTO! -grito la alicornio haciendo una pequeña explosión mágica con su cuerno.

Todas las ponis y el corcel centraron su atención hacia twilight, quien comenzó a contarles lo sucedido y las razones del porque. Tomo casi 10 minutos contar en resumen lo que sucedía, el rostro de las yeguas estaba exaltado pero a la ves avergonzado por haber ofendido a talion, este por su parte estaba completamente cabizbajo y llorando, aunque esto último no se notara, al final todo se quedo en silencio hasta que applejack rompió el silencio.

Applejack:yo...lo lamento talion, no debí ponerme tan brusca, creo que debimos escuchar primero.

Rarity:absolutamente corazón!...lamentamos habernos comportado tan vagamente.

Rarity:lo...sentimos mucho enserio, es sólo que escuchar ese nombre trae malos recuerdos, pero no queríamos hacerlo enserio...

Twilight:ves talion?...no tienes por que preocuparte, ahora que sabemos la verdad todos te apoyamos, ahora también somos tus amigas...

El pegaso no respondió.

Pinkie:oye...taaal?

Talion:y-yo...no se que decir...

Rarity:no tienes nada que decir cariño, entendemos PERFECTAMENTE por que lo hiciste, ahora sólo debemos seguir adelante.

Applejack:si talion!...tal ves ya te lo hayan dicho pero no por ser hijo de ese bastardo significa que tu seas igual, tu eres asombroso compañero, tal ves más.

Rarity:absolutamente!...pero encerio tienes más de 200 años?...

¡RARITY!

Twilight: el punto es...que tienes todo nuestro apoyo y cariño, también el de rainbow dash y...

Entonces el corcel levantó la mirada con preocupación.

"Rainbow" pensó.

Había olvidado a dash por completo, que pasaría cuando ella se enterara de todo, como lo tomaría?...

Talion:rainbow...yo no se si ella deba enterarse.

Twilight:eh?...por que no?, todas lo tomaron muy bien...excepto por el principio claro jeje...

Talion:no lo entienden?, ella es la clave para activar el buen propósito del séptimo elemento y si...ella se entera de quien soy y de dónde provengo tal ves esa oportunidad se desvanezca, les imploró que ella no sepa esto por lo mientras, podría afectar el curso de esta misión.

Applejack:pero por mis corrales?!...talion dulcesito, no puedes pedirnos tal cosa, ya no podemos mentirle a ella, no por lo que pasó la última ves que lo hicimos.

Fluttershy:es cierto...no podemos...

Twilight:hmmm...chicas tal ves tiene razón, de acuerdo lo haremos, pero...no por siempre, tarde o temprano debe saberlo...

Talion:gracias twilight, lo aprecio y si lo se, pero prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga, sólo denme un poco de tiempo, quiero que se lo tomé de la mejor manera posible.

Twilight: a todo esto...que hacen aquí ustedes chicas?...

Rarity:oh!,verás twilight...rainbow, pasó todo el día buscando a talion y fue con todas nosotras, pensamos...

Applejack: verás corazón, pensamos que rainbow estaría aquí después de buscarte por todos lados, pero creo que no ah estado por aquí cierto?...

Twilight:de echo no, se había ido a buscar a talion a la granja...probablemente chicas se haya ido a casa, talion y yo iremos a buscarla cierto?...

Talion:si claro!...ustedes pueden irse a descansar y...gracias por todo, enserio yo...no se que decir sólo,gracias...

Applejack:no hay cuidado terroncito!

Pinkie:sisisisisisisisiis no te preocupes! Para eso están los amigos...

Rarity:no es nada encanto, ahora vámonos todas!, ustedes dos busquen a rainbow de acuerdo? Nos vemos!

Las 5 yeguas salieron de la biblioteca dejando así solos a twi y a talion,quienes por su parte se disponían a salir cuando twilight le dijo.

Twilight:bien,vayamos a buscar a dash, pero primero tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas...ya quedamos que ninguna le dirá nada a rainbow dash, pero tu si, si encerio la quieres debes decirle la verdad...

Talion:si si ya te oí!...se lo diré mañana de acuerdo?...ahora vámonos

Dicho esto ambos salieron volando de ahí en dirección a la casa de rainbow dash, la noche ya había caído por completo, el silencio,la calma, el escenario perfecto para pensar. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que llegarán a la casa de nubes, ahí estaba de nuevo, la sensación de nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo y hacer temblar sus alas, el joven talion respiro hondo y toco la puerta de la casa, al principio no hubo respuesta pero entonces la puerta se abrió y se asomó un rostro cansado y frustrado, la cara de rainbow quien al ver a talion y a twilight parados en su puerta reacciono y se paró recta.

Talion: gracias a celestia aquí estas!, empezaba a preocuparme, donde estuviste? te estuve buscando todo el día pero no te encontré.

Twilight: jeje, veras dashie, cuando tu saliste a buscarlo con applejack el estuvo con fluttershy, cuando llegaste con ella el ya estaba con pinkie, pero cuando llegaste con rarity talion estaba llegando conmigo, pero jamás te encontró a ti por eso siguió con las demás.

Talion: si jajá…perdón por eso Rainbow dash, pero si aun quieres podemos salir tu y yo a volar por ahí, si quieres.

Vaya sorpresa cuando notaron que Rainbow estaba a punto de estallar pero antes de poder reclamar algo esta se desmayo y cayo rendida ante el cansancio, twilight y el joven pegaso se echaron a reír.

Talion; bueno twilight, supongo que eso fue un no? Jeje alguien tendrá que llevarla a su habitación…

Twilight:tu eres su huésped, se un caballero y súbela!.-respondió molesta.

Talio:okok!...solo bromeaba, por cierto gracias por lo de hoy, fue todo muy lindo y agradable, ah casi lo olvido...toma, estas son las memorias privadas de hechizos de mi bisabuelo. Hasta mañana twilight!

Twilight puso una cara de alegría pura y le sonrió ,después ayudo a talion a poner a Rainbow en su lomo y se despidió al fin. Ambos pegasos estaban solos de nuevo, después de un minuto talion subió a Rainbow a su recamara y la recostó suavemente en su cama de nubes.

El la miro de nuevo, ahí estaban de nuevo esas extrañas sensaciones, verla descansar le daba paz y tranquilidad al muchacho, titubeo un instante y acerco su rostro al de ella dándole un tierno beso en la frente sin decir mas que "hasta mañana" ,cuando aparto su rostro percibió una ligera sonrisa por parte de la pequeña dahsie.

Dejándola descansar, talion volvió abajo y recordó que tenia que limpiar su desastre de cocina, se puso de nuevo su delantal y comenzó a limpiar hasta que amaneció.

-—-—-

Bien este fue el episodio 3, para una persona que pregunto, actualizo bastante pronto por que en esta semana tendré un examen súper importante y no podré escribir , prefiero actualizar lo que tengo y así no dejar pendiente!...


	4. Capítulo 4: sólo una pesadilla más

Capítulo 4: sólo una pesadilla más.

Nota:ahora si!...en este cap ya estamos sincronizados con el tiempo después de que dashie se desmayara xS pero eeeen fin,... Por cierto los diálogos encerrados en son susurros como ecos en el vacío y las frase encerradas en "" son pensamientos.

Nota 2: en este capítulo empieza el motivo por el cual clasifique esta historia en T, escenas eróticas algo explícitas no recomendadas para menores y/o gente sensible.

-—-—-

Talion había estado arreglando y limpiando su desorden durante la noche y la madrugada, aunque estaba enfocado en su tarea no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que había dejado sepultado entre sus memorias, "soy el hijo del rey sombra". Una ves término de acomodar se dispuso a cocinar de nuevo, pero a diferencia de la primera ves puso a prueba las enseñanzas que pinkie pie le había inculcado durante su tiempo con ella.

Un par de pasteles después.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y no dejaba de intentar comprender lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el echo de tener que decirle a rainbow dash quien era en realidad, como lo tomaría?, quien sabe si después de decírselo ella lo odiaría, en fin, su mente no estaba al 100% en esos instantes dado a que no había dormido por estar limpiando y cocinando pero más que nada pensando en todo lo acontecido.

"Acéptalo talion, si ella se entera estarás más jodido que de costumbre".

Ya había preparado a la perfección el desayuno de su querida rainbow y el suyo, esta ves con el mínimo de quemaduras talion decidió ir y sentarse en la sala de la casa, se recostó un momento dejando caer su cabeza en las esponjosas y complacientes nubes, aún era muy temprano y el dudó que rainbow despertara a esas horas así que prefirió intentar dormir...tal ves no era la mejor de la ideas.

SUEÑO DE TALION.

En una pequeña habitación del palacio de canterlot. 5 años antes del incidente de nightmare moon

Un pequeño pegaso color cyan estaba sentado junto a la ventana, observando, sólo mirando el paisaje y al resto de los ponis caminar por las lujosas calles del lugar. Entonces una presencia familiar lo distrae de su vista, la princesa luna estaba ahí de nuevo, otra ves le contaría una excelente historia, o no?...

El pequeño pegaso comenzaba a dar saltitos alrededor de la princesa y a abrazarla, pero al ver la expresión de esta inmediatamente supo que algo no andaba bien.

Talion:sucede algo mami?...

Luna:mi pequeño talion, tengo algo que contarte, algo que no te gustara...

Talion: que sucede?...la tía celestia se enteró de lo que pusimos en su shampoo?

Luna:jem...no mi amor, tengo que contarte hacerca de ti, verás hijo mío...hubo un tiempo donde un malvado rey gobernaba el imperio de crystal...

Con cada palabra que emanaba de la boca de luna la expresión de alegría del pequeño talion thunder se ponía cada ves más triste y llena de decepción, era el hijo de un mounstruo!, lo que probablemente lo hacía uno también a el. Lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron a brotar de sus jóvenes e inocentes ojos, sin decir una sola palabra talion se pudo de pie y con una mirada de odio dijo.

Talion: todo este tiempo viví en una mentira!...tu...TU ME MENTISTE!..fuera de aquí! No quiero verte! No quiero ver a nadie! Soy un monstruo...fuera!...

Luna:no talion!..espera por favor deja que me explique no!...

El pequeño pegaso echo de la habitación a la princesa cerrando la puerta con gran fuerza, luna estaba devastada, ella también empezó a llorar, para su sorpresa la princesa celestia apareció junto a ella y la abrazo, sólo diciendo. "Tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo, tendrá que asimilarlo con el tiempo."

Por su parte talion caminaba en círculos en su habitación llorando y gimiendo con furia.

"Soy el hijo de un monstruo!, soy un monstruo!" Susurraba repetidamente.

El potro escuchaba como su "madre" lloraba detrás de la puerta y como celestia trataba de consolarla. "Si tan sólo me hubieran dejado morir". Al escuchar esos pensamientos la princesa celestia se separó de golpe de su hermana, su rostro calmado y sereno cambio a uno molesto. En un par de segundos ella abrió la puerta de un zarpazo con su magia, entro a la habitación seguido de luna mientras el potrillo seguía en sus delirios.

Talion:dije...que me dejaran sólo!...

Celestia:talion!...es suficiente!...acepto que estés molesto pero que pienses esas cosas tan petulantes y frías no las permitiré!...ahora siéntate y escucha!...efectivamente eres el hijo del rey sombra, pero si te trajimos y te dejamos vivir fue por algo, por que a diferencia de el tu tienes bondad adentro, si piensas que muerto estarías mejor entonces adelante!...estamos muy alto y tienes la ventana justo en frente...

Luna:basta hermana! Déjalo el...

Celestia: no...el tendrá que aceptar las cosas de una u otra manera, talion, tu eres muy especial, tienes el corazón puro, tal ves la magia de las sombras esté en tus venas pero no significa que seas como el!...no es quien eres si no quien decides ser, todo depende de ti, eres un buen chico, jamás as lastimado a nadie y sobretodo mi hermana te ah dado todo el amor y cariño que podía darte una madre!, que crees que sucedería con ella si a ti te pasara algo?...debes aprender que en la vida hay maldad, pero sólo tu puedes decidir que camino tomar, ocultar la maldad en ti o dejarla fluir va a ser tu responsabilidad.

Talion:p-pero...yo...yo soy el hijo de alguien malo?...tengo miedo...no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar...

Celestia: es común que tengas miedo pequeño, pero debes aprender a afrontar tus temores, es TU decisión, recuerda que siempre hay elección.

Parecía ser un buen sueño, recordando las palabras de celestia y todo eso, incluso el recuerdo después de esa discusión donde todos se abrazan y siguen con su vida. Pero como toda pesadilla, la peor parte empieza después de la buena. El recuerdo en el sueño de talion se traspaso hasta cinco años después, el año en que luna se convirtió en nightmare moon y por consecuencia de esto la princesa celestia tuvo que desterrarla a la luna. Entonces su pesadilla hizo que apareciera el talion adulto dentro del sueño, estaba en un llano oscuro sin nadie más que el, de repente unos extraños susurros comenzaron a manifestarse.

no por ser hijo de ese bastardo significa que tu seas igual, tu eres asombroso compañero, tal ves más.

Talion: pero que diablos?!...

tienes todo nuestro apoyo y cariño, también el de rainbow dash y...

Talion: no entiendo! Agh...

el elemento es susceptible tanto al amor como al odio. Lamentablemente tu posees un poco de ambos

Talion:es mentira!...

Entonces las voces guardaron silencio. Talion se había tirado al piso llorando, pero entonces lo vio, una sombra, el pegaso se puso de pie y observo a la figura sombría que se acercaba y se detenía a unos pasos de el.

Sombra misteriosa:HAHA AHORA LO ENTIENDES?...TARDE O TEMPRANO LOS ALAGOS Y EL APOYO CAMBIARÁN POR OFENSAS Y ACUSACIONES...

Talion: quien eres tu?...que carajo sucede!

Sombra misteriosa:NO PODRÁS EVITAR LO INEVITABLE!...HAHA TU NO ERES BUENO TALION, ERES ALGUIEN TAN MALO COMO EL!...

Talion:mientes!...no soy como el...como tu!...ellas no harán eso!...jamás!...

Sombra misteriosa:NI SIQUIERA...RAINBOW DASH? HAHAHA

Talion:yo...no! Ella no!...y si fuera como dices me alejaría de ella!...no la lastimaría !

Sombra misteriosa:NO LO ENTIENDES CIERTO?...OH YA VEO!...SIENTES ALGO POR ELLA NO ES ASÍ?... HAHAHA!... ELLA JAMÁS PODRÁ AMARTE! TU ERES UN SER MALIGNÓ Y DESPRECIABLE Y EL PODER DE LAS SOMBRAS DENTRO DE TI LO CORROBORA!

Talion: cierra la maldita boca imbecil!...no sabes nada!... YO NO SOY COMO TU!...

La temible sombra se acercó a talion hasta estar frente a frente, comenzó a aclararse dando forma a...TALION...imposible!...la sombra era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo talion, pero distinto y más cruel, su pelaje cyan se había vuelto oscuro y negro como la noche,sus alas terminaban en punta y su crin bi color se había vuelto completamente blanca con un brillo alrededor, pero la peor parte fue cuando alzó la vista hasta la cara de su contraparte, una sonrisa tétrica y colmillos emanando de ella, sus ojos una ves azules eran notoriamente los más cambiados, se habían tornado rojos como la sangre y sus pupilas eran como las de una serpiente, ojos repletos de maldad.

Era imposible!, esa cosa no podía ser el, no podía!. Talion se quedo sin habla, justo como si le hubieran quitado la voz por completo, una ves más el espectro río perversamente.

NO TALION NO ERES COMO YO...POR QUE ¡YO - SOY - TU! HAHAHA. TODO LO QUE VALORAS Y AMAS DEJARA DE EXISTIR!...TU QUERIDA RAINBOW, ELLA TAMBIÉN MORIRÁ Y TODO SERÁ POR TU CULPA!...

El ser volvió a reír y esta ves más fuerte, por su parte el pegaso cyan estaba horrorizado, de repente la figura espectral comenzó a desvanecerse y el mundo oscuro igual. Talion cayo directo al vacío escuchando esa maldita risa mientras caía, perdiendose en en el olvido en sus propias pesadillas...

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Talion: ¡AAAAAAH!...

Eran casi las 12:00 del día cuando el corcel despertó de golpe, estaba asustado,sudando y con las venas de su cuello sobresaliendo, su corazón latía con gran fuerza y rapidez que pareciera que fuera a salirse de sus sitio.

La expresión del semental completamente en shock, no tenía idea de que pensar, o en todo caso decir. Para empezar ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de si ese sueño era real.

Talion se levantó por completo y aún exaltado empezó a caminar en círculos repitiendo una y otra ves "no no no no no!"

Talion:no!, no es cierto!...jamás haría tal cosa!...oh es que acaso?...no claro que no, no podría lastimar a ninguna, mucho menos a rainbow dash, no me lo perdonaría!

El joven seguía con su discusión con sigo mismo hasta que no muy lejos escucho que alguien se acercaba, rainbow dash había despertado, tan tarde?...oh cierto, es rainbow.

La pegaso bajo las escaleras tallandose los ojos con su casco, se sintió algo sorprendida al ver a talion, que estaba en un estado bastante extraño, sudor corriendo por su frente y nervioso.

Rainbow:talion?,que haces?...por que estas tan...del asco?...

Este por su parte al notar que dash estaba ahí pensó "mier-da".

Talion:eh?...yo amm...estaba, ya sabes...despierto.

Rainbow:si ya me di cuenta, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta, que te sucede?...lo último que recuerdo es que llegaste y me desmaye y...bueno...aún así responde!

Talion:yo...tuve una...pesadilla y por eso estoy tan, así.

Rainbow:u-una pesadilla?...bueno yo, es decir...todo en orden?...

Talion:alguna ves has tenido miedo de algo que puedas soñar?...algo que fuese tan real que te consume?...

Se hizo silencio.

Rainbow:claro que si!...no se por que te lo diré pero últimamente no eh dormido muy bien, tengo pesadillas de aquella ocasión en la que casi muero por culpa de discord y...y donde mi papa se sacrificó para devolverme la vida...si...Bien yo te dije lo que me pasa ahora tu, que pudo ser tan malo para que te pusieras tan...horrible.

Talion:hmmm...que pensarías de mi si...si te dijera que soy hijo de alguien que fue malo y un maldito bastardo, tu...tu me odiarías?...

Rainbow:eh?...a que te refieres? -pregunto con rostro amenazador.

Talion:ayer les confesé a las chicas un secreto acerca de mi, de quien soy realmente, no pude resistir al mentir. Al principio quería ocultartelo por que tu...tu me importas, por miedo supongo, pero ahora se que tienes derecho como todas las demás a saber...rainbow dash...soy el hijo del rey SOMBRA !

Dicho esto la joven rápidamente cambió su expresión de ira a una de confusión y asombro.

Rainbow:que?...es una broma verdad?...

Talion:no...no lo es, soy el hijo del rey sombra.

Rainbow:n-no puede ser!...tu...pero...explicate ahora mismo!...

Talion:lo haré lo haré!...bien todo comenzó cuando...

Las palabras fluían a un ritmo constante en la historia de talion, pero a diferencia que con twilight o las demás esta ocasión fue mucho más meticuloso. Lamentablemente rainbow no sabía como reaccionar, escuchaba atenta cada palabra por parte de talion,cada palabra. Pero cada una de esas palabras le daba más que procesar.

Talion:y esa es la verdad...lamento, enserio lamento haberlo ocultado pero tenía miedo...y cuando te conocí, a todas, simplemente no pude mantenerlo...aunque la princesa me lo hubiera ordenado...yo comprendo si tu me odias o si quieres que...

Rainbow:basta!...responde algo, tu eres como el?...

(Pausa momentánea, recomiendo por ingenio personal que a partir de la siguiente frase reproduzcan la canción "listen to your heart de roxette" a mi criterio fue la que me inspiro a escribir la siguiente parte)

Talion:"genial! Ahora me odia"yo...no, no se...no se que pensar!...

Rainbow: y tu pesadilla, tenía que ver con todo el asunto no?...

Talion:"genial ahora enserio me odia" si rainbow dash, la parte...mala de mi estuvo en mi pesadilla, pero no quise hacer caso por que...por qué se que no es verdad, por que se que ahora ustedes son de las mejores cosas que tengo y no quiero perderlas, no quiero perderte...

Rainbow:eso era todo lo que quería escuchar...talion yo se que no eres alguien malo, te as portado tan lindo con migo que...entiendo por que tuviste que esconderlo en primer lugar, para mi no eres un monstruo, ve! Ni si quiera tienes pinta de rudo para ser uno!...confió en ti, y...también me importas...

Talion: pero rainbow yo...hey!...como que no tengo pinta de rudo?!...

Rainbow:el punto es!...que tienes mi apoyo y que...me agradas mucho.

Entonces la pequeña dashie bajo la cabeza y se ruborizo, talion por su parte seguía en su pequeño trance, al ver que el corcel seguía sintiéndose culpable rainbow decidió hacer algo para remediarlo.

La yegua acercó su rostro al de talion y le dio una tierna lamida en la mejilla, este al sentir la cálida lengua y la respiración de dash alzó la mirada y la miro fijamente a los ojos, de nuevo esa encantadora mirada, esos hermosos ojos coloridos y llenos de vida que lo tenían cautivado desde el primer momento, entonces supo, supo que sentía algo por ella, algo que aceleraba su corazón.

Ahí estaban, los extravagantes ojos azules observándola de nuevo, su mirada que expresaba seguridad, confianza y sobre todo,amor. Amor?,podía ser posible?...claro que si, en ese preciso momento la pegaso supo que sus sentimientos por talion rebasaban la amistad.

El cruce de miradas se hizo constante, ambos pegasos se pusieron de frente uno del otro haciendo que sus corazones se aceleraran con cada segundo que transcurría, no fue hasta que el joven talion cerró los ojos y empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente al de la yegua directo hacia sus labios,pero estando cerca de estos el se detuvo, dudando y pensando si hacia lo correcto. Rainbow al ver esto decidió completar lo que empezó, cerró los ojos de golpe y término de acercar su boca a la de talion dado el primer beso de amor.

Ese primer beso estuvo lleno de los más puros y extraños sentimientos que ambos jamás sintieron, el sólo sentir el calor de sus bocas y las múltiples sensaciones placenteras en sus labios fueron tan hermosos, unos segundos después los dos pegasos separaron sus labios a falta de aire dejando un delgado hilo de saliva. Después de recobrar el aire todo fue silencio durante unos instantes...cabizbajos y sonrojados los dos jóvenes usaban una de sus piernas para abrazar la otra en señal de pena.

Talion:rainbow dash...yo...no se que paso perdón...creo que me gustas...y mucho. -dijo entrecortado.

Rainbow:dashie...dime dashie, talion creo que también me gustas...y mucho. -musito ella.

Al oir dichas palabras el semental de melena bicolor centró su atención en su compañera quien, al terminar su frase dejo caer su rostro como si hubiese dicho algo malo, la reacción de talion fue muy distinta, al ver a la rainbow en ese estado le tomo su rostro con uno de sus cascos y lo levantó deleitando una leve sonrisa,la miro de nuevo fijamente y le susurró.

Talion:me gustas dashie, más de lo que te imaginas, lo que siento por ti es...fuerte y ahora se que quiero estar contigo...

Rainbow: tu...lo dices en serio?...también te gusto?...es decir,no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo-respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Talion:no llores preciosa, tal ves es pronto pero juro por celestia que jamás te dejare sola, jamás!...

El corcel acercó su boca al rostro de dash y le dio una cálida lamida para quitarle las lágrimas, ella por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír y darle inconscientemente un abrazo que después de un segundo le fue correspondido.

Yegua y corcel se sentaron en el suelo sobre sus patas traseras y continuaron con el abrazo. Ranbow se sentía tan indefensa pero a la ves tan segura en los brazos de talion, le daban fuerza, expresaban cariño, en ese instante la intrépida rainbow dash supo por fin que no quería estar con nadie más.

Rainbow: te quiero talion...prométeme que jamás me dejarás sola oíste!...prométemelo!...-replico ella.

Talion:jamás en la vida dashie...

Estas últimas palabras aceleraron el ritmo cardíaco de la pegaso, dando pie a otro beso,esta ves con un poco más de empeño la pequeña dashie alzo la mirada hacia el corcel y comenzó a besarlo, mucho más apasionado y energético que el primero, a talion no le quedo más que cooperar, con cada rose de sus labios y cada movimiento de sus cabezas la pareja comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones únicas y excitación. Sin dejar de abrazarse en ningún momento, los besos fueron haciéndose cada ves más intensos, talion quiso contribuir a la causa así que empezó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca de rainbow quien respondió de la misma manera, ambos jugando con sus lenguas y sintiendo como sus cuerpos entraban en una fase más sería de excitación.

Después de jugar con sus lenguas la pareja separo sus rostros lentamente unos instantes y al abrir sus ojos notaron que al separarse otro hilo de saliva quedaba entre ellos, los dos se rieron levemente, entonces rainbow abrió sus alas y con estas sujeto más fuerte a talion jalándole hacia ella haciendo que cayeran por completo al suelo de nube quedando el encima de ella, talion por su parte se sonrojó de los nervios.

Talion:dashie tu...estas segura que...hace calor aquí no?...no vamos algo deprisa jeje-dijo nervioso.

Rainbow:por supuesto que no, además TU debes compensarme el día entero por lo de ayer que te estuve buscando, quiero mi tiempo compartido contigo...además tampoco apresurare las cosas...tranquilo guapo -respondió ruborizada y con algo de sarcasmo.

Dicho esto el corcel sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a besar los labios de rainbow dash con suavidad y calidez, ella comenzaba a relajarse dejándose llevar por el momento aunque al principio le pareció excesivo lo que había provocado, pero entonces cuando empezó a sentir los besos de su pareja recorrer su cuello sintió una sensación excitante y suave que comenzaba a experimentar, poco a poco talion comenzaba a posar sus cascos alrededor de su cuello envolviéndola con suavidad.

Talion:jamás te dejare sola, te NESESITO y no pienso perderte.

La pequeña dashie dio una enorme sonrisa al oír las palabras de talion quien la volvió a mirar a los ojos devolviéndole el gesto. Rainbow envolvió sus alas alrededor del cuerpo del pegaso quien sintió como de nuevo era jalado hacia ella, esta ves en ves de arrimarlo hacia ella decidió girarlo para así quedar ella encima de el. El sentimiento que ambos compartían era especial, no podían dejar de seguir sus deseos, ahora le tocaba a rainbow dash tomar el control de la situación, ella comenzó con algunas mordidas en las orejas de talion provocando que este no pudiera contenerse y dio unos leves gemidos, entonces dejo de morder sus orejas solo para pasar suavemente su lengua por su cuello, el corcel por su parte respiraba algo exaltado y algo sonríente se dejo llevar de igual manera ante las circunstancias.

Cuando la yegua término con su acto talion le correspondió primero con otro beso apasionado, después estando aún ella sobré el el joven replico el movimiento de alas envolviendo a la fémina entre estas y acercándola hacia su pecho. Los cascos de talion ahora recorrían ahora la cintura de rainbow bajando cada vez más a sus costados, mientras que con su boca y su legua recorría el cuello y el pecho de dashie, la respiración de la yegua y los gemidos que emitía lograban hacer que ella sintiera que nada le importaba, que todo lo que sentiría sería tan asombroso y adorable que no pediría nada a cambio. Ambos pegasos estaban mega excitados y súper dispuestos a continuar pero el maldito destino jodio de nuevo la situación, un rápido golpeteo en la puerta de la casa hizo que la concentración de talion y de rainbow se desvaneciera , los dos respiraban aceleradamente y varias gotas de sudor podían distinguirse en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes.

Rainbow:hay mierda!...que puede ser tan importante!...más que esto!...eso,eso no es nada genial -exclamo ella tratando de recobrar el aire.

Talion:emm...rainbow, no crees que deberíamos...ya sabes, ver quien es tal ves sea importante...

Rainbow:pero talion...ash!...bien, pero no quiero que te vallas me oíste!?...

Talion:te lo juro!...ahora podrías, dejar...para que nos levantemos jeje -dijo el.

Rainbow apenada se quitó de encima para que su huésped pudiera levantarse una ves de pie ambos rieron mientras que los golpeteos de la puerta se hacían más fuertes.

¿?:hola?! Por favor es una emergencia!...talion?...rainbow?...-abran maldita sea! Hay malas noticiaaaas!-gritaba una voz familiar.

Ambos pegasos se acercaron y abrieron la puerta, vaya sorpresa al ver a una alicornio púrpura que a pesar de estar la puerta abierta seguía golpeando, pero la cabeza de talión.

Rainbow:twilight?!...que te sucede!...sabes estaba algo ocupada! -insinuó a regañadientes.

Talion:y...podrías...dejar...de...golpearme?!...auch!...twilight ya esta abierto!...

Twilight:hay lo siento jeje...es que necesitaba...un momento, ocupados?...melenas despeinadas al igual que las plumas de sus alas, sudor en la frente, labial en la boca de talion?!...rainbow!...acaso estaban intimidando?! -dijo picara.

La expresión de los dos pegasos fue de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron cual platos. Mientras que twi sólo se dedicó a reír al ver sus caras.

Twilight:wow! Que bueno!...ya decía que ambos hacían bonita pareja!...díganme quien beso a quien primero! -dijo inocentemente.

Talion: jeje gracias twi...en realidad fue...

Rainbow: wow wow WOW! alto ahí!...amiga que indiscreta!...y tu por que simplemente ibas a contarle?!...para empezar por que estas aquí twilight!...hace unos instantes parecías estar muy exaltada -musito molesta.

Twilight:oh por celestia es cierto!...muchachos la princesa luna envió una carta para talion...tenemos problemas.

-—-—-

BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPÍTULO 4! Levanté la mano quien pensó que habría sexo salvaje al primer instante! Quien pensó que rainbow sería la única con pesadillas feas y traumantes ?...ahora si saben algo más de talion, perverso pero aún así cuenta jaja...por cierto ya se que dije que no apresuraría el romance peeeeero!...no pude evitarlo xS todas las historias necesitan romance así que creí que era el ambiente y momento adecuados (a mi criterio)...ahora...este será el último capítulo que publique en esta semana por que tengo mi examen y me estoy ultra mega súper muriendo de los jodidos nervios!...por favor dejen sus reviews sus críticas constructivas mentadas de madre etc xD espero les haya gustado EN SERIO! y de aquí en adelante pienso administrar las escenas eróticamente románticas entre algunos momento de la historia. Sin más que decir, CHAO CHAO!


	5. CAPITULO 5: A PRISAS Y ENTRE LLAMAS

CAPITULO 5: A PRISAS Y ENTRE LAS LLAMAS.

Eh vuelto!...ya se que me tarde 7.7... Pero fue por el examen y por que quería que este episodio fuese más largo...creo k es todo, gozenlo! :D

...

Todos tenían una expresión de preocupación y duda, algo andaba mal, algo grande.

Twilight: la princesa Luna envió una carta para Talion, tenemos serios problemas…

En ese momento las expresiones de Rainbow y de Talion se tornaron doblemente preocupadas.

Talion: ¿qué clase de malas noticias? –dijo en un tono serio.

Twilight: velo por ti mismo…-decía mientras le entregaba la carta con el sello real de Luna en ella.

El pegaso sin dudar tomo aquella carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

"Mi querido Talión, me temo que la búsqueda de la reliquia tendrá que agilizarse, tengo noticias de que la reina Chrysalis y sus simuladores están tras el elemento también. Por desgracia para nosotros estos se han aliado con el rey Sombra, confió en que estés leyendo esto en presencia de las guardianas ya que tenía la impresión de que no podrías resistir el mentirles a tus nuevas amistades, y si es que ya les as contado la verdad, debo recalcar mi muchacho que es prescindible que recuperen terreno en esta misión, no pueden dejar que Chrysalis y Sombra lleguen primero al elemento, tendrán que olvidar tus dos días de integración y apresurarse a llegar al paso de las montañas Suede, si recortan por el bosque Everfree tal vez aun halla posibilidad, deposito mi confianza en tus cascos Talion, en todas ustedes. Equestria lo requiere, atte. Luna."

La princesa había sido muy clara, había que detenerlos a toda costa, y todos entendían el riesgo que implicaba.

Applejack: wow para tus carruajes?!...dices que Chrysalis y sus mosquitos se aliaron con Sombra?...

Rarity: y que si no recuperamos algo de terreno podríamos perder no solo la vida si no toda Equestria?!

Talion: más o menos…tenemos que partir ya!...necesitaremos varias cosas, y twi se encargó de hacer una lista de esas cosas.

Twilight: gracias Talion, bien amigas esto se ah puesto más serio, necesitaremos ropa de invierno, capas, alforjas con suministros, sleepings para dormir, libros de hechizos de defensa y el equipo de Talion, ¡ahora todos los ponis a trabajar!.

Cada una de las chicas y chico fueron a prepararse, Apple Jack y Rarity partieron hacia Sweet Apple Acres para empacar y dejar a sus pequeñas hermanas con la abuela Smith y big mac. Twilight se encargó de algunos preparativos mágicos y de dejar a Spike con Flash.

Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie prepararon sus alforjas pero como los animales de Flutters se quedarían solos Pinkie creyó conveniente dejar a Cheese a cargo de Angel y los demás hasta que volvieran. Solo nos quedan Rainbow y Talion quienes regresaban a la casa de esta última. Dash subió a su habitación y empezó a empacar, mientras que talion solamente sacaba un costal que había escondido en uno de los sillones de nube, lo abrió y ahí había unas cuantas cosas, una capa con capucha, unas botas de invierno, una armadura de alas y por ultimo una espada en su funda, Talion la observo por un momento sin desenvainarla, el arma blanca tenía un diseño singular, era una espada larga, con un extraño grabado en toda la hoja, en la empuñadura de igual manera tenía un grabado distinto y una gema azul al final de esta, "será mi venganza" susurro al vacío, mientras tanto la pegaso cyan bajaba las escaleras cuando vio y escucho lo que su pareja había dicho.

Rainbow: Talion?...estas bien?...

No hubo respuesta. Entonces la yegua decidió acercarse al corcel quien seguía mirando esa espada.

Rainbow: Tal?...

Talion: eh?...lo siento Dash, sabes…el rey Sombra es inmune a todas las armas convencionales y sin los elementos de la armonía lo es aún más, excepto esta espada, su hoja fue forjada del mismo poder de sombras capaz de atravesar su frio corazón, espero ser yo el que le dé fin…-decía mientras derramaba una lagrima de ira.

Rainbow: ¡hey chico rudo!...tranquilo, todo irá bien ya veras, digo me tienes a mí, tu novia ¿no?. –respondió con un abrazo y una lamida en la mejilla.

Esas palabras libraron al pegaso de su trance "¿novia?" pensaba y se sonrojaba.

Talion: pero Rainbow Dash…aun no te lo eh pedido bien…

La yegua lo miro confundida. Entonces el muchacho dejo la espada en el suelo, se posó frente a frente de Dash y le tomo una pesuña con ambos cascos,luego estiro una de sus alas acercando esta en dirección de Rainbow.

Talion: Dashie…si me sucediera algo durante esta misión, al menos moriría feliz sabiendo que salí con la asombrosa Rainbow Dash, hermosa pegaso tú...¿quisieras ser mi poni especial?...-recito sin soltar la pesuña de Rainbow.

El rostro de la pegaso multicolor se ilumino y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, la emoción invadía todo su cuerpo y la alegría por igual.

Rainbow: ¡que emoción que emoción que emciooon! y-yo….¡si! ¡si quiero ser tu novia!...–devolvió el gesto ruborizada y estirando igual su ala para tocar puntas con la de Talion.

En la cultura de los pegasos, estirar las alas y entrelazar las puntas significa que se entregaban a una pareja, que se querían y que empezarían una relación formal, a diferencia que en el matrimonio esta petición era más simple. Un gesto inocente de amor. Eso sucedió en ese instante, Talion había cerrado el lazo sentimental entre ella y el, todo se tornó cálido una vez más, pero esta vez el joven pegaso tomo las riendas. Entonces comenzó a besarla al haber escuchado la respuesta de Rainbow, está por su parte no opuso resistencia porque eso quería justamente, besos lentos y apasionados entre ambos pegasos que erizaron sus plumas en señal de excitación y emoción. Después de los besos cariñosos ambos se separaron y sonrientes juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

Rainbow: te quiero Talion, con todo mi corazón.

Talion: incluso más que a ti misma?-pregunto sarcástico.

Rainbow: tal vez...casi...hmmm bueno un poco más que a mi...¡pero sólo un poco!

Pero el amor tendría que posponerse una vez más, el tiempo era prescindible en esos momentos, tiempo que no podían derrochar así que ambos se dieron un último y corto beso para continuar con sus deberes. Rainbow continúo empacando algunas de sus cosas, incluyendo su ropa de invierno una carta y algunas fotos, mientras que Talion continuaba poniéndose su capa y colocando su espada en el lomo.

...

En algún lugar del bosque.

¿?:¿y bien?, se dirigen hacia aquí? -preguntaba una voz profunda.

¿?:si, ahora mismo piensan partir, ponemos en marcha el plan?...-respondió una segunda voz aparentemente de mujer.

¿?: aún no...debemos esperar a que ganen un poco de terreno, y cuando estén más cerca nos encargaremos de ellos, por ahora sólo mandaré a Shade contigo, usa a tus simuladores, hay que darles un pequeño escarmiento muajajajaj! -concluyo la temeraria voz con malicia.

...

Ya era de noche cuando las guardianas y su guía se reunieron en la biblioteca. Todos estaban ahí, todos listos, a excepción de Rarity que seguía discutiendose en la boutique por cual abrigo debía llevar.

Talion: bien…estamos todos, casi todos. Como sabemos el rey Sombra no está solo, su alianza con Chrysalis va a resultar perjudicial así que tendremos que alcanzarlo y de ser posible dejarlos atrás…lamento decirles que la única manera de hacer esto es cruzando a través del bosque Everfree, así que si ya estamos listos deberíamos partir.

Fluttershy: ¿b-bosque ev-verfree?-pregunto asustada.

Pinkie: tranquila Flutters!... Talion nos va a proteger verdad Taliii?

Talion: ummm claro que sí!...prometo protegerlas a cada una dado a mi genialidad...aunque se perfectamente que pueden protegerse también jeje –dijo en tono sarcástico.

Entonces llego Rarity y como era de esperarse traía consigo varias maletas repletas de cosas que probablemente serían inservibles.

Rarity: a mí no me molestaría que me protegieras grandulón –dijo picara.

Al escuchar esto Rainbow Dash comenzó a exhalar humo por los celos, entonces salió volando hasta donde ellos y versátilmente se abalanzo sobre Talion abrazándolo fuertemente casi asfixiandolo.

Rainbow: hey déjalo!...consíguete el tuyo! –grito molesta.

Rarity: jeje tranquila cariño. Solo era un juego, ahora SI estamos seguras de los de ustedes dos -replico divertida.

El resto de las ponis se echaron a reír al ver como Rainbow parecía una fiera abrazando y casi estrangulando a Talion. Esta por su lado estaba algo avergonzada y en un parpadeo soltó al chico que luchaba por recobrar el aliento. Una vez de pie notaron que todas los miraban.

Applejack: así que…la temeraria y ruda Rainbow Dash tiene novio?-decía mientras reía a carcajadas.

Rarity: pues yo me siento feliz por ambos, Rainbow se ah sacado el premio mayor contigo, un perfecto caballero y de actitud idéntica a la de ella…

Twilight: lo mismo digo chicos, que bueno por ambos…

Fluttershy: YAY!

Pinkie: pues yo me supermegarecontrachi alegro por que así podré hacerles una gran fiesta!...-decía la poni rosada abrazando a la pareja.

Ranbow: wow gracias Pinkie...gracias a todas...¡pero aún así si alguna se le acerca o se atreve a tocar una sola de sus plumas azules me encargare de que no pueda caminar por 3 meses! -amenazo con firmeza.

Talion:Am Dashie...no crees que exageras un poquito...ellas son tus amigas...mis...nuestras amigas -decía mientras abrazaba a la pegaso.

Rainbow: bueno guapo...creo tienes razón, pero aún así mantendré los ojos abiertos contigo Rarity -replico sería y después se echo a reír.

El resto hizo lo mismo, todos se rieron por un momento, pero volviendo a la realidad.

Twilight: bien ahora supongo que no vamos?...

Talion: cierto!...bien estem, primero vayamos al bosque Everfree ok? -decía mientras se disponía a levantar vuelo.

Twilight: espera Talion!...yo NESESITO que vengas con migo antes, las demás esperen en la entrada del bosque -replico esta caminando en dirección de la biblioteca.

El pegaso por su parte hizo caso omiso y la siguió, aunque un poco confundido pero aún así obedeció.

Talion: que sucede Twilight? -pregunto intrigado.

Twilight: verás, tengo que hacer algo, pero antes...que estarías dispuesto a hacer por Rainbow? -pregunto ella con seriedad.

Talion: todo...o al menos hasta donde pueda...

Mientras tanto Rainbow y las otras observaban de la misma manera como el corcel entraba en la librería con twi cerrando la puerta después de este. Pero sin replicar o decir nada las otras 5 ponis hicieron lo que su amiga dijo. Minutos después arribaron al bosque Everfree, si de día el lugar era tétrico y tenebroso, ya de noche lo sería más, pero había algo diferente, no era la típica sensación de siempre si no que ahora el aura del bosque se sentía más oscura, más aterradora y maligna.

Fluttershy: s-soy la única que cree que este l-lugar se ve más at-aterrador que de costumbre? -pregunto escondida tras Pinkie.

Rainbow: Fluttershy tiene razón!, pero aunque se vea más oscuro no significa que la magnífica Rainbow Dash deba tener miedo!...unas pocas sombras no serán suficientes para asustarme! -respondía la pegaso de ojos rosas con mucha confianza.

Applejack: woa! Para tu tren señorita, me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que esta ves debemos andar con extra cuidado, no sabemos si Chrysalis y su nuevo amiguito nos estén preparando algo ahí dentro...no es que jueguen muy limpio precisamente.

Rarity: buena observación querida, pero por eso vine pre-pa-rada!, traje varios abrigos, bufandas, botas y quien sabe tal ves necesitemos gorros no creen?, que bueno que Twilight usara ese hechizo de espacio en mis alforjas si no QUIEN hubiera podido cargar mi equipaje!, por cierto...donde están ella y Talion? -pregunto curiosa.

No muy lejos de ahí las guardianas distinguieron a dos siluetas aproximandose volando a gran velocidad. Momentos después las dos presencias, Twilight y Talion arribaron al punto establecido, pero ninguno se veía distinto, lo que habían hablado o hecho mientras estaban solos no parecía nada grave. Al parecer.

Pinkie Pie: bien amigos, ahora que?...

Twilight: de acuerdo a lo que sabemos, el nos guiara gracias a las memorias de Starwirl por el bosque hasta llevarnos a las montañas.

Talion: suena simple si lo dices así...bien,este es el plan, le preste a twi el libro para que hiciera una copia con su magia, así que ahora tenemos dos copias...Fluttershy, Rainbow y yo aseguraremos nuestros pasos por aire, el resto por tierra, al menos de ese modo no tendremos sorpresas...espero. -dijo con bastante seguridad.

Fluttershy: pero...tengo que ir yo volando?...puedo quedarme en tierra?...digo si se puede. -respondió insegura.

Rarity: hmmm tal ves sea mejor que ella se quede en tierra querido, es muy miedosa y sensible, pero insisto a que no debemos separarnos demasiado...como dijo AJ no sabemos si esos granujas nos vayan a jugar sucio.

Talion: esta bien...puede que tengas razón, no nos separaremos peeeero dash y yo estaremos en el aire por cualquier cosa cierto? -concluyo dirigíendose a la otra pegaso que lo observaba.

Esta por su lado asintió segura de si y con esto empezó el misterioso viaje. Justo como habían acordado los dos voladores emprendieron vuelo pero sin alejarse demasiado de las demás, el resto hacia lo mismo en tierra, todas iban en fila, Rarity y Applejack hasta atrás, Pinkie y Fluttershy en medio y Twilight en cabeza del grupo de ponis.

...

La primera hora a través del oscuro bosque fue bastante tranquila, hipotéticamente dado a que el ambiente oscuro y tétrico del lugar hacían que se mantuvieran en alerta, en especial Flutters quien seguía muerta de miedo hasta por el más pequeño crujir. Rarity y la vaquera llevaban todo el camino discutiendo de temas personales, la mayoría sobre moda y cosechar manzanas, la poni rosada intentaba calmar a su amiga miedosa, después estaba Twilight quien levitaba su réplica de las memorias y un mapa marcando y escribiendo sobre este último, mientras por su propio lado los dos jóvenes enamorados habían estado conversando y conociéndose durante la escasa hora, todo fue por compensación hacia Rainbow quien seguía algo molesta de no haber pasado más tiempo con su corcel, ellos habían aprovechado ese breve espacio de tiempo muy bien. Algunas risas, abrazos y uno que otro beso discreto volando en el cielo nocturno.

Rainbow: vaya eso es genial!...yo había competido en varios concursos en mi vida pero jamás el triatlón de equestria!...ahora veo por que dominas tan bien el vuelo y andar como poni de tierra...

Talion: si fue asombroso!, aunque quede en segundo después de Spitfire... -comentaba en tono triste.

Rainbow: no importa, segundo no es tan malo...para ti por que yo no lo soporto jaja...no sabía que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común, ahora me gustas más jeje...

El joven se puso tan rojo cual tomate.

Rainbow: aunque aún hay algo que no me as dicho...

Talion: que cosa? -respondió confuso.

Rainbow: cuando llegaste a ponyville la princesa Luna dijo que eras un gran fan mío, y muchas de las hazañas que te conté ya las sabias, como?.

Talion: bueno yo...es una historia graciosa ¿sabes?, la primera ves que te vi fue en el campamento de vuelo en Cloudsdale, como todo pegaso fui al entrenamiento, entonces te vi, ejecutando esa genial rain-plosion sónica fue que llamaste mi atención, pero jamás pude hablarte por pena, verás en esos tiempos no era muy sociable por temor a...ya sabes que, después te volví a ver cuando ganaste el título de mejor voladora de equestria, el como salvaste a Rarity fue lo más cool que había visto y una ves más hiciste la hermosa rain-plosion que me cautivo como la primera ves.

Rainbow: awwww Tal...un momento, tu estuviste ahí?.

Talion: si, mi tía Celestia me llevo para que compitiera pero no quise...así que observe como espectador, después de eso volví a Canterlot y le pregunte la princesa sobre ti, luego de contarme lo que sabía, hubo ocasiones en las que me dejo leer las cartas que llegabas a mandarle, así fue como husmee un poco acerca de ti jeje...lo demás es más obvio, cuando derrotaron a Discord, a nightmare moon y todas esas cosas... -recalco el joven avergonzado.

Cualquiera podría esperarse una respuesta negativa o mala expresión por parte de Dash, pero no, en ves de eso Rainbow reacciono igual de tranquila y con una expresión de ternura hacia el joven, según había dado a entender Talion había estado atraído hacia ella desde el campamento de vuelo, pero era más que obvio que hubo muchos factores que les impidieron conocerse, hasta ahora. El tiempo avanzaba y durante las ya 3 horas de viaje todo seguía demasiado tranquilo, muy mala señal dada la experiencia de todos, por otro lado las mane 6 ya se encontraban agotadas de tanto caminar/volar, hubo un momento en que los dos pegasos se cansaron de volar y siguieron a pie, entonces hallaron un pequeño terreno en medio de unos arbustos así que los 7 decidieron poner su campamento ahí para pasar la noche. Lo primero que hicieron fue asegurar la zona, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Talion se dividieron alrededor del campamento para verificar que todo estuviese en orden y de paso buscar madera para la fogata, mientras que Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy alistaban los sleepings y las almohadas de Rarity, incluso en una situación sería la unicornio blanca había traído un sleeping "adecuado" para su cuerpo elegante, por último Pinkie Pie estaba preparando algunas cantinfloras y ollas para cocinar la cena.

Rarity: muy bien!...sleepings listos twi!, ammm querida puedo preguntarte algo?.

Twilight: si claro Rarity que sucede?.

Rarity: que paso en la biblioteca, por que te llevaste a Talion?.

Twilight: b-bueno es que yo...

Pero antes de poder inventar una excusa el sonido de pasos acercándose a gran velocidad capto su atención, dos siluetas de pelaje azul venían hacia ellos.

Talion: yo...te...gane Dash...soy el mejor!... -decía el chico entrecortado por el cansancio.

Rainbow: claro que no carajo...yo..llegue antes!...

Ambos intentaban recobrar el aliento cuando se pusieron a discutir, igual a una pareja de casados, aquellos gritos resonaban por todo el bosque hasta que Applejack y Pinkie tuvieron que intervenir. Definitivamente era más que obvio que esos dos compartían el mismo carácter competitivo y de no saber perder.

Applejack: ustedes dos!...podrían tranquilizar su relajo? -decía esta mientras separaba a los dos pegasos.

Pinkie: siii amigos!...no debemos pelear jeje ya parecen casados!...acaso se van a casar?puedo hacer el pastel?

Al oir la palabra "casar" automáticamente la pareja se calmó, no por que les gustará la idea, sino que apenas habían dado un pequeño paso en una relación como para hablar de matrimonio. Por un momento las cosas se calmaron, bueno...casi, obviamente Rainbow no estaba muy de acuerdo con la derrota y dejo que su orgullo dominara, ella camino molesta alejándose del chico y las otras, el por otro lado tuvo un poco más de cordura, se calmó primero y acepto que tal ves habían quedado empatados. El resto de las ponis sólo observaron a Dash sentarse sobre sus patas traseras y refunfuñando así que Twilight intervino un momento.

Twilight: no crees que deberías...ya sabes, ir a calmarla, es tu novia después de todo... -se dirigió el muchacho.

Talion sabía que tenía razón, debía arreglar las cosas para que no perjudicará su relación, momentos después el corcel se acercó a Rainbow quien seguía metida en su orgullo.

Twi y las otras sólo se dedicaron a observar como Talion tomaba asiento junto a su amada e intentaba razonar con ella, se alcanzaba a escuchar como la pegaso multicolor intentaba defenderse de una manera absurda intentando tener la razón, al final se pudo distinguir como el muchacho río un poco y tomo con su casco el rostro de Rainbow quien seguía con su expresión de enojo, este solamente la beso, todas se sorprendieron ante tal acción, en ves de ponerse a discutir con ella solamente la beso, como si ese beso fuese más que todas las palabras que se pudieran decir, unos segundos bastaron para que la pegaso dejara de resistirse y sucumbiera ante los encantos del joven, ahora si se calmaron las cosas. Lo último que la pareja hizo fue separarse y darse un abrazo dando a entender de que todo estaba bien.

La noche seguía su curso, siendo casi las 12:00 de la noche todo iba de maravilla, en el tiempo transcurrido nuestras ponis y su guía habían estado conviviendo y platicando cómodamente, todos se fueron a dormir después de que Pinkie preparara de cenar, apagaron el fuego e intencionalmente Talion había colocado su sleeping al lado del de Rainbow, muy cerca de ella, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que en todo este tiempo de paz y calma los habían estado siguiendo y observando.

Simulador 1: ahí están!...atacamos ahora?... -pregunto el simulador escondido entre los arbustos.

Capitán simulador: aún no idiota!...la reina dijo que sólo capturáramos a una de ellas, así el resto estarían tras nosotros...

Simulador 2: entonces capitán, a ¿cual de todas nos llevamos?...las hemos observado por horas!, no cree que ya es hora?...

Capitán simulador: silencio!...ya se a quien nos llevaremos -dijo este con malicia.

El escuadrón de simuladores empezó a moverse entre entre las sombras muy sigilosamente hasta llegar donde los 7 ponis dormían cómodamente, sus pasos eran tan silenciosos y precisos que nadie se percató de la presencia de estos, varios instantes después el grupo de bípedos se detuvo frente a uno de los sleepings, en el se encontraba una poni de pelaje amarillo y melena rosada, Fluttershy era la carnada para la treta de Chrysalis, el capitán simulador había dado por hecho que Flutters era la más fácil de secuestrar y dominar dado al miedo que tenía. Todo fue demasiado rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el grupo de simuladores tomaron y desmayaron a la pegaso sin darle tiempo de gritar al menos, la tenían bajo su merced, estos simplemente la montaron en el lomo de uno de los suyos y partieron volando perdiendose entre la oscuridad.

...

La mañana siguiente parecía normal, Talion empezaba a despertar casi al mismo tiempo que Rainbow Dash, pero ambos se impactaron bastante al ver que habían dormido cerca, relativamente cerca, al grado de estar abrazados con sus alas y pegados frente a frente.

Acto seguido la pareja se separó y se levantó de golpe, el resto por su parte igual se empezaban a despertar lento, excepto Pinkie quien se paró como si fuera un juguete de cuerda.

Talion: ummm...b-buenos días Dashie -comento apenado.

Rainbow: b-buenos...días Tal...

La pegaso de crin multicolor respondió de la misma manera, 100% ruborizada de la pena, pero toda la situación se fue al carajo de un momento a otro al prestar atención a un grito de Pinkie Pie, no era uno de sus gritos normales, este estaba lleno de preocupación,y, por primera ves en su vida de bastante seriedad.

Pinkie: donde esta Fluttershy!... -decía la poni rosa corriendo por todos lados en señal de desesperación.

Los otros seis se acercaron donde el sleeping.

Twilight: no lo entiendo, por que no estaría en su cama...un momento, que es esto?...no puede ser!...

Rarity: que sucede querida as...oh por Celestia!...

La alicornio había levitado algo del sleeping de Flutters, una nota, en esta se describía una letra cursiva escrito con una tinta especial. AJ, Rainbow y por último Talion se acercaron más para observar de que se trataba, la respuesta fue la misma, una mezcla entre asombro, confusión e ira emanaba de los seis aventureros, en especial de Talion, quien aparentemente se culpaba así mismo de lo que decía esa nota.

"Saludos joven Thunder y sus amiguitas de la armonía, tengo previsto que sepan quien soy, en caso de que no, soy la reina Chrysalis, me recordarán por el incidente en Canterlot, no escribo esta estupidez con motivos amistosos sino para advertirles que si no ceden ante nuestro poder liquidaremos a su pequeña amiga. Este es el trato, sólo queremos al joven Thunder, si decides entregarte por tu propia voluntad soltaremos a tu amiga, si no, la asesinare personalmente, ¿que decides?, para hacerlo más interesante, si aceptas deberás encontrarme en el terreno baldío cerca del lago seco, ahora chico si no vas tu sólo o alguna de las demás se presenta en ves de ti me tomare la delicadeza de liquidarla también...te espero esta noche a las 10, se puntual."

Esto erizó la piel de las 5 yeguas y enfado notoriamente al corcel, en cierta forma ya se esperaba esto, sabía que de ninguna manera el rey y la reina jugarían limpio, a criterio de Talion ya tenía previsto que debía hacer, no podía abandonar a una de sus amigas por su culpa.

Talion: debo ir...debo salvar a Fluttershy...

Automáticamente las chicas lo voltearon a ver.

Applejack: woa!..acaso perdiste la cabeza? No puedes dejarte!...

Rainbow: cierto!...no pienso dejarte ir!...

Twilight: ok ok...calma todos los ponis, debemos...debemos pensar esto, hacer un plan no se...

Talion: no lo entienden verdad?, Fluttershy ahora peligra gracias a mi!...debo hacer lo que dice yo...-decía el joven dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Justo antes de que partiera pudo sentir como dos brazos se abalanzaron sobre el rodeando todo su cuello, al voltear noto que Rainbow lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rainbow: NO!, tu no te irás!...no pienso perderte!...a nadie!...vamos a salvar a Fluttershy de alguna manera me oíste?! -decía en una tonalidad triste y molesta.

Talion: pero...

Twilight: no hay peros!... Rainbow tiene razón, dinos donde esta ese lugar?...-pregunto alzando su mapa frente a el.

El corcel le indicó en el mapa donde se encontraba el punto de encuentro.

Rarity: es cierto querido, ninguna de nosotras va a dejar que te arriesgues tu sólo!...

El pegaso se había quedado sin palabras, era tanta la sorpresa y al percatarse de que las otras chicas también decidieron abrazarlo lo acabo. Pero aún así no encontraba otra manera de ayudar a Flutters hasta que un sonido familiar detrás de su cabeza le alerto.

*pufff*.

El delicado ruido de magia y un destello fue todo, Talion había caído al suelo inconsciente mientras todas las yeguas excepto Twilight miraban sorprendidas. Esta última había aprovechado el abrazo grupal para lanzar un hechizo noqueador al corcel.

Rainbow: pero que le hiciste! -exclamo furiosa.

Twilight: y-yo...tuve que noquearlo, no podíamos dejar que se fuera así!...estará así algunas horas de acuerdo?, ahora podremos pensar mejor que haremos...

Applejack: no fuiste muy sutil esta ves twi...pero tal ves fue lo correcto terroncito, ya decía yo que todo estaba muy calmado!...

Rarity: igual creo que te excediste un poco cariño, bien, ahora que?...donde esta ese lugar que mencionaba la nota?... -pregunto curiosa.

Twilight: no esta lejos, a unos kilómetros de aquí, al norte si no me equivoco... Primero lo primero chicas, pongamos a Talion en su sleeping, Rainbow tu toma el mapa y espera aquí.

La poni púrpura le entregó el mapa a Dash, mientras que Rarity y twi subían al semental en el lomo de Applejack y al de Pinkie llevándolo al sleeping, pero la irresponsabilidad de la pegaso la llevo a hacer algo estúpido e inconsciente, ella pensó por un momento que tal ves ella podría rescatar a Fluttershy sola y traerla de vuelta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entonces en un instante esta tomo el mapa en su boca y despegó lejos del lugar, una muy mala decisión. Las otras guardianas regresaron momentos después, pero al no ver a Rainbow Dash ahí provoco que pensaran lo peor.

Applejack: carajo! díganme que ella no...

Pinkie: sipi, se fue con el mapa...

Twilight: maldita sea!...ahora que se supone que haremos! Haaaay!...tendremos que esperar a que Talion despierte y que Rainbow no meta la pata...

...

7:33 pm, Rainbow había estado volando por varias horas sin encontrar el lugar donde Chrysalis tenía a su amiga, debido a que Dash no era muy hábil con los mapas decidió descender e intentar ir a pie. Durante el tiempo que caminó la pegaso creía haberse acercado más o menos al punto de encuentro, más o menos.

Rainbow: ¡estúpidos mapas!...por qué no los hacen más fáciles de leer! -exclamaba molesta.

Luego de decir estas palabras Rainbow alcanzo a escuchar pasos no muy lejos de ahí, el ruido automáticamente hizo que esta se agachara y se acercará a ver. La buena suerte favorecía a la yegua, o eso parecía, aquellas presencias eran nada más ni nada menos que un grupo de simuladores y su reina, esta última usaba su magia para cargar y colocar una jaula bastante grande, dentro estaba Fluttershy quien a simple vista se encontraba muerta de miedo. Pero algo más la inquieto, justo entre las sombras podía distinguirse otra figura, unicornio según parecía, esta última comenzó a hablar.

Chrysalis: estas segura de que vendrá?...

¿?: por supuesto que lo hará, no tiene pinta de ser tonto, tu y tus lacayos vigilen a la prisionera, yo me encargare de Talion -decía la misteriosa voz que, al parecer era de mujer.

Rainbow por su parte intentaba acercarse lo más sigilosa que pudiera, aunque prestaba atención a la voz tenebrosa de esa unicornio. Pero no pudo evitar distraerse y pisar un montón de hojas secas, haciendo que el resto se percatarán de su presencia, la pegaso intento quedarse inmóvil, pero fue en vano, de repente escuchó una risa tétrica justo detrás de ella, en un santiamén la unicornio misteriosa uso su magia de sombras sobre Dash haciendo que esta quedara completamente inconsciente.

La reina por su lado, con su magia levito a la desmayada y le postro justo en medio del terreno sin árboles, Fluttershy estaba estupefacta al ver que su amiga también había sido capturada. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Chrysalis: que tenemos aquí?...al parecer el hijo del rey falto a su palabra, bueno, ahora me encargare de ambas! -musito haciendo aparecer una daga mágica con su cuerno.

¿?: espera un segundo...hmmm esto cambia las cosas.

Chrysalis: que?!...que sucede...

¿?: tu deberías sentirlo Chrysalis, esta yegua tiene sentimientos en su corazón, sentimientos por Talion...el no sería tan imbécil como para enviar a alguien en su lugar, esas estúpidas ponis tuvieron que ver con eso...pero ahora...

Chrysalis: si...tienes razón, es amor ja!...entonces eso significa que vendrá?...

¿?: claro que vendrá, ahora tenemos algo que valora aún más...encierrala con la otra...ahora sólo hay que esperar -concluyo con una risa malvada.

Las cosas se complicaban cada segundo, la reina solamente obedeció y encerró a Rainbow con Fluttershy, esta última se acercó a ver a su amiga inconsciente intentando hacerla despertar si éxito. La unicornio había desaparecido de la vista haciendo que las dos guardianas quedarán a merced de los simuladores.

...

9:23 pm, Twilight y las otras habían estado dando vueltas por el campamento todo el día, al no tener noticias de Rainbow o Fluttershy solamente podían esperar cosas malas, muy muy malas.

Talion por su parte empezaba a recobrar la consciencia, lenta y pesadamente abría los ojos y con su pata izquierda se tocaba la cabeza. "Pero que carajo..." Pensaba el joven, cuando por fin pudo levantarse lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse donde las yeguas y gritar.

Talion: pero cual es su problema!...no tenían por que noquearme!...sólo decirme "oye Talion no te vayas" con eso hubiera bastado! -exclamo molesto.

Pero el pegaso se calmó al notar que las expresiones de todas, incluso la de Pinkie, era de preocupación.

Twilight: Talion yo...no pudimos detenerla lo siento... -respondió casi llorando.

Applejack: hay caramelo...no la vimos venir disculpa...esperábamos que despertaras para ayudarnos...

Talion: pero que...que sucedió?, un segundo, ¿¡dónde esta Rainbow?!...oh no...ella no...

Las 4 asintieron con la cabeza muy torpemente, el semental sabía exactamente que significaba, su novia había intentado hacerse la heroína, había ido sola donde Chrysalis y podía estar herida o aún peor.

Twilight: no la vimos cuando se fue Tal, se llevo el mapa así que no pudimos ir tras ella...por eso esperábamos a que despertaras yo...

Talion: hace cuanto se fue!-interrumpió el pegaso.

Rarity: se fue hace horas querido...si pudieras marcar en otro mapa donde...

Talion: dame eso...aquí esta, tengo que ir por ella!... -concluía tomando su espada e intentando levantar el vuelo.

Twilight: espera!...que hacemos nosotras?!...

Talion: ahora no es tiempo de torpezas, esto vamos a hacer, yo ganare tiempo ok?, iré a por ella, ustedes sólo intenten llegar, guarden todo no se...sólo muévanse!...

Así fue, Talion al terminar de hablar no dudo en salir volando a toda velocidad, mientras las chicas intentaban recoger sus cosas y partir lo antes posible. Habían pasado media hora desde que el corcel se fue, Talion volaba lo más rápido que podía, y conociendo la locación no le fue muy tardado hallar el sitio, entonces vio, justo en el punto de reunión lo que parecía ser una jaula enorme, en cierta forma sabía que era una trampa, pero eso no le importo así que sin pensárselo más de una ves el pegaso descendió a tierra parándose a unos metros de la jaula.

Talion: ya estoy aquí Chrysalis!, justo a tiempo, ahora suéltalas!...

El había hablado al viento, primero no hubo respuesta, hasta que.

Fluttershy: Talion eres tu!...me alegra que estés aquí!, lamento haberte metido en esto, pero Rainbow, ella no ah despertado y...oh no...

Dicho esto la reina de los simuladores apareció, esta se detuvo frente a la jaula sin parar de reír.

Chrysalis: valla valla...así que tu eres el famoso Talion Thunder, tu papi estará feliz de verte muchacho...

Talion: cierra la boca perra!...eh venido sólo, como pediste, ahora déjalas ir de inmediato escuchaste!...

Chrysalis: oh!...eso no fue muy amable, te dejare esto claro niño, no estas en posición de dar órdenes, y por tu insolencia -pauso está.

La reina instantáneamente saco a Flutters de la jaula y la tomo frente a ella, entonces hizo aparecer una daga mágica con su cuerno e hizo lo impensable, uso está para perforar una de las alas de la pegaso provocando que la poni gritará de dolor y se pusiera a llorar, Talion sólo podía mirar con terror la vil acción de Chrysalis.

Talion: Basta basta!...por favor no la lastimes!...haré lo que me pidas...

Chrysalis: ves como es más fácil sin que me llames perra?...ahora

¿?: Alto!...aún no...

La misteriosa voz de la unicornio irrumpió en la conversación, esta capto la atención de los 3, la sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando la sombra dejo verse bien, Talion se quedo nuevamente sin palabras, la unicornio era una réplica casi exacta del rey sombra en mujer,una unicornio de pelaje negro y melena blanca, ojos rojos, vistiendo una brillante armadura metálica y con una sonrisa maligna plasmada en su rostro. Las sorpresas no terminaban ahí.

Chrysalis: Shade !, que oportuna, aquí esta el...

Shade: ya me si cuenta...así que tu eres Talion?...tu eres mi hermano?...-se dirigió al corcel.

Estas palabras acabaron con la paciencia y la cordura del joven, ella lo había llamado "hermano"...no podía ser, nada de esto tenía sentido, el pegaso intento calmarse y responder.

Talion: esto...tu!...no NO!...quien eres y que quieres?!

Shade: jaja!, me llamo Shade, soy hija del poderoso rey Sombra, al igual que tu y por lo tanto, tu hermana...¿sorprendido?...también lo estaría si fuera tu jaja!...ahora en que estábamos? -concluyo ella.

Talion: YO NO SOY COMO USTEDES!...Y VINE POR ELLAS!...

Shade: hmmm, vaya vaya, así que vienes por tu amiga y por...tu novia -replico sínica.

Chrysalis: ya sabes lo que te vas a costar...entrégate y las soltamos...

Talion se molestaba más con cada palabra, cada momento tenía más ganas de matarlas a las dos, pero debía ser cauteloso si quería que Rainbow y Flutters estuvieran a salvo. Lo único que debía hacer era ganar tiempo para Twilight y las demás.

Talion: yo...lo haré con una condición...

Shade: y cual es ESA condición hermanito.

Talion: te reto a un duelo, sólo espadas, tu y yo, sin trucos...el último que quede en pie gana, si gano las dejan ir y dejan en paz a las otras...-dijo con firmeza.

Shade: y si yo gano?...

Talion: dejare...dejare que hagas la conversión de sombras e iré con ustedes...entonces, tenemos un trato?...

La unicornio de sombra pensó un momento, pero era una jugosa oferta como para rechazarla, sin decir nada solamente conjuró una espada mágica con su cuerno.

Shade: trato hecho, este será el único hechizo que verás...

El pegaso por su lado desenvaino su espada y volando no muy lejos del piso la empuñó con firmeza. Shade fue la primera en atacar, se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Talion chocando su espada con la de el, las chispas de la fricción caían con cada empujón por parte de ambos.

Luego se separaron y el corcel contraataco atajando por arriba, pero Shade alcanzo a esquivar el ataque posandose justo detrás de el, por mera burla esta sólo dio un corte leve en el lomo de Talion quien se quejó del dolor, la sangre se deslizaba por la espalda del joven.

AAAAAH!...

Mientras en la jaula Rainbow se estaba despertando muy torpe y débil, lo que aceleró su recuperación fue el sonido de espadas chocando y de los gritos de Talion por cada corte y herida que su hermana le causaba, cuando se recobró por completo lo primero que vio fue a su novio volando y moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando evitar los ataques de la unicornio de sombra.

Rainbow: Talion!...-grito la pegaso.

Entonces el se distrajo por la vos de su querida Dash dándole así, una oportunidad a Shade para derribarlo del aire, la unicornio arremetió justo por encima del semental golpeándolo fuertemente en el lomo haciendo que este colapsara y cayera al piso.

AAAAAGH!

Este quejido no fue por algún corte, fue por el echo de que el golpe y la caída habían lastimado gravemente su ala derecha, para mala suerte de el tenía cortadas y heridas por todo su cuerpo, la sangre que corría por su pelaje y ahora la que corría por las plumas de sus alas. Todo estaba mal, muy mal.

Postrado en el suelo sin poder levantarse, el joven Talion contemplaba su inminente derrota, solamente pudo alzar la mirada hacia Rainbow pensando "lo lamento", después desvió la mirada donde Chrysalis quien dejaba en el piso a Flutters, desviándola aún más observaba a su hermana caminar hacia el riendo en tono de burla.

Shade: eso es todo lo que el "asombroso Talion Thunder" puede hacer?...que patético, y ahora querido hermano, creo que as perdido...jajaj!...te toca pagar, la conversión...

Shade y Chrysalis estaban acercándose más al muchacho, este sabía que pasaría, necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido, un milagro, lo que fuera, entonces recordó que la espada de sombras es mágica en cierta forma, si lanzaba hacia el cuerno de Shade la explosión las apartaría lo suficiente como para darle tiempo de levantarse y salvar a las yeguas cautivas.

De repente Talion alzó su espada apuntandola justo hacia Shade, esta como reacción detuvo su andar sorprendida, más sorpresa fue cuando Tal con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban logro lanzar la hoja directo hacia la unicornio, ella no tuvo tiempo de quitarse si quiera. Entonces al primer contacto de la magia sombría del cuerno y la hoja provoco un destello y posteriormente una explosión mágica que mando por los aires a Shade y a Chrysalis cayendo varios metros de distancia sobre terreno no baldío.

Talion intento nuevamente levantarse y con mucho esfuerzo camino cojeando hasta donde la jaula, primero ayudo a Fluttershy quien tenía el ala perforada y después entre los dos abrieron la prisión cuadrada dejando salir a Rainbow Dash, la pegaso instantáneamente abrazo al semental lamiendo y besando su rostro herido.

Talion: jeje...c-con un...simple g-gracias b-bastaba *cof cof* -dijo con sarcasmo y al mismo tiempo tosiendo sangre.

Rainbow: trencillo Tal, estarás bien sólo vámonos de...

Pero entonces dos siluetas a lo lejos interrumpieron el momento, Chrysalis y Shade ya estaban en pie nuevamente, pero esta ves en ves de acercarse la unicornio se mantuvo entre los árboles con una expresión de furia el su rostro.

Chrysalis: que esperas vamos por ellos!

Shade: NOO!...que mueran!...que ardan! voy a quemarlos!...

Sin decir más ,Shade ilumino su cuerno oscuro y un chispazo después lanzo una llamarada a los árboles y arbustos alrededor del terreno baldío y de los 3 pegasos, seguido de Chrysalis quien también junto su hechizo con el de Shade, el fuego rápidamente creció y se extendió encerrándolos en ese pequeño círculo de tierra sin árboles. Después de eso las dos yeguas malignas se echaron a reír maliciosamente y se fueron corriendo por la oscuridad de la noche dejando en medio de ese incendio a los 3 pegasos.

( /phJo1E94Yk8)

canción para la situación xD

El fuego era más intenso, incluso Rainbow intentó salir volando pero estaba aún muy cansada y sin fuerzas como para lograrlo, estaban atrapados, Talion forzó su cuerpo herido para abrazar con su ala rota a Rainbow y con la otra a Fluttershy.

Talion: chicas mantengan la cabeza abajo!...las sacaré de aquí, *cof cof* las sacaré de aquí.

Entonces las dos yeguas hicieron lo que Tal dijo, ambas debajo de las alas del pegaso sin alzar la vista, este las arrastraba con dificultad entre el terreno baldío intentando buscar una brecha para pasar, era inútil, el aire se hacía más pesado y el humo sofocaba los pulmones de los 3, al extremo que la primera en caer fue Fluttershy, la cortada en su ala y el contacto con el humo la agotaron en seguida, primero cayo al suelo inconsciente, Talion al prestarse de esto se detuvo y regreso junto a Dash tirandose al piso volviendo a abrazarla. Las probabilidades eran así nulas, y el lo sabía, lo único que le quedaba era esperar, después Rainbow sucumbió ante la situación, esta no pudo más y cayo desmayada igual.

Talion: NO!...dashie no!, no te dejare sola...lo prometí!...

El joven forzó aún más sus carnes lastimadas y con ambas alas comenzó a arrastrarse junto alas yeguas a través del piso intentando con desesperación salir de ahí. Esos minutos se hicieron eternos, a Talion ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para cargar con las dos y con el mismo, finalmente cedió, dejo caerse por completo pero sin dejar a Rainbow y a Fluttershy, lo último que hizo fue tomarlas entre sus alas más fuerte para evitar que siguieran respirando el humo, luego giro si cabeza donde Rainbow y la miro por unos instantes. Sonrió levemente y dijo.

Talion: t-te a-amo...

Justo después de decir estas palabra el joven se desmayó por completo. Entre las llamas, esperando lo peor.

...

Las cosas estaban jodidas, no había manera de sobrevivir a aquel incendio masivo, excepto una.

Bien dice el dicho que es mejor llegar tarde que nunca, esto probablemente aplico para Twilight y el resto quienes por fin arribaron al punto marcado en el mapa, estas al contemplar el humo y las fuertes llamaradas se dieron cuenta de que algo había salido muy mal, Pinkie y Rarity estaban con el equipaje, así que Twilight y Applejack tomaron cartas en el asunto y se dirigieron donde el incendio.

Twilight: rápido AJ!...espero estén bien...

Applejack: en eso estoy caramelo!...si están en medio de ese desastre entonces tendré que entrar a por ellos...

Entonces las dos ponis entraron en el radio del incendio, Twilight no podía volar través de el dado a que las llamaradas eran muy grandes y era casi imposible entrar por aire, de repente sin pensarlo la vaquera se adentró entre los árboles quemados mientas su amiga la miraba.

Applejack era muy hábil y como toda una poni de campo sabía que hacer en estos casos, esta última se movía ágilmente entre el fuego hasta que cerca de ahí distinguió a Talion en el suelo. "Oh no" pensaba. Entonces corrió hasta el pegaso atravesando la maleza quemada, se puso frente a el y con sus cascos intentó despertarlo.

Applejack: TALION! vamos colega despierta...

Momentos después ella se percató de que bajo las alas de este se encontraban Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, el joven prefirió aspirar el humo el sólo en ves de las dos chicas, luego de unos segundos el joven reacciono ante lo gritos de AJ, con mucho esfuerzo se dirigió a ella.

Talion: s-sac-calas de aq-qui...

Applejack: calma chico, los sácare...yo...

Talion: primero sácalas a ellas!...-irrumpió el.

Applejack asintió y cargo en su lomo a Flutters, después salió corriendo de nuevo entre las llamas, talion seguía postrado en el suelo cubriendo a rainbow, la fuerza que aún tenía era más espiritual que física, al aferrarse a no abandonar a su amada lo mantenía fuerte y tal ves también con vida.

Minutos después la vaquera volvió donde los dos pegasos, pero esta ves la acompañaba twi quien había decidido entrar con ella en ves de volar. Lo primero que hicieron fue colocar a Rainbow sobre Applejack y después a Talion sobre Twilight. En esos instantes el semental se rindió, había respirado demasiado humo, perdido demasiada sangre y estaba muy agotado...no pudo mantenerse consciente, el joven Thunder dio un último suspiro antes de sumirse en las sombras.

Una ves fuera y lejos del incendio Twilight y AJ colocaron delicadamente a los heridos en el pasto, momentos después observaron a Rarity y a Pinkie Pie atendiendo a Fluttershy. Pero entonces al examinar a Talion, Twilight se dio cuenta que este no respiraba, el pegaso apenas tenía pulso, instantáneamente las otras intentaron atender al chico, golpearon su pecho varias veces e incluso le dieron respiración de boca a boca, todo fue inútil,excepto una cosa, la alicornio tenía una posible manera de traer a Talion de regreso, ella en uno de sus estudios aprendió un hechizo llamado "cambio de corazón", transfería parte de la vitalidad del que lo conjuraba a alguien más, pero era arriesgado ya que si no se hacía bien ambos morirían...después de contar esto las otras ponis no tuvieron más opción que consentir la acción.

El cuerno de Twilight empezó a brillar fuertemente, esta empezó a acercarlo al pecho de Talion que igual comenzó a brillar del mismo tono de la magia de twi, ella empezó a gemir por el sobreezfuerzo, debía hacer esto bien si no ambos podrían morir, varios segundos después se pudo escuchar que Tal volvía a respirar, aunque, aún inconsciente se podía notar claramente que respiraba de nuevo, sencillo no?...sólo quedaba ser pacientes, y esperar lo mejor.

...

WOOOOOOOOO!...y eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Trate de esforzarme mucho en serio, ojalá y me haya quedado bien la pelea y lo demás, que al menos se haya entendido, y que opinan sobre la nueva personaje que metí? De lujo no?...la hermana de talion, huy que miedo xD repito ooooojala y haya sido de su agrado en serio :3 ya saben dejen sus reviews que me ayudan mucho a motivarme, sus críticas opiniones etc todo es bienvenido!...ah por cierto que tal la canción que puse para el momento dramático? Genial no?...para los que piensen que iba a matar a talion..nope no soy tan cruel xD eeeenfin, eso es todo nos leemos!...


	6. Capítulo 6: juego sucio

CAPÍTULO 6: JUEGO SUCIO.

"Recuerdo estar junto a ella, intentando protegerla...recuerdo el aire espeso filtrandose por mis pulmones y las llamas, recuerdo cada corte, cada herida, cada golpe, pensar que todo fue mi culpa en primer lugar. Después de eso todo es confuso, al parecer morí, también recuerdo que estaba en un páramo oscuro, no podía ver ni mis propias pisadas...puro silencio, pero entonces la oí. Su melodiosa voz que me llamaba a volver, sólo la seguí, esperando encontrarla, no podía rendirme, había que luchar. Luego mi cordura se apagó, fue como si me hubiera quedado dormido."

Era como tener el sueño muy pesado a excepción de que no podía soñar, de repente escucho una voz en el vacío que le susurraba. "Despierta"...Talion comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaban pesados y la luz del día golpeando su rostro complicaban las cosas, al principio estaba desorientado, hambriento y sediento, pero después de un momento logró mover su cabeza, al parecer estaba en una tienda, es extraño, el diseño de esta era bastante elegante. Toda la tela era púrpura con encajes dorados, entonces se puso a pensar de quien podría ser, claro que no tuvo que pensar demasiado, esa tienda era de Rarity "¿pero que ah pasado?" se preguntaba el pegaso, después de manera casi inconsciente giró su cabeza, justo a su lado se encontraba Rainbow Dash, quien estaba profundamente dormida recostada en uno de los cojines enormes de Rarity, pero lo que le hizo recordar lo que había acontecido fue al verla con más detalle, tenía puestas varias vendas en las patas, en el cuerpo y una en la cabeza. Las cosas eran más claras ahora, pudo recordar todo, el como raptaron a Fluttershy, cuando tomaron a Rainbow, la pelea con...su hermana.

Cuando el corcel intento moverse para ponerse de pie o al menos sentarse sintió un horrible y punzante dolor en su cuerpo, el se retiró las cobijas y noto que también estaba vendado, mucho más que Rainbow, una venda bastante gruesa rodeando todo su lomo y pecho, otras más en sus alas y algunas benditas en sus cascos y en su cara. Tremenda partida de madre se había llevado, pero volviendo al dolor, por obvia reacción el joven Talion se quejó por el mismo, luego paro de esforzarse y nuevamente dejo caerse sobre el colchón.

Inesperadamente el sonido despertó también a Dash, quien al ver que el semental estaba despierto se levantó de golpe y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rainbow: oh por Celestia estas despierto!...pensé que no despertarías jamás y-y...

Talion: hola hermosa...yo también te extrañe pero...auch, duele podrías...

Rainbow: ammm lo lamento y-yo..."se separa de el", pensé que te perdería, cuando twi me dijo que habías muerto bueno...pero ahora estas bien ¿no?...es cierto deja voy a avisar a las demás que ya despertaste!, ahora vuelvo...- decía ella saliendo de la tienda.

Talion: entonces es cierto...¿si morí?, pero como es que Twilight, no importa...fiuf...

De repente pegaso multicolor volvió a entrar a la tienda seguida por las demás guardianas.

Applejack: vaya vaya!, al fin despiertas bello durmiente, ya nos tenías preocupadas campeón...

Rarity: absolutamente!...es bueno saber que estas despierto querido, aquí Rainbow no te dejo ni un momento sólo jeje.

Twilight: que bien que estés mejor tal, creímos que no despertarías, pero helo aquí!...

Fluttershy: si que lindo que estés mejorcito, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste...fue...muy lindo.

Pinkie: siiiii es bueno que estés de vuelta por que te habías muerto y yo dije "ooooh" pero después twilight hizo "puishhhhh" y entonces woooo respiraste de nuevo y...

Rainbow: si creo que ya entendimos Pinkie "tapa la boca de la poni con su casco".

Talion: gracias chicas, pero...no fui un héroe... -respondió en tono desanimando.

Twilight: por que lo dices?...

Talion: es que yo...no pude protegerlas, primero raptan a Fluttershy y después capturan a Rainbow, para acabarla de joder mi propia hermana que ni siquiera sabía que existía me pateó el trasero e intentó quemarnos vivos...yo les falle.

Las otras yeguas empezaron a reírse de lo que el corcel había dicho.

Rarity:TONTERÍAS!...mira querido, eso no fue tu culpa, tu casi pierdes la vida por salvarlas a ambas y según escuche de Flutters, a nosotras, tu supuesta hermana es una salvaje...

Applejack: es cierto, además de todo evitaste que respiraran el humo del incendio sin que importara que tu murieras, te sacrificaste por ellas, por todas, y para mi eso es ser un héroe...

Twilight: todas tienen razón Talion, eres un chico de buen corazón...y lamento que no hallamos llegado antes para ayudar. Respecto a tu hermana, le informe a las princesas de lo sucedido, pero por desgracia ninguna tenía idea de esto, aún así estamos contigo.

Talion: eso creen chicas?...gracias supongo, pero entonces, que paso después de que me desmayara?.

Hubo silencio.

Talion: que tan malo es?...

Twilight: ammmm...bueno tu, tu moriste, habías perdido mucha sangre y aspirado demasiado humo, sin contar el veneno de sombra en tus venas, al parecer eres inmune a el, así que decidí usar el hechizo "cambio de corazón", funciono pero...no despertaste en estos 3 días, Rainbow y Fluttershy despertaron la mañana siguiente, las heridas de Dash no eran demasiado graves, pero la de Flutters si fue bastante fuerte, entonces empece a tratarlas con mi magia, luego apagamos el fuego, pero al ver tus heridas, bueno en realidad no pudimos hacer mucho, sólo mírate.

Talion: 3 DÍAS?!...ay no!, estamos atrasados con la búsqueda debemos..."intenta levantarse" AAH...

Rainbow: woa calmado fortachón!...aún no puedes levantarte, la princesa Celestia nos ordeno que te cuidáramos hasta que pudieras viajar, ella envió a la princesa Luna y a Discord para que desviaran a Sombra lejos de las montañas...

Talion: P-PERO...

Rainbow: nada de peros!, tu no vas a mover una sola pesuña hasta que te encuentres mejor!...me escuchaste! -exclamo en tono amenazador.

Talion: bien...pero al menos déjenme ayudar con algo no se...

Applejack: tu tranquilo yo nerviosa!, ya ayudaste demasiado compadre, sólo dedicate a descansar ya que tu "amorcito" te va a cuidar jaja

Twilight: si tu no te preocupes, en estos días eh estado planeando con las princesas nuestro siguiente paso, tu déjamelo a mi, Rainbow cuidara de ti, mientras también Rarity y yo te daremos algo de tratamiento mágico más tarde, aunque eres inmune al veneno de sombra este si ah dañado mucho tu sistema...

Dicho esto todas las ponis excepto Rainbow salieron de la tienda. Una ves solos ninguno de los pegasos hablo por un breve lapso de tiempo hasta que Dash rompió el incómodo silencio.

Rainbow: Tal...quiero darte las gracias, no quería hacerlo frente a las demás jeje..."se rasca la cabeza con su pesuña" tu me salvaste, fuiste por mi y casi perdemos todo por mi culpa..."agacha la cabeza"

Talion: no fue nada...si puede que hayas tenido algo de culpa por querer hacer de heroína e ir sola a la boca del lobo pero, lo hice por ti, y por Fluttershy claro, te prometí no dejarte sola, no podía dejar a la pegaso más hermosa de Equestria con dos perras locas asesinas...oh si?

Rainbow: "se sonroja"...no, no podías, el mejor novio de todos...si me hubieras dejado entonces quien podría darte esto "se acerca y lo besa" nadie verdad?...

Talion: nope...y con esas cuuuurvas tan sensuales menos -replico pícaro.

Rainbow: hey deja mis!...hmmm así que te gustan estas curvas no? -decía meneando su cuerpo hacia Talion sensualmente.

Talion: wow!...tal ves, por?

Rainbow: "se acerca y se pone encima del corcel" no lo se...ah cierto, estas enfermo, ni modo, nada de curvas jajajaja "se quita de encima".

Talion: oh vamos!...eso fue..un golpe demasiado bajo!...por eso me encantas... -recalco desepcionado.

Rainbow: hmmm tal ves después se pueda...por lo mientras tu tienes que descansar...tienes hambre o?

Talion: Estem..."se escucha un rugido de su estómago" un poco...jejeje

Pinkie: que bueno por que yo te prepare unos pays! -dijo la rosada saliendo de entré las cobijas.

¡AHHHH! Gritaron los dos pegasos.

Rainbow: PINKIE PIE!...como hiciste eso?!...

Talion: hay mama !hay mama!...no importa...g-gracias pinkie

Después de eso la poni rosada salió de la tienda dando brinquitos.

Rainbow por otro lado agarro uno de los pays de pinkie y un tenedor, luego corto un pedazo y con este lo acercó a la boca del corcel quien la miraba con incredulidad.

Talion: enserio?!...no soy un bebe Dashie puedo comer yo sólo...

Rainbow: a ver si es cierto, toma el tenedor jijiji...

El pegaso intento estirarse pero el dolor lo detuvo.

Talion: bien...tu ganas...pero nada de...

Rainbow: a ver muchachito aquí viene el tren jajajaja -interrumpió divertida.

Talion: AH!...justo a eso me refería... -respondió con tono sarcástico.

Dash comenzó a darle de comer a Talion, el coopero en cada momento, aunque pareciera tonto e infantil le pareció muy tierno que su amada se tomará esas molestias. Después de un poco de comida y algo de agua se hizo nuevamente el silencio. Hasta qué.

Rainbow: no me as dicho que edad tienes...

Talion: ammm...bueno, físicamente parezco de 22 pero en realidad...tengo más de 200 ... -respondió apenado.

Rainbow: 200 años!? Como...por qué, estas viejo sabes?...

Talion: es por la magia de sombras, al igual que con las princesas, alarga mi tiempo de vida mucho más que el de cualquier poni...pero eso no impide que pueda morir de más maneras, ya lo viste antes...

Rainbow: no me lo recuerdes...y bien...que quieres hacer?...

Talion: bueno es OBVIO que en este estado no puedo hacer mucho.

Rainbow: cierto jeje...puedo, ¿puedo acostarme contigo?... -pregunto dudosa.

Por un momento el chico titubeo, pero después de analizarlo un poco detenidamente sólo sonrió y respondió.

Talion: claro..."se mueve con dificultad para darle espacio a rainbow" ven aquí hermosa...

Una ves Talion se movió la yegua le sonrió igual, luego se acercó lentamente y levantó las sábanas para después adentrarse y recostarse junto del semental, este la miro confuso, ella por su lado estaba algo nerviosa, jamás había compartido cama con nadie a excepción de su padre, esto era nuevo para ella y no sabía exactamente que hacer. Talion al ver a su novia se echo a reír y con un poco más de esfuerzo no tardó en envolverla en sus brazos torpemente permitiéndole usar su pecho de almohada.

Rainbow: Me gusta cuando me abrazas de este modo. Me haces sentir tan segura y a salvo -dijo absolutamente risueña.

Talión: por supuesto Dashie, entre más cerca estés de mi mejor me voy a sentir...

De repente Rainbow de manera temerosa alzo la mirada para observar a Talion de frente, este no pudo devolverle el gesto más que con la cabeza, el contacto visual fue rápido. La pegaso dejo de sentir temor y duda, ella dejo que sus sentimientos se manifestarán así que decidió lamer y besar delicadamente el rostro de Talion. Este al contemplar lo que Rainbow hacia decidió corresponderle, una ves estuviese sobré de el decidió aguantarse el dolor y acariciar cariñosamente su melena con su pesuña y con mucho trabajo estirarse para besar la frente de su amada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, nuevamente tenía esta sensación de seguridad y calma en los brazos de Talion, esa sensación de confianza, de confort y de amor,pero, ¿acaso no era demasiado pronto para sentir amor?. Estaba más que segura de no querer estar con nadie más. Varios minutos la pareja de pegasos estuvo así hasta que por fin ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados uno del otro.

...

Mientras tanto en otro lado del bosque.

Shade y Chrysalis habían regresado al puesto de avanzada del rey, quien, por otro lado estaba furioso. Este sin dudarlo arremetió con su magia a Shade y con su profunda voz grito a los cuatro vientos.

Rey Sombra: acaso eres estúpida!...te ordene que lo trajeras no que lo mataras!..."se dirige a Chrysalis" y tu!...esperaba un poco más de compromiso de tu parte!...

Shade: p-pero...p-padre agh!...

Rey Sombra: tienes suerte de que hayan sobrevivido, te recuerdo que sin el ni la portadora de la lealtad el plan no serviría de nada...

Chrysalis: lo sentimos rey, pero aún así el chico no es fácil de corromper...-recalco temerosa.

Rey Sombra: haha!...por supuesto que no lo es, pero ya caerá...por ahora dejemos que recuperen fuerzas, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de la princesa Luna y de Discord...hmmm esos dos aún pueden sernos de mucha utilidad...

Shade: entendido padre...ahora mismo empezare a seguirlos yo...

Rey Sombra: ¡NO!...tu te quedarás, Chrysalis y yo nos encargaremos de Luna y de Discord...tu por otro lado, tu y tus simuladores comando se encargarán de Talion y de sus aliados, denles problemas, desaste de todos menos de tu hermano y la chica, as que vayan al paso de las cuevas...ENTENDISTE?!-pregunto el siniestro de forma amenazante.

La unicornio solamente asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso el rey y la Reyna se teletransportaron a otro lado dejando a Shade sumida en sus pensamientos.

...

Twilight y las chicas se encontraban en el campamento, cada quien desarrollando un papel específico, la única con varias preocupaciones era Twilight. En los últimos tres días había estado coordinandose con la princesa Celestia sobre su plan de ofensiva hacia el rey, contando también lo de la hermana de Talion...la poni púrpura escribía varias notas cuando una carta apareció de golpe.

"Mi querida Twilight, te tengo noticias, dada la nueva información que eh recibido de ti y de mi hermana hay nuevos impedimentos, Sombra y Chrysalis están tras de ella y Discord como estaba previsto, pero Shade no, tengo mis motivos para pensar que estará tras de ustedes y no lo hará sola. Me eh tomado las molestias de enviarles un refuerzo que tal ves necesiten, no te preocupes serán caras conocidas. Aquí están los nombres..."

Twilight: refuerzos?!...¡hay no!...

Applejack: que sucede twi, noticias de la princesa?

Twilight: quiere...enviarnos refuerzos...

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo de ponis caminaba entre la maleza. 5 corceles y una yegua encapuchada.

Flash: estas seguro de que es por aquí?...

Shinning Armor: claro que si!...

Spike: eres el hermano de la poni más lista y no sabes leer un mapa? -pregunto el dragón divertido.

Soarin: Pfff vaya que son útiles...al menos alguien podría decirme exactamente cual es nuestra "misión" -pregunto inquietado.

Flash: Soarin...en primer lugar tu te apuntaste a venir, segundo, ya te dije que es por lo del séptimo elemento...

Shinning Armor: hablando del tema chicos...que sabemos hasta ahora?...la princesa no nos dio muchos detalles, sólo que este chico, Talion es nuestro guía...

Flash: amm...pues Twilight y el resto están detenidas por las heridas de Talion y de Fluttershy, Rainbow dash no esta tan mal, la reina Chrysalis se alió con sombra, y después de que secuestraran a las chicas, pues eso significa que harán falta pesuñas extras...según se Talion salvó la vida de Fluttershy y de Dash, el aspiro todo el humo y recibió una paliza por salvarlas...jajja espero que esos dos ya sean más que amigos no crees Soarin? -concluyo con sarcasmo.

Soarin: QUE!? Mi premiada pegaso con otro?!...ah no eso jamás!..quien es este Talion...

Shinning Armor: cálmate viejo!..."se dirige donde Flash" esa parte ya la sabía, me refiero a lo que esconde este chico...es para alarmarnos?...

Flash: no lo creo, cuando nos contó de que era el hijo del rey, sólo diré que es buen potro... Y después de lo que hizo hace 3 días creo que no hay duda que está de nuestro lado...además tu que Soarin!...lo tuyo con Rainbow fue hace mucho...superalo.

Spike: chicos chicos...no es por presionar a nadie pero...podría alguien volar para ver si estamos cerca de las chicas?...no es por nada Shinning pero a este paso jamás llegaremos...

Pero antes de poder contestar el pegaso azul ya había levantado vuelo buscando señales del campamento de las mane 6.

Flash: ves algo? -completo el.

Soarin: espera..."Busca a su alrededor" aja!...hacia el norte veo restos de humo!...

Shinning Armor: bien ya puedes bajar...

Soarin: ammm no yo...necesito estirar las alas un poco.

Pero este último quería estar sólo para discutir sus pensamientos, hace algún tiempo el y Rainbow fueron novios, pero ella al no sentir nada decidió terminar con el, obviamente no lo tomo muy bien y desde entonces ah estado obsesionado con recuperarla y de que sea suya y de nadie más."así que este Talion quiere quedarse con mi chica, sobre mi cadáver." Pensaba el...volviendo con el resto, el grupo comenzaba a acercarse más y más donde el campamento hasta que el capitán de la guardia se acercó a su amigo Flash.

Shinning Armor: oye...estas seguro de que fue buena idea traer a Soarin?...si lo que dices de Dash y este chico es cierto no creo que sea buena idea que estén todos juntos...

Flash: ya de que es mala idea, pero recuerda que el se ofreció a venir, de todos modos le tendré el ojo puesto..."se voltea hacia atrás y alza la voz" oye Cheese...jamás habías estado tan cayado!...y tu amiga estas bien?...

Cheese: eh?...no es nada, soy el único que siente que alguien nos vigila? -respondió el.

Shinning Armor: alucinas hombre!..."vuelve con Flash" y ella que...no ah abierto la boca en todo el viaje...

Flash: la princesa

la envió con nosotros por que se supone que conoce a Talion, no estoy segura de quien sea, pero si la envió supongo que es de fiar...

Dicho esto los dos corceles atravesaron la maleza y los árboles para encontrarse con el campamento donde, las yeguas los esperaban con ansia.

...

Talion se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, por primera ves en largo tiempo el muchacho dormía de esa manera, pero entonces una vos y un ambiente familiar irrumpieron en sus sueños.

Dark talion: hahaha!...así que te hiciste el héroe después de todo?...

Talion: tu de nuevo...que quieres de mi?...

Dark talion: por ahora...que escuches, yo soy tu recuerdas?, ahora todo parece lindo no es así?...pero que pasara cuando no puedas salvar a alguien?...cuando alguien muera por tu culpa?...dime, podrás con ello?, entonces todos los halagos se volverán en acusaciones, tu preciada Rainbow te abandonara como el resto, acéptalo al final sólo tienes el poder de las sombras y a nadie más... Jajajaja -afirmo la maligna presencia.

Talion: n-no...por qué debería escucharte?...tu no sabes que la amo, y ella a mi...nada podrá quebrantar eso...

Dark talion: dices que ella te ama?...acaso ya te lo ah dicho?...claro que no!...ACÉPTALO!...TARDE O TEMPRANO LAS COSAS SUCEDERÁN Y TU SERÁS MÍO! Hahahaha -término está con una siniestra risa.

De repente la presencia nuevamente se desvaneció y Talion con ella, momentos después con la misma idea presente en su mente, despertó de golpe con un leve suspiro y un bostezo sintiendo sus sábanas extrañamente pesadas y cálidas. Movió su cabeza encontrando a Rainbow Dash durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cuerpo y con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Aunque sabía que no debía hacerle caso a su "yo" malo, en cierta forma tenía un muy buen punto,¿que pasaría cuando alguien muriera por culpa suya?¿cuándo no pueda salvar a alguien?, la última ves tuvo suerte, y eso que en teoría el murió, pero las dudas seguían llenando su cabeza cuando sintió como su amada se movía.

Rainbow: hola guapo...¿por que esa cara?...otra ves una pesadilla?

El corcel sólo asintió.

Rainbow: pues sea lo que sea que ese te diga es mentira, ¡y dile que si sigue jodiendo voy a patearlo muy duro por donde no entra el sol!...

Talion:jeje...tienes razón cariño...

Rainbow: ¿¡cariño?! -inquirió exaltada.

Talion: ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! me deje llevar!

Rainbow: eh?...no te pongas loco, me gusta!...que emoción que emoción!...ahora de lo que se siente ser una pareja !...

Talion: ok?...eso fue raro, como sea no hagas caso a esto, dormiste cómoda?...-pregunto de manera alegre.

Rainbow: más de lo que imaginas-concluyo la pegaso alzando el rostro besando los labios de el.

Justo entonces algo centró la atención de los dos.

YEEEEHAAAAW! RAINBOW, TALION SALGAN AHORA MISMO TENEMOS VISITAS!

La vaquera gritaba lo mismo una y otra ves, entonces Rainbow extrañada se levantó de la cama y posteriormente con algo de trabajo ayudo a su novio a levantarse, ambos caminaron lentamente fuera de la tienda y observaron a las chicas y a otras presencias alrededor suyas.

Shinning Armor: Twilly!

Twilight: hermano!...que bueno que estas aquí!...flash amor!

Pinkie: pastelito de queso!...

Cheese: mi chiclito rosado!...

Rarity: spikey-wikey!

Spike: Rarity!.

La pareja de pegasos se acercaron más cuando el resto se percató de su presencia.

Rainbow: hey!...que cascos sucede aquí?...-exclamo confundida.

Pero entonces una presencia conocida capto toda la atención de la yegua, justo ahí parado con los otros estaba Soarin, uno de sus buenos amigos.

Rainbow: Soarin! "sale corriendo hasta donde este"

Soarin:Rainbow! "la abraza" que bueno verte preciosa...-respondió emocionado.

Rainbow: igual es bueno verte!...

Talion por otro lado al ver semejante acción automáticamente se puso rojo de los celos. Con un inminente pensamiento de "oigan sigo aquí eh!". Justo cuando más empezaba a molestarse noto a otro poni encapuchado que estaba apartado del resto, la presencia se encaminó hasta donde el corcel retirandose la capucha dejando ver quien era, no era macho, era una yegua, una hermosa unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena azul con unos cristalinos ojos verdes. La expresión enojada de Talion se tornó alegre y nostálgica, sin importar cuanto le doliera este último se acercó más a la chica y ambos se abrazaron.

Talion: Liara Rain!...eres tu!

Liara: por supuesto que si tonto!...ha!, el asombroso Talion en tan miserable estado?...wow amigo, no creo que fuera tan malo...te patearon el trasero eh?...-replico sarcástica.

Liara Rain. Una unicornio huérfana del orfanato de canterlot, la primera y mejor amiga que tuvo Talion en su juventud, ella era una excepcional hechicera que posteriormente fue nombrada otra de las protegidas personales de la princesa Celestia. Cuando el pegaso se veía de 14 fue atacado bruscamente por otros ponis, al ver lo indefenso que era el corcel en ese entonces, Liara entro en su defensa salvándole el pellejo aquella ves, desde entonces se hicieron buenos amigos y varios años después la princesa le contó la verdadera naturaleza de Talion,esta por su lado lo asimilo sin más que decir "es mi amigo y así lo quiero".

Talion: pero que haces aquí Liara?...creí que te habías ido a Arabia equina?.

Ambos se separaron.

Liara: la princesa me llamo, no podía dejar al debilucho de mi amigo sólo verdad? -afirmo al último.

Talion: nope claro que no..."voltea dirigiéndose a las chicas" oigan quiero presentarles a alguien...

Entonces el resto de las y los presentes, varios minutos de presentaciónes por parte de ambos hacia los demás. Hasta qué llegaron con Rainbow y Soarin.

Rainbow: tal cariño, este es mi amigo de los wonderbolts Soarin...

Talion: ammm un placer soy Talion Thunder...-respondió levantando si casco hacia el otro pegaso.

Soarin: y a mi que?...tu eres el héroe?...no eres gran cosa...

Talion al escuchar estas palabras se encojono a lo bestia, tenia ganas de partirle la cara.

Rainbow: oye que te sucede Soarin!... "Se aparta de este último y camina hasta ponerse junto a tal" cual es tu problema!

Soarin: en serio me dejaste por esto?!...bah mejor me largo de aquí... -término caminando lejos del lugar.

Talion: que le pasa a ese idiota...

Flash: déjalo, esta celoso de ustedes...deja que se le pase el coraje.

Rainbow: es...una larga historia Tal..."voltea a ver a liara" quien es ella?!-pregunto celosa.

Talion: ella es...Liara, Liara Rain, es una amiga de mi juventud..."se dirige a la unicornio" liará ella es Rainbow Dash, mi novia -se ruborizo al decir esto último.

Rainbow: hola que tal!-dijo con emoción.

Liara: que tal...así que su novia eh?...que gusto -replico desanimada.

Talion: sucede algo Liara?...

Liara: n-no no es nada...sabes iré a instalarme, un placer conocerlos a todos -decía la poni mientras se alejaba de los pegasos.

Applejack: como sea, tu debes volver a la cama Tal, Rainbow ya sabes...nosotras ayudaremos a los muchachos a instalarse.

Así fue, la pegaso de crin multicolor hizo que su corcel colocara su pata izquierda sobre su cuello y de nuevo lo llevo a la tienda. Una ves dentro Talion se sentó sobre la cama de espaldas sin decir nada. Estaba molesto y bastante.

Rainbow: Talion?, que pasa?...

El pegaso no respondió.

Rainbow: vamos que pasa! -pregunto un tanto más molesta acercándose y sentándose donde el corcel.

Talion:...quien carajo se cree que es ese idiota..."me cambiaste por esto" ¡HA! que imbécil... -respondió a regañadientes.

Rainbow: eh?...oh ya veo, es por Soarin...mira no se que le pico y no me importa saberlo, quiero que sepas que me interesas tu y no lo que el diga de acuerdo?.

Talion: aja...y por eso me soltaste para ir a abrazarlo no?...pues quedatelo entonces!.-grito furioso.

Rainbow: oye!...es mi amigo a final de cuentas!, haber entonces por que fuiste a abrazar a esa tipa liara?..."da un largo suspiro y se calma" mira, lo que hubo entre Soarin y yo fue hace mucho, y si termine con el fue por que no sentía lo mismo que siento por ti, ¡Y NO A CUALQUIERA LE MUESTRO MI SENTIMENTALISMO! -reclamó ella.

Talion: hmmm...me molesta que haya dicho ese comentario!, como si fueras de su propiedad o como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti...ya se que no con todos actúas como lo haces con migo...es sólo que, puede que tenga un poco de celos...

Rainbow: así que eso era todo?...oye tranquilo guapo, si voy a ser de propiedad de alguien me asegurare de ser sólo tuya galán...eres la mejor cosa que me ah pasado hasta ahora, no pienso perderlo por alguien que esta celoso de lo nuestro...te amo Talion. No te preocupes de lo que alguien más vaya a decir, no te apresures a romper ese precioso corazón. Sólo para recordarme que te quiero como eres, te amo, no importa lo que hagas. Estoy dispuesta a aguantar todo el tiempo que esté a tu lado.

Porque eres mío,Te quiero.

Sólo recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí.

Segundos después de escuchar tan hermosas palabras el corcel sólo pudo pensar en 3 cosas, lo bello y sincero que había sido lo que dijo, que su amada había dicho "te amo" y que ahora sabía que tenía un lado poético muy muy romántico. Después de otro momento alzo la mirada reaccionando para intentar responder, intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

Talio :y-yo...Rainbow Dash yo te amo, por la forma en la que cambiaste mis planes, por ser la perfecta distracción...por la forma en la que captaste el concepto que tengo de todo lo que quería tener,

me hiciste ver que algo me faltaba. Por la forma en que eres algo que nunca elegí, pero al mismo tiempo, algo que no quiero perder y sin lo que nunca quiero estar, Dashie tu eres la mejor cosa que nunca supe que necesitaba...te amo -concluyo sonriendo y acariciando con su casco el rostro de Dash.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la pequeña Dashie, luego con su casco contrario al de Talion tomo el de este acariciandolo igual.

Rainbow: en serio lo sientes?...

Talion: no podía estar más seguro, yo..."pausa un momento y se queja gravemente" ¡AAAAGGHHH!

El joven semental rápidamente se alejó de Rainbow, empezó a gritar y a quejarse por algún tipo de dolor, dejándose caer sobre la cama. La poni cyan por otro lado se saco de órbita y se asustó por un momento. Desesperada comenzó a gritarle a sus amigas o a alguien para que llegara en su auxilio.

Momentos después Twilight, Rarity, Flash y Spike entraron en la tienda confundidos por la conmoción.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash por que tanto albor...woa!

Spike: que le sucede Twilight?!-pregunto exaltado.

Twilight: es el veneno de sombras, rápido Rarity ayúdame a desintoxicarlo!.

La unicornio blanca corrió hacia Talion junto a Twilight, mientras Flash y Rainbow intentaban mantener quieto al pegaso. Este último por su parte sentía como si se quemara por dentro, dolía demasiado y no podía dejar de gritar. Segundos más tarde Rainbow y el guardia real lograron contener a Talion, entonces Twilight y Rarity acercaron sus cuernos hacia la parte vendada del joven. Estos comenzaron a brillar, el pecho de Tal también, pero el aura que emanaba era obscuro. Ambas empezaron a pujar con fuerza y el resto vieron como la magia de sus cuernos sacaba pequeñas cantidades de veneno de sombras. Los gritos se hacían más intensos conforme más porciones pequeñas de veneno eran expulsadas del cuerpo del corcel. Entonces ocurrió, la presión y el dolor acabaron con las fuerzas de Talion una ves terminaron de desintoxicarlo, haciendo que este quedara inconsciente.

Rainbow: Tal amor!...-exclamo intentando despertarlo.

Twilight: rainbow...debes...dejarlo descansar...va a estar bien...sólo...esta inconsciente...fiuf... -respondió entrecortada.

Flash: carajo Twi, ¿todo eso fue el veneno?...

Momentos después la princesa se recuperó y se postró recta.

Twilight: me temo que no, eso sólo fue una parte más o menos, cuando fue herido por Shade, el veneno de sombras entro y se esparció por todo su torrente sanguíneo, pero al parecer tiene una "inmunidad" natural contra este, no lo mato, pero si puede causar estragos en el resto de su cuerpo..."suspira" debemos desintoxicarlo dos veces al día hasta que salga todo si no jamás se recuperará...

Spike: y cuanto tomara?

Twilight: bueno...llevamos 3 días aquí, probablemente el resto de la semana...recuerden que Fluttershy también necesita recuperarse...- concluyo ella.

Rainbow: p-pero Twilight, acabas de ver lo que le paso! No hay otro modo?. -replico la pegaso.

Twilight: ninguno que yo sepa, lo siento Dash, pero tenemos que hacerlo. "Se dirige hacia Flash" podrían tu y Spike quedarse con el un momento?, necesito hablar con Rainbow a solas. -concluyo saliendo de la tienda.

La poni cyan se confundió por un momento, ¿que querría hablar con ella?, la cosa es que cuando lo dijo, sonó bastante serio. Esta se recuperó y también salió de la tienda. Delante estaba Twi sentada sobre sus patas traseras y mirando hacia el cielo, entonces Rainbow se acercó a ella e igual se sentó a su lado.

Twilight: acaso no es hermoso?...

Rainbow: eh?

Twilight: el cielo, es bello no?.

Rainbow: ummmm...supongo? Que querías decirme.

Twilight: yo, podría morir Rainbow.

Rainbow: QUE?! TWILIGHT QUE PASO?!.

Twilight: no alces la voz!, "suspira" recuerdas cuando tu papi estuvo aquí?, cuando Discord...bueno cuando moriste. Cuando el uso el deseo de Celestia para traerte de vuelta me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo, le prometí que te cuidaría, sabes que no rompo ninguna promesa ni una encomienda. Talion no fue el único que había muerto Rainbow dash -dijo en tono triste intentando no llorar.

Rainbow: a...a qué te refieres?.

Twilight: es cierto que Talion fue el primero en morir, así que use el hechizo de "cambio de corazón" para salvarlo, pero...cuando nos dimos cuenta Applejack noto que tu tampoco tenías pulso, en un parpadeo dejaste de respirar y tu corazón se detuvo...así que...

Rainbow: así que que twi?! -interrumpió.

Twilight: use el mismo hechizo para traerte de vuelta...Rarity intento convencerme de dejarla a ella realizar el conjuro, pero no esta al nivel de este, al usarlo una ves no había tanto problema pero...al usarlo dos veces seguidas, en fin...te traje de vuelta con el resto de mi alma y fuerza vital. Aún no se nota pero sin alma, voy muriendo lentamente, Rainbow, lamento tener que...que..

Rainbow: shhhh!"le tapa la boca con una pesuña" no digas nada...yo, gracias Twilight, pero por que lo hiciste!...y por que no se lo as dicho a Tal?.

Twilight: por que con saber que el había muerto bastaría para devastarlo...además eso no importa, lo que si es que cumplí mi promesa, te eh mantenido ah salvo..."cof cof" fiuf...al menos aún tengo fuerzas para desintoxicar a tu amorcito jejje...

Rainbow: no NO!...tu no morirás Sparkle!, debe de haber alguna manera...tengo que decirle Talion...

Twilight: no lo hagas Dash!...al menos aún, si se entera o alguien más, automáticamente intentara levantarse sabiendo que esta herido...

Rainbow titubeo un momento.

Rainbow: de acuerdo...tu ganas, no le diré nada, pero cuando este bien buscaremos la manera de salvarte. Es lo menos por habernos salvado...ahora, volveré con el...sólo resiste amiga.

Dicho esto la pegaso se encaminó una es más dentro de la tienda, Flash y Spike salieron unos segundos más tarde yéndose hacia sus tiendas. Twilight por otro lado se quedo ahí, pensando y mirando las estrellas hasta que por fin decidió acompañar a Flash a dormir.

Lejos de ahí un pegaso azul caminaba en círculos refunfuñando y echando leches a los 4 vientos. Al mismo tiempo una presencia extra lo miraba de forma divertida.

Soarin: no me la creo!...carajo que no me la creo!...mi querida Rainbow me cambio por ese "tipo"...ha! Yo soy más genial que el...mucho más fuerte, veloz y guapo!... AAAAH...

Pero de repente una risa capto su atención.

Soarin: q-quien anda ahí?...no te tengo miedo! Muestrate cobarde! -inquirió con firmeza.

Shade: oh esa no es manera de tratar a una dama jajaja!...

Soarin: quien eres y que quieres?!...un segundo, tu eres esa tal Shade que tanto han mencionado! Atrás!

Shade: woa tranquilo grandote!, no eh venido a hacer nada malo, vine a negociar contigo...

Soarin: eh?...que quieres decir?. -pregunto confundido.

Shade: hmmm creí que serias más listo, como sea, te eh observado todo el día y no pude evitar notar que tienes algo contra mi hermano Talion...

Soarin: Pfff no me lo recuerdes...pero en fin ¿que carajo quieres?...

Shade: mira eres un tipo listo, con potencial, vengo a ofrecerte un trato, yo sólo quiero a Talion, pero para eso necesito que use el paso de las montañas...las cuevas para ser exactos...

Soarin: y?...

Shade: tu trabajo sería hacer que usen dicho camino para poder capturarlo...

Soarin: hmmmm...que gano yo con todo esto? -pregunto el.

Shade: sencillo mi amigo...tu me lo entregas y yo te entrego a tu preciada pegaso, o es que caso no la quieres para ti nada más?, sin mi hermano en la jugada tu podrás quedarte con ella, además prometo no lastimar a nadie más...(hehehe tonto) entonces...tenemos un trato? -pregunto con malicia.

Soarin: dices que...si hago que tome el paso de las montañas a través de las cuevas, tu lo sacas de la jugada y yo podré quedarme con Rainbow, y que además no lastimarás a nadie más?...hmmm tenemos un trato hahaha!...haré que tome ese camino y será todo tuyo...y rainbow, será toda mía!

Shade: perfecto!...un placer hacer negocios contigo haha nos vemos -término desvaneciendose entre la oscuridad.

El ahora traidor solamente se contentó por su acto tan ruin y voló de regreso al campamento, mientras que la unicornio oscura seguía observando entre las sombras pensando "por supuesto que no le voy a cumplir, jejeje, su ambición lo ah segado lo suficiente para ser mi marioneta, y , cuando los tenga a todos en el paso, voy a matarlos y raptare a los que importan hahaha!". Después se teletransporto de nuevo a quien sabe donde. El juego sucio empieza...

-—-—-

Y esto fue el capítulo !...ya se ya se, me eh tardado bastante en actualizar, además de ser muy pocas palabras, bueno primero déjenme explicar.

Eh estado atravesando cantidades masivas de problemas, desde familiares, médicos, y personales. Luchando contra la flojera también, en fin estoy muy jodido xD...además del hecho de que pues...me desmotiva un poco el hecho de que mi historia tenga tan poco de todo...reviews favs etc...pero aún así, a pesar de todo escribo por que enserio deseó concluir esta asombrosa aventura. Ahora tres cosas importantes.

1: el capítulo fue más tranquilo entre comillas, por que quería darle un poco de crédito y espacio a la pareja principal...también decidí meter a otros personajes que según yo le gusta a la gente.

2: no empiecen a joder con "y por que hiciste a Soarin malo" pff se los respondo diciendo, odio a es tío, así que le di un uso en esta historia...ya veremos que le depara el destino al traidor.

3: ahora si que no etoy seguro de cuando habrá siguiente capítulo, el por que? Pues por dos razones, la orienta es la antes mencionada, los problemas y etc...la segunda es que también tengo que darle otro capítulo a mi otra historia. Pero aún no decido, si ven que subo capitulo de este FIC es que decidí no escribir el de la otra historia, si no ven capitulo, bueno es más que obvio que si escribí la de la otra. Ahora sin más que decir espero que compre dar y me ayuden no se...recomendando la historia, y dejando lindos comentarios :3 nos leemos!...


	7. Capítulo 7: Mi manera de amarte

Capítulo 7: Mi manera de amarte.

Que paso gente! Aquí el nuevo episodio! Sólo quiero dar un par de avisos. En este episodio habrá ECENAS SEXUALES FUERTES Y DETALLADAS. Habrá una parte del cap donde será necesario reproducir la canción que dejare ahí. Sin más que decir empecemos!

SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA: AVISO DE ECENA SEXUAL! NO APTA PARA GENTE SENSIBLE, QUE NO LE AGRADÉ O MENORES DE EDAD. RECOMIENDO DISCRECIÓN.

My little pony: friendship is magic no me pertenece, es de lauren faust y de hasbro. My little Dashie no me pertenece, es propiedad de Robcakeran53. Yo sólo escribo una versión distinta usando eventos y personajes de estos.

-—-—-

A muchos nos gusta pensar que somos fuertes, que podemos resolver nuestros propios problemas, nos decimos a nosotros mismos que podemos hacerlo,que libraremos esta mala racha, que saldremos más fuertes y capaces, a veces tenemos razón, otras veces solo se trata de saber enfocarlo de la forma adecuada para superarlo. Pero para resolver un problema primero hay que reconocer que hay uno. A veces nuestro obstáculo más desafiante no son las circunstancias, no es una fuerza externa u otra persona...somos nosotros mismos, y al final no tenemos la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarnos a las consecuencias de la situación y nos perdemos, nadie puede salvarse si no sabe el peligro que corre.

Talion despertó sintiendo un dolor punzante y fuerte en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su pecho. La cabeza le palpitaba y sentía su ojos pesados, noto que ya era de día. Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior fue sentir una agonía contundente y a Twilight haciéndole algo con su magia. Justo entonces sus pensamientos se desmoronaron al sentir un tierno beso en su mejilla y una cálida respiración, cuando volteó vio que no estaba sólo. Rainbow dash se encontraba acostada a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su melena despeinada, los ojos brillantes y algo risueños, en pocas palabras la perfección.

Rainbow: buenos días amor... -le susurro con ternura.

Talion: buenos...woa, ¿amor? -pregunto confuso.

Rainbow: que pasa? Te molesta?...

Talion: no no no!...esta bien, me agrada...amor jeje.

Rainbow: ves como es mejor si cooperas?...te sientes mejor?. -pregunto.

Talion: yo..."se toca los vendajes" ¡auch!...¿que paso?...recuerdo que estábamos solos y de repente Twilight me estaba haciendo algo...

Rainbow: Tal...ella y Rarity te estaban desintoxicando, fue el veneno ese de las sombras... Te pusiste muy mal, no parabas de quejarte y de gritar y yo...bueno me preocupe, entonces cuando sacaron esa cosa de tu cuerpo te desmayaste. Así que entonces decidí quedarme contigo esta noche...y las que falten jeje...-dijo con sensualidad.

Talion: jem...eso me gustaría, pero, ¿entonces me sacaron el veneno?, que bueno que ya me lo sacar-

Rainbow: no!...Twilight dijo que...que esa sólo fue una parte. Que tendrían que hacértelo dos veces al día durante el resto de la semana cuando mucho. Si no lo hacen jamás te recuperarás...

Talion: ooooh...bueno eso cambia algunas cosas...ok no hay problema -término el con una sonrisa de manera muy calmada.

Rainbow: que no hay problema?! me estas jodiendo! claro que hay muuuuucho problema!...que no ves que...y luego...y tu!...¡aaaah!...

Entonces el semental se echo a reír un momento y algo dolido decidió acercarse y abrazar a su amada.

Talion: me gusta cuando te enojas lo sabias?...verás, si es necesario que se haga pues que así sea, no dejare que un "venenito" me derribe!...soy el asombroso e intrépido Talion Thunder! Jaja

Rainbow: hey!...que presumido...jeje pero si que eres asombroso, de donde habrás aprendido?

Talión: aprendí de la mejor poni en Equestria "se acerca y la besa" y vaya que enseña bien...

Entonces la feliz pareja se vio interrumpida cuando Twilight, Flash, Shinning Armor y Liara entraron en la carpa.

Flash: buenos días tórtolos...que tal la acción nocturna? jaja! -pregunto divertido.

Twilight: FLASH!...eso no te incumbe "se dirige a los pegasos" como despertaste Talion?.

Talion: mejor twi gracias...así que, "desintoxicar" eh?...

Twilight: Rainbow ya te lo dijo? Jeje - decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su casco.

Talion: más o menos...no importa estoy listo para lo que sea! -respondió confiado.

Pero entonces vio detenidamente a Twilight, algo andaba mal.

Talion: un segundo...Twilight te sientes bien?...te ves un poco, cansada...

En efecto así era, ella tenía un aspecto terrible, la falta de un alma la desgastaba rápidamente, tenía ojeras y su pelaje era más pálido. Sus pupilas algo dilatadas y mucho sueño, no podría ocultarlo por siempre, pero debía hacerlo. Al oír esto Twilight y Rainbow se pusieron algo nerviosas e intentaron disimular.

Twilight: ammm yo...si estoy bien, sólo que me acosté tarde y no dormí bien, es todo...por cierto mi hermano tenía algo que decir o no? -término refiriéndose al capitán de la guardia.

Shinning Armor: oh es cierto, necesito que nos ayudes a Flash y a mi con algunos planes, Soarin y Applejack han visto algunos grupos simuladores por el área. Cuando puedas ven a vernos de acuerdo?

Shinning concluyo su aparente orden saliendo de la tienda, seguido de su hermana y los demás. Una ves fuera la pareja se quedo sola, 3 días más tendrían que estar estancados ahí, la búsqueda del elemento se hacía cada ves más controversial, lo peor es que tendrían que estar limpiando el veneno de Talion y ya sabían que no era nada agradable.

Aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho al joven, por el simple hecho de tener a su hermosa yegua de ojos rosados a su lado.

Rainbow: y bien?...ahora que?.

Talion: ahora, necesitamos levantarnos, ya no soporto estar sin hacer nada.

Rainbow: estas seguro?...

Talion: claro que si!, ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer antes de desmayarme te iba a decir algo...cuando preguntaste que si estaba seguro de mi amor hacia ti, jamás eh estado más seguro de algo, con todo mi corazón.

Rainbow: eres el mejor novio del mundo! "Se acerca y frota su nariz con la de el" ahora déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie.

La poni cyan se puso de pie y con un peine que tenía a la mano se acomodó su crin multicolor. Después de arreglarse un poco finalmente acudió a ayudar a su pareja. Una ves ambos levantados se dispusieron a caminar fuera cuando Liara entro de nuevo.

Liara: oh ya se levantaron, estem...podrías dejarme a solas con Tal un momento si no es inconveniente? -pregunto la unicornio.

Junto entonces Rainbow la observo con algo de celos, pero al volver su mirada a Talion supo que podía confiar en el.

Rainbow: bien...iré a ayudar a applejack. Te veo después mi amor -decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida y frotando su cola con el rostro del corcel.

Cuando Dash salió la unicornio blanca camino más cerca de Talion sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

Talion: y bien...que sucede?.

Liara: yo...sólo quería hablar de tu, relación con esa pegaso.

Talion: eh?...que tiene?.

Liara: no crees que fue muy rápido para enamorarte de ella?...digo hay muchas yeguas dispuestas a dar todo por ti, ya se que hace varios años que no nos vemos pero...no se ella no puede ser el amor de tu vida!.

Estas palabras pusieron serio al chico, algo molesto a decir verdad.

Talion: bromeas no?...eh estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho!, jamás creí que fuera posible ser novios hasta que llegue a Ponyville y estuve a su lado. La amo!, Liara como te atreves a decirme que fue muy rápido mi relación!...a mi no me interesan otras yeguas sólo Dashie!. Esperaría esto de cualquiera menos de ti...ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir por ahí.-replico muy molesto.

Talion salió furioso de la carpa, dejando sola a su amiga quien al oír esto y ver la reacción de el, sólo pudo quedarse cabizbaja y soltar una pequeña lágrima sin más que susurrar "la diferencia es que yo te amo a ti".

...

Talion caminaba lentamente a través del campamento con una expresión molesta. Aún intentaba procesar de la manera adecuada lo de hace algunos minutos. Su mejor amiga, la primera que tuvo ¿le había dicho que estaba mal su relación amorosa?, era difícil, el la quería como una hermana pero lo que dijo fue bastante imperdonable. Pero entonces otra figura conocida voló hasta donde el y se paró a su lado.

Flash: eh Tal amigo!.

Talion: ah Flash, que pasa? Dijeron algo de "planear" algo?.

Flash: sip...ven caminemos...-dijo al caminar en dirección fuera del campamento.

Talion: por que...estamos aquí? -pregunto inquietado.

Flash: sólo quería que nadie escuchara lo que tengo que decirte. Primero, gracias hermano, por salvar a mi querida Twilight y a las demás. Si no te hubieras sacrificado tal ves ella no estaría aquí, segundo, tengo una pequeña preocupación.

Talion: no fue nada jeje...espera, ¿que clase de preocupación?.

Flash: "suspira" hmmm, algo le sucede a twi, no estoy seguro de que. Pero ya la has visto, no se ve de lo mejor. Y creo que Rainbow sabe algo, ambos sabemos que twilight no dirá nada, me gustaría que me ayudarás a averiguar que le sucede, ahora eres mi amigo también, y como tal te lo pido. -concluyo en tomo desanimado.

En ese momento el pegaso de crin bicolor recordó lo que le estaba pidiendo. Curiosamente Dash parecía saber algo acerca de lo que padecía su amiga. Y no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. El joven sólo asintió con la cabeza la petición de Flash, este por otra parte sonrió de oreja a oreja y choco cascos con Tal. Después de eso el guardia real regreso al campamento dejando a nuestro héroe sólo una ves más. Pero quien diría que eso sería tan malo.

Talion se disponía a volver pero su sentido de sombras le susurro que algo no andaba del todo "normal". Se volvió para observar y su sorpresa fue estupefacta al contemplar quien estaba espiando.

Shade: hola hermano...-dijo aquella sombría unicornio.

Talion: oh mierda...que diablos haces aquí! Alejate!

Shade: hahaha...vaya manera de saludar a tu hermana, hmmm tranquilo, vengo en son de paz.

Talion: si claro y tu nieve de que la quieres?...te recuerdo que intentaste quemarme vivo!...no sólo a mi! Ahora veté antes de que haga algo de lo que te arrepentirás.-respondió amenazadoramente.

Shade: Hey tranquilo chico rudo!, sólo vine a darte un regalo...lamento haber intentado matarte ok?...después de todo somos hermanos no es así?...hahaha "hace aparecer la espada de talion con su magia" olvidaste esto, lo vas a necesitar si sigues en nuestra contra.

Talion: ¿huh?...cual es el truco?...

Shade: no hay truco, nuestro padre me dijo que te la devolviera, ya que un rival desarmado no sería una victoria gloriosa, a menos que decidas volver con tu familia.-dijo de manera seductora.

Talion: ustedes no son mi familia!...que quede claro que no cambia nada que seas mi hermana de acuerdo?, jamás me uniré a ustedes bajo juicio. Si ya terminaste, fuera de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión sobre dejarte ir.

Shade: ok ok!...al menos lo intente, supongo que seremos rivales...ya veremos quien es el mejor. Chao! -término desapareciendo del lugar en un parpadeo.

"Carajo en que estaba pensando!, debí haberla matado aquí mismo!." Pensaba el semental. Al final no importaba, dada experiencias previas, Talion sabía perfectamente que con esa unicornio no debía andarse a la ligera. Capturarla en ese momento hubiera sido demasiado sencillo. Total, ya saldarían cuentas después, el se centró en su espada. No había recordado haberla visto desde el incidente entre las llamas. "La cercenadora sombría", la mejor espada que un caballo podría tener. Se veía bastante normal, tal y como la recordaba, excepto esa pequeña nota que estaba en la funda.

Aquella pequeña nota blanca, con tinta sombría sólo decía una frase. "Cuidado con los acróbatas, pueden hacerte caer, te quiere,tu hermana." No sabía exactamente su significado, tampoco si era algún tipo de cinismo por parte de esa yegua maníaca, así que decidió no darle importancia y volvió al camping.

...

Tres días más tarde.

¡GRRRRAAAAAAH!

Twilight: vamos Tal, sólo un poco más!...

¡AAAAAARGHHHH!

Rainbow: calma cariño falta poco!...

Hay niveles de tortura, unos más fuertes que otros, pero nada comparado con la "limpieza sanguínea" que habían estado aplicando a Talion durante los últimos días. La mayor parte del veneno había sido extraído, según Twilight esta sería la última, pero a pesar de eso se seguía sintiendo el cabron infierno de la primera ves.

Talion: p-podrías...a-acabar!...YAAA! AAAH!...-exclamaba el.

Flash: vamos amigo si te sigues moviendo no podrá terminar!...

Entonces en ese segundo, el cuerno de Twi brillo fuertemente y comenzó a sacar el último montón de veneno del pecho de Talion. Causando un grito largo e intenso por parte de este último. Cuando lo saco por completo ambos suspiraron hondo. Al fin, después de tres días estaba curado. Aunque ya podía moverse bien, levantarse comer y todo lo demás. Aún no podía volar. Lo cual lo masacraba por dentro. Claro que, lamentablemente el y Liara no hablaron durante todo ese tiempo, así como Dash y Soarin. Todos peleados.

Talion: carajo...eso...fue...fiuf!...- dijo exhausto.

Rainbow: hey descansa muchachote, te lo as ganado.

Twilight: *cof cof* ya es todo Tal *cof* felicidades, curado oficialmente. -completo la alicornio.

Una ves recuperase el aliento, el joven semental pudo sentarse sobre la cama. Pero esta ves bastante preocupado, el y su amigo flash habían estado indagando un poco de lo que pasaba entre twilight y rainbow dash. Claro que sin éxito, pero algo que no podía disimular era que ella empeoraba cada día. Sólo pasaron tres y su pelaje era más pálido, le costaba más trabajo caminar, estaba muy débil, tosía cada rato y con ojeras. Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal, lamentablemente ellos dos no eran los únicos en suponerlo, las y los demás ponis decían lo mismo.

Rainbow: gracias por todo Twilight, deberías ir a descansar, no as dormido. Te despertaremos en la noche vale?.

Twilight: *cof* seguro Dash...Flash amor, vamos?*cof*...-pregunto ella.

Flash: seguro linda!...vamos recargate en mi, te llevare a la cama. Nos vemos chicos!.-se despidió y salió del lugar junto a la princesa.

El silencio reino en la pequeña tienda por algún tiempo, Talion en la cama y Rainbow sentada a lado de el. Entonces se rompió el silencio.

¿Te gustaría tener una cita con migo? Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La pregunta desconcertó a ambos haciéndolos titubear.

Rainbow: u-una...c-cita?...de dónde, es decir, como?...

Talion: diablos sabía que era mala idea...es que las chicas insistieron y yo...no importa. -contesto desanimado.

Rainbow: las chicas?!...jeje es curioso que lo menciones, a mi también me dijeron algo parecido.

FLASHBACK.

La noche anterior Talion estaba en la tienda de Rarity platicando acerca de su relación, esta por su parte escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. Hasta qué interrumpió el momento con un drama épico.

Rarity: Talion Thunder como es posible! -exclamo.

Talion: que?cuando!? donde?...y yo que hice!

Rarity: a ver Tal, como es que PUEDES ser tan inconsciente, me has hablado de esas cositas tan lindas con Rainbow, pero ustedes no han tenido su primera cita!...por Celestia si hubiéramos tenido tiempo en ponyville..."se pone en pose pensativa" ¡IDEAAAAA!

Talion: ¿primera cita?

Rarity: hay querido olvide que jamás as salido con otras chicas, pero tu tranquilo, ya tengo todo arreglado. Ustedes dos tendrán su primera cita mañana en la noche!..."se levanta y sale de la tienda" oh chicas!

El chico volvió la vista hacia Rarity y segundos más tarde entro junto con Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy.

Applejack: Ahora que te pico Rarity?.

Rarity: verán señoritas, aquí nuestro caballero no ah tenido su primera cita con rainbow dash, y NOSOTRAS seremos las que hagan esa primera cita.

Fluttershy: umm...Rarity, no crees que...amm...ellos deberían hacerlo por su cuenta? -replico tímidamente la pegaso.

Rarity: tonterías!...esta linda pareja debe tener un momento especial, vamos será divertido. Applejack tu puedes prepararles una cena deliciosa, Pinkie tu puedes dar un ambiente romántico y dar algo de música, claro que algo no muy exagerado.

Talion: es broma?...harás una cita aquí en medio de la nada?...

Rarity: oh querido! Una costurera siempre esta preparada "levita con su magia aguja e hilo de sus alforjas encantadas" así que...que les parece?. -respondió emocionada.

Applejack: nunca creí que diría esto, pero creo que estoy de acuerdo...estas manzanitas deben darse su tiempo compartido jejje.

Pinkie: wiiiiiii que hermoso!...un segundo, y que hacemos con dashie?.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Rarity: buena pregunta...hmmm ya se!, pinkie, tu y Flutters encarguense de ella, busquen como convencerla. AJ y yo terminaremos con el.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Rainbow:así que Rarity fue la de la idea eh?...

Talion: más o menos...creí que sería algo bueno.

Rainbow: Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy me convencieron de lo mismo, pero ellas querían que la que te invitara fuese yo. Así que...todo salió un poco retorcido no?...jeje

Talion: un poco...entonces, te gustaría cenar con migo esta noche mi amor? -dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Rainbow: hmmm...de acuerdo guapo, saldré contigo, pero espero un lugar caro y elegante eh? Jajja -respondió bromista.

Ambos se abrazaron y se encaminaron fuera, entonces después de una pequeña despedida cada uno fue por caminos separados. Cuando Dashie no estaba ya a la vista del pegaso, este entro en pánico y rápidamente corrió hasta la carpa de Rarity.

Talion: ¡RARITY RARITY! -gritaba desesperado.

Rarity: por que el alboroto Talion?!

Talion: ¡YO...DASH,CITA! ESTA NOCHE!

Rarity: enserio? QUE EMOCIÓN! y bien AJ y pinkie tienen listo el...

Talion: carajo que voy a ponerme!...no tengo un traje, no tengo un moño! Necesito un moño! -interrumpió corriendo en círculos por la tienda.

Rarity: esto será un poco más complicado...¡EJEM! "Capta la atención del alterado semental" yo podría hacerte un traje para esta noche.

Talion: enserio?...gracias Rarity eres la mejor!...-replico emocionado.

Rarity: bien bien cariño, basta de tonterías a trabajar!

...

En el momento en que Talion ya no estaba a la vista, Rainbow alzó el vuelo a toda prisa hasta llegar a la tienda de Flutters, aterrizando con toda la cara, al ponerse de pie vio a su amiga mirándola extraño, pero Dash estaba emocionada y algo nerviosa, algo alterada.

Rainbow: Shy necesito ayudaaaaa!

Fluttershy: umm...seguro dash que...

Rainbow: saldré con Talion esta noche!...

Fluttershy: ¡wow eso es fabuloso!

Rainbow: lo se!, pero no tengo nada lindo que ponerme!...no tengo vestidos!...debería ponerme un vestido?...no no mejor medias...ay!

Fluttershy: y-yo...podría hacerte uno si quieres? -interrumpió ella.

Entonces la atención alterada y psicótica de Rainbow fue centrada hacia su amiga.

Rainbow: tu...haces vestidos?...-pregunto dudosa.

Fluttershy: bueno...no hago obras de arte como Rarity, pero puedo hacer algo lindo con algunas flores y un poco de flora...claro si tu quieres...

Rainbow: harías eso por mi?...¡eso es fabuloso!

Fluttershy: bien entonces empecemos!...

Esa misma noche.

Un pegaso y una unicornio blanca caminaban entre algunos árboles hasta llegar a un llano baldío. Justo en medio de este había una mesa decorada con velas, cojines en el suelo para usarlos como asiento y con Applejack y Pinkie vestidas de meseras.

Talion: estas segura de que me veo bien?...digo es que...

Rarity: por dieciseisava ves, te ves muy apuesto!...y elegante! Ahora ve ahí y sorprendela!... -exclamo empujando al corcel hacia la mesa.

Pinkie: buenas noches caballero, mesa para cuantos?.

Talion: eh?...d-dos?...

Pinkie: ya veo! Una cita con una dama?...

Pero antes de poder contestarle, Talion desvío su mirada hacia el lado contrario de la mesa. Atravesando los árboles llegaba una poni cyan. El se quedo boquiabierto al verla, traía un hermoso vestido hecho de rosas rojas y algunas hojas lizas, una corona de pétalos de rosas y unos brazaletes de tallos de rosa.

Talion: por...celestia, se ve tan...tan.

Rainbow se acercó algo tímida hacia la luz de vela y la mesa. Se veía hermosa, no sólo por el vestido si no también por el brillo que emanaba de sus ojos como rubíes.

Rainbow: y...como me veo?...

Talion: a...t-tu...te ves hermosa...

Ella se sonrojó.

Rainbow: también estas muy apuesto galán, de donde salió el traje? -pregunto ella.

Talion: Rarity me lo hizo...oh por favor siéntate princesa. "Se para yendo hasta donde ella y le ayuda a sentarse en el cojín del suelo" estas radiante Dashie...-responde ruborizado.

Entonces el pegaso volvió a su asiento y se sentó. Cuando vio que Pinkie Pie saco un tocadiscos de quien sabe donde y lo coloco a lado de ellos. Luego saco un disco de acetato y lo coloco en el aparato. La música empezó a sonar, una balada romántica y tranquila. Entonces la poni vaquera se acercó cargando dos platos con pies de manzana. Se los dio y sin decirse nada ambos comieron tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarse.

Minutos más tarde de terminar su cena la pareja intentaba entablar conversación, pero aún eran bastante torpes y novatos como para no sucumbir a los nervios. Hasta qué en la tocadiscos resonó una balada que Dashie y Tal conocían, la canción favorita de los dos.

Talion:ammm...quieres bailar? -pregunto nervioso.

Rainbow:si...claro que si!

(Preparaos para la canción! watch?v=AHnZ_vtyJ6E# )

El la ayudo a levantarse y sujetándola de su casco y rodeando su cuello. Parados en dos patas se pegaron rostro con rostro mirándose fijamente a los ojos. La música empezó y ellos bailaban conforme la letra y los dulces sonidos de la tonada.

"Conmigo estas

Y el mundo en calma esta

La música al sonar sólo a nosotros dos.

Aquí muy juntos

si contigo voy

Tan cerca me siento tan vivo.

La vida va

Los sueños románticos morirán

Asi que declaro mi adiós y nunca sabré

Tan cerca estuve

Y ahora por siempre sabré

Todo lo que siempre quise mantenerte

Tan cerca de mi.

Tan cerca de alcanzar aquel feliz final.

Casi creyendo que esto no era real

Y ahora estás junto a mi y mira lo lejos que hemos llegado

Tan lejos y tan cerca.

¿Cómo podría afontar los días difíciles si debiera perderte ahora?

Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final

creer que esto en verdad es real

soñar que el sueño que nos contesto

yo aquí yo aquí y tu halla."

Rarity: ¿acaso no es taaan romántico?

Fluttershy: si es muy hermoso...que caballero.

Applejack: ese si es un semental...me pregunto si habrá acción esta noche?...

Pinkie: acción?...oh oh ya entendí jijiji

Rarity: Applejack querida, eso no es de tu incumbencia, son cosas privadas...aunque...no hará mal ver hasta donde llega esto oh si?...

Su mirada fija sobre la de el,aquellos preciosos ojos rosados impregnados de brillo y color...su suave melena multicolor y su hermosa sonrisa. ¿Qué más podrías pedir? El estar tan perdido en ella hacía que cada momento fuera mágico, cada movimiento del baile hacia que el tiempo se detuviese. Talion sentía como su corazón palpitaba más rápido que cualquier otra ocasión, se acercó lentamente hacia Dash y la beso. Igual que la primera ves, el beso más puro y lleno de amor que se puede dar.

Talion: te amo Dashie...más de lo que imaginas.

Rainbow: yo también te amo Talion...más de lo que nunca sabrás...oye...que te parece si...continuamos en un lugar más privado? -dijo coqueta mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Talion.

Talion: wow!...de acuerdo princesa...lo que tu quieras jeje...

Olvidándose por completo de la cena, la música o cualquier otra cosa, la pareja camino de vuelta a su tienda, Rainbow recargada sobre Talion y el solamente observándola, lo inocente que parecía, de temeraria y confiada a romántica y pervertida.

TERCERA ADVERTENCIA: ESCENA SEXUAL A CONTINUACIÓN.

Era brutalmente obvio que Talion quería el paquete completo. Y ella tendría que dárselo tarde o temprano, no es que no tuvieran ganas de hacerlo. Una ves dentro Rainbow se quito el vestido como si fuera algo incómodo. Después se volvió hacia su novio.

Rainbow: Talion...yo quiero entregarme a ti esta noche...quiero ser tuya de por vida, te amo y ya no aguanto estas ganas de tenerte a mi lado y que me acaricies como esa primera ves en mi casa.

Ella había ido directo al punto, el chico estaba algo exaltado que no pudo contestar al instante. Rainbow esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Talion. El la miraba con los ojos abiertos cual platos. Su mandíbula se movía de arriba abajo con movimientos erráticos y entrecortados, pero solo salían pequeñas exhalaciones de su aliento. La sonrisa de Dash se volvió divertida. Sabía que el pobre debía de estar sobrecargado con la mayor cantidad de hormonas y sensaciones en su vida.

Se acercó lenta y lujuriosamente al corcel que aunque tenía ganas de retroceder, era incapaz de hacer que su cuerpo cooperara y solo consiguió sentarse sobre la cama.

Talion: Dashie yo...por supuesto que quiero p-pero...es correcto ? Es decir..ejem...el moño me aprieta jeje..

Rainbow: deja te ayudo con eso -le aseguró con total determinación de manera seductora.

La yegua se sentó frente a Talion sobre la cama, después con su boca se acercó a su cuello y le quitó el moño, dejando así caer el resto del traje. Este no pudo aguantar más y se arrancó las prendas quedando al descubierto, ella lo miro de nuevo y con una sonrisa prosiguió al encuentro de sus labios.

La suavidad, la calidez y la dulzura de los labios y la boca de Rainbow hacían que Talion perdiera cada ves más el temor, dejándose llevar por fin el le correspondía los besos más apasionadamente, suspirando con cada uno. Posteriormente los besos se convirtieron en una guerra de lenguas, ellos jugueteaban con ellas dentro de sus bocas.

Una cosa condujo a la otra, Tal llevó sus pesuñas a la espalda de Dashie para atraerla más cerca de él. Después comenzó a pasear sus cascos por su cuerpo acariciando sus alas, cuello y cabeza, saboreando la suavidad del pelaje de su amada. Del mismo modo la yegua frotaba sus pezuñas contra la espalda y las alas de su pegaso recorriendo todo de arriba abajo, que como solía suceder por la excitación las plumas de las alas se volvían más blandas y manejables a ese momento.

El semental siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Rainbow esta vez acariciando su pecho, su abdomen, hasta que llegó a sus flancos, mientas más abajo y lento acariciaba ella se excitaba más y más. Dash ante este acto rompió la cadena de besos para emitir un muy audible gemido de placer. Talion se separó de Rainbow con un poco de confusión al haberse dado cuenta de la dirección que tomaba todo esto.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio y ambos respiraban agitadamente. El cabello de la yegua estaba alborotado y las plumas de sus alas completamente flácidas, ambos tenían saliva del otro alrededor de sus labios.

Rainbow: ¡Hagamos el amor!

Talion no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, total, el enserio quería hacerlo, el siguió besándola y empujándola con su cuerpo de regreso a recostarse de espaldas sobre la cama. Tras unos momentos la ya extasiada pegaso rompió de nuevo el beso.

Rainbow: Tal…¡quiero que lo hagamos esta noche!-dijo seductoramente.

Talion: lo que sea para mi princesa -sonrió maliciosamente.

De nuevo se acercó a ella pasando de largo su boca para dirigirse a sus orejas a las cuales dio suaves y delicadas mordidas. Después depositó un beso en su frente, en su mejilla, en su cuello y bajó lentamente regando besos y lamidas por todo su cuerpo. Rainbow le limitaba a frotarle la espalda mientras exhalaba múltiples gemidos de placer. El corcel saboreaba el cuerpo de su novia, olfateando delicadamente el perfume de rosas que se había puesto. Se dirigió entonces a su glúteo izquierdo, lamiendo su cutie mark, dash suspiró más fuerte de placer.

Finalmente Tal abrió las piernas de la yegua para contemplar en todo su esplendor la marca de su feminidad…La expresión de Rainbow se llenó de vergüenza al ver como el joven observaba su sexo tan seria y profundamente.

Entonces el acercó su rostro a la vagina húmeda de Rainbow Dash inhalando profundamente su aroma. Sintiendo la éxtasiante fragancia de su intimidad. Soltó su cálido aliento sobre ella, haciendo que ella se mordiera su labio inferior mientras suspiraba con anticipación.

Rainbow: ¡Saboréalo ya! ¡Ya no me hagas… ¡AAAHH! -gimió fuertemente.

Dashie disparó su cabeza contra la cama y pataleó incontrolablemente al sentir que Tal finalmente besaba su flor. Sin darle más tiempo para reaccionar Talion extendió su lengua con la que empezó a explorar toda el exterior de la zona herógena de la que ahora era su chica.

La yegua se mordió su pezuña de nuevo intentando no armar un escándalo gracias a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Era genial, nunca había sentido nada como esto. Sus intentos por permanecer en silencio fueron inútiles al gemir y jadear cada vez con más fuerza. El por otro lado se deleitaba recorriendo de arriba abajo toda la intimidad húmeda de Rainbow, saboreando los suculentos jugos que de esta emanaban. Después ella llevó sus cascos a la nuca del corcel y comenzó a jalarlo contra su cuerpo. Claro que comprendió la indirecta así que introdujo su lengua dentro del cuerpo de su amada. Rainbow gritó de placer, arqueando la espalda al sentir la ardiente lengua del pegaso invadir su cuerpo.

Rainbow:¡AHH! T-tal… N-no… ¡No te detengas! ¡No pares por favor!-

Talion:¿Quien dijo que lo haría- dijo mientras seguía explorando y saboreando todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Hasta ahora todo era perfecto, el muchacho era muy hábil con su lengua alcanzando lugares que ninguno podría, siendo muy, MUY meticuloso. Algo que hacía a la pegaso regocijarse y agitarse incontrolablemente. En otras palabras...se sentía demasiado bien. Deliciosa y súper mega bien.

Rainbow: ¡Talion!...n-no, no puedo resistir mucho más ¡AAAH!

Curiosamente unos instantes después una corriente eléctrica subió desde su entrepierna hasta su cerebro, permitiéndole llegar al clímax. Rainbow arqueó nuevamente su espalda tanto como le fue posible, al mismo tiempo que apretó la cabeza de su novio entre sus piernas con tanta fuerza como pudo, mientas que el saboreaba y tomaba sus fluidos de amor. Un grito ahogado, momentos de quietud y silencio, y después se desplomó sobre la cama. Con la melena hecha un desastre, sudada, el corazón a punto de estallar y una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro que las palabras no podrían describir.

Talión aún se relamía los labios saboreando aquel líquido de su pareja. Después se recostó junto a ella esperando a que esta se recuperara.

Rainbow: carajo...eso fue...¡ASOMBROSO!- suspiró ella cuando su ritmo cardíaco se calmó.

Talion: Sí, sí que lo fue amor- dijo él, robándole un beso para después abrazarla.

Rainbow: ahora es mi turno...-contesto seductora mientras se movía hacia el.

La yegua se postro sobre Talion y descendió por el cuerpo de su amado regando besos y caricias con sus pesuñas. Afortunadamente no habría de necesitar demasiado de sus cascos para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Entonces bajó a un punto donde quedo inpactada. En ese momento por primera vez ella pudo ver la masculinidad del pegaso que, se había manifestado de su entrepierna.

Rainbow:Mmm… ¿Es idea mía o este chico esta muuuuy grande? -dijo tocando la punta del vigoroso miembro del corcel, lo que hizo que este arqueara un poco la espalda.

Talion: eh?...t-t-tal ves?...

Rainbow: es hora de que veas de lo que esta poni es capas de hacer -dijo acercando su rostro al miembro de Talion extendiendo su lengua para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, lo que hizo a este dar un audible gemido placentero.

Ella sonrió al ver la reacción que provocaba en el semental y depositó un beso sobre la punta de su masculinidad para después engullirla lenta y sensualmente. Frotó su lengua nuevamente en la punta para luego pasearla de arriba abajo, hasta que comenzó con su tarea de subir y bajar. El buen acto de succión que Rainbow degustaba daba mucho de que hablar sabiendo cuál placentero era para su pegaso.

Talion: oh! Dashie!..… Eres...eres un Ángel- suspiró el extendiendo sus cascos para posarlas en la nuca de la yegua.

Ella sonrió complacida de saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Aumentó gradualmente la presión de sus labios y el vaivén de su cabeza. Pronto los intensos jadeos del corcel y las palpitaciones de su miembro le hicieron saber que estaba cerca de llegar a su clímax. Dash chupó con gran fuerza como si quisiera succionar el alma misma de Tal.

Talion: Rainbow… ¡Dashie!- gritó el liberando su carga en la boca de su amor quién devoró su miembro hasta la base, asegurándose de no dejar escapar una sola gota de sus fluidos.

Después de instantes sin fin el joven Thunder exhaló en éxtasis saboreando de su primer orgasmo, gracias al angelical trabajo de su preciosa Rainbow. Esta saboreó y tragó el regalo de Tal y retiró su boca de su miembro para poder limpiarlo apropiadamente con su lengua. Al terminar se limpió los labios con sus pesuñas, cuando alzó la vista hacia el corcel este la miraba con sentimiento, ella subió de nuevo hasta su rostro y se besaron. Otro de esos excitantes besos de lengua que les encantaba dar.

Talion: ¿Lista para el segundo acto? O acaso ya te cansaste?- inquirió él.

Rainbow: bromeas?...tengo más aguante que eso...ven aquí!- dijo lujuriosamente.

Justo en el acto Dash giró con sus alas a Talion poniéndolo de espaldas contra la cama y quedando ella encima de el. Con delicadeza se soltó para poder asumir su posición.

En un momento Talion estaba boca arriba en la cama con su miembro totalmente erecto a esperas de que su novia se posicionara a horcajadas sobre el.

Talion: estas segura de?...

Rainbow: si...si eh de perderla que sea contigo!-susurró cerrando los ojos, invitando a pasar al corcel al interior de su cuerpo.

El se adentraba tan lentamente como podía intentando tener la mayor delicadeza posible, obviamente para no lastimarla demasiado, entonces su intimidad tuvo el primer contacto con la de ella. Un gemido por parte de ambos se desato.

Rainbow dash liberó un gran gemido en éxtasis. Su virginidad finalmente se escapaba de sus cascos y no podía estar más feliz al respecto. Para Talion la sensación era igualmente sobre acogedora. Su cuerpo le demandaba elevar sus caderas o tomar a la pegaso por la cintura y sentarla de golpe sobre él, pero bajo ningún motivo dejaría que sus instintos echaran a perder ese mágico momento con el que había estado soñando toda su vida.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la entrepierna de Rainbow hizo contacto con la de Tal, haciéndole saber a ambos que el proceso se había completado. Se habían fundido en un solo ser.

Talion suspiró profundamente saboreando la indescriptible sensación de estar en el interior de la pegaso, su pegaso. Miró la cara de su amada y sintió su corazón desmoronarse al ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Talion: "oh no" Dash...tranquila podemos parar esto sólo deja...

Entonces silencio al corcel, pero esta vez no con su pezuña sino con un beso. Ella comenzó con movimientos delicados y torpes, pero pronto el vaivén de sus caderas se hizo más rítmico y rápido. Sobre todo una vez que su pareja comenzó a mover su cuerpo y la sostuvo por la cintura con ambas manos para darle mayor estabilidad. El tiempo parecía detenerse sólo para ambos al perderse en la lluvia de sensaciones que ahora experimentaban, la más placentera y 20% más cool que nada que hubieran sentido o que hubiesen podido imaginar.

Rainbow: ¡AAAH! AAAAAAH! No pares Tal!

Talion: jamás...oh!...te amo Dashie, te amo demasiado!...

El colchón comenzó a sacudirse ante la fuerza y pasión con la que los dos amantes abatían sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, pues por indescriptible que fuese el placer que ahora sentían, simplemente no era suficiente. Una familiar sensación de calor comenzó a quemar sus cuerpos. Un último impulso de energía y todo se volvió fuego. Talion se sentó repentinamente aprisionando a Dashie entre sus patas y ella liberó un gritó de éxtasiante al sentir un segundo orgasmo.

Talion: y-ya...no puedo me vengo!...

Rainbow: ¡AAAH!...hagamoslo juntos!...

¡ AAAAAAAAHHHH POR CELESTIA!

Cada fibra muscular de ambos cuerpos se tensó por lo que pareció una eternidad para que luego ambos se corrieran al unísono, el joven dentro de Dash y la yegua sobre el miembro de Talion, el último gemido de placer salió de sus bocas. Momentos con la última reserva de energía física que le quedaba Rainbow movió su cuerpo para que Tal pudiera salir de ella, después el muchacho saco su miembro del interior de su amada. Haciendo que ella se dejara caer sobre su pecho cansada como nunca.

Así pasaron largos instantes en los que no se escuchaba nada excepto los jadeos de ambos en busca de aire. Finalmente Talion acaricio la melena despeinada de la pegaso, y fue el primero en hablar.

Talion: Dashie…Te amo. Te amo muchísimo -dijo con ternura.

Rainbow: Y yo a ti Tal, me as dado el mejor momento de mi vida hasta ahora...gracias mi amor -dijo ella estirándose para poder besarlo.

Ambos suspiraron tras el beso y se acurrucaron para finalmente poder ir a dormir. Envolviéndose en las sábanas desordenadas sin despegar a su preciada yegua de el, ella al fin estaba cerrando sus ojos, arrullada por las caricias de su novio sobre su melena y el suave palpitar de su corazón en su pecho que ella usaba de almohada.

...

Antigua fortaleza de Thanis.

¡Discord cuidado!

¡Tranquila su alteza lo tengo controlado...wow...ese estuvo cerca creía que tenías mejor puntería Chrysi!

Aquellas voces, por obvias razones eran la princesa Luna y el buen Discord, cualquiera pensaría que estarían tranquilos sin ningún problema, para mala suerte de ustedes, no lo están. El propósito primordial de esos dos era desviar a Sombra lejos de Talion, había funcionado prácticamente, pero no contaban con ciertos...contratiempos.

Sombra: ¡HAHAHA! Acaso creían que ustedes serían rivales para mi?...

Luna: no te saldrás con la tuya me escuchaste!?...te detendremos ahora!.-inquirió ella.

Entonces el implacable rey uso su magia para lanzar un rayo perforador hacia la ya agotada princesa. Los últimos días habían estado combatiendo con el y Chrysalis. Pero ya estaban cansados y a Discord se le acababan los trucos.

Chrysalis: HAHAHA!...vaya discord, pensé que eras el dios del caos...lástima que seas bueno si no serias un aliado valioso...¡pero ahora eres débil y te aplastare como a un insecto!

De repente la malvada reina arremetió con un golpe de carga mágico hacia el dios del caos, dejando a este fuera de combate en el suelo inconsciente.

Luna: no!...carajo no podré...

Sombra: ¡ahora estas bajó mi merced! -interrumpió golpeando en forma de sombra a la princesa.

El rey se hallaba en su forma de nube de sombra, con la cual ataco y envolvió a Luna absorbiendo toda su magia y poder, dejándola así completamente débil e indefensa. Ella sólo pudo mirar con horror, su enemigo se había echo más fuerte, sin hablar de su aliada quien también tenía una ventaja bastante injusta.

Cuando ella y Discord estaban en el suelo, los implacables enemigos se acercaron a ellos. Ya que no podrían atacar de nuevo la situación corría en favor de Sombra.

Sombra: hmmm...esperaba un poco más de resistencia princesa Luna, pero supongo que tampoco debía esperar demasiado...

Chrysalis: bien rey...los tenemos aquí ahora hay que matarlos!

Sombra:¡NO!...jamás fue esa mi intención, los llevaremos como prisioneros...

Al escuchar esto Luna se preocupó.

Luna: q-que?...nosotros no te servimos de nada!...no tenemos información de lo que buscas!, si as de matarnos hazlo de una ves! -respondió intentando evadir la situación.

Sombra:haha...claro que me serán útiles, te lo explicare...crees que no se lo importante que eres para mi hijo?...

Luna: n-n-no...¡NO LO HARÍAS!

Sombra: por supuesto que lo haría...y lo haré, si te tengo conmigo el obviamente vendrá para salvarte, y ahí el será mío. Verás princesa, al fin me di cuenta que ese chico es inquebrantable, su lealtad, su bondad y su amor a esa pegaso. Pero hay otras maneras de corromper a alguien, de forma más...forzada e involuntaria.

Luna: ¡NOOO! Tu maldito bastardo cabrón!... Que es lo que pretendes con el?...-exclamo con desesperación.

Chrysalis: calmada princesita...no puedo creer que hayan sido tan ciegos para pensar que nosotros no estaríamos bien informados del tema. No sólo robaremos el elemento, activaremos el poder oscuro en el, y Talion reinara sobre toda Equestria con su poder sombrío...cambiaremos ese amor, por un odio cruel y frío...

Luna: n-n-n-no...Talion...

Entonces aparecieron varias tropas simuladoras quienes ataron y se llevaron a Discord y a la princesa. ¿Quien decía que las cosas serían tan sencillas?.

...

Aquella mañana Twilight se encontraba en su tienda recostada sobre la cama, típico de ella despertarse a las 7:00 am, estaba leyendo su copia de las memorias de "Starwirl el barbado" y algo en estas llamo si atención.

Twilight: que tenemos aquí?..."descubrí que el elemento posee cualidades más controversiales aparte de las ya mencionadas, el amor es su combustible primordial si, pero la llave está en el acto puro de sacrificio, no eh comprendido muy bien a que se refiera, lo que si se es que aquellos errores que cometí en el pasado no me dejarán averiguarlo"...que extraño, a que se referirá con "acto puro de sacrificio" y con "errores del pasado"? -pregunto curiosa.

En eso entro su pareja, flash quien había estado cuidando de ella todo el tiempo.

Flash: hola corazón, ya te sientes mejor?...

Twilight: un poco...-mintió ella.

Era bastante obvio que no había mejorado ni siquiera un poco, todo lo contrario en realidad. Ahora estaba 5 veces más débil que el día anterior, más enferma y sobre todo más muerta que viva. Ninguno se imaginaba lo que ocurriría, ninguno.

La poni púrpura se levantó de la cama con extra esfuerzo, después de manera ocurrente decidió acercarse a su novio y abrazarlo.

Flash: hey nena!...y esto?...

Twilight: que no puedo abrazar al amor de mi vida cuando quiera?...Flash, si algo me ocurriera...cualquier cosa, prométeme que buscarás ser feliz!...Yo...

Pero entonces lo impensable ocurrió. La yegua entro en shock, se desprendió de su corcel y cayo al piso, sin energía, ella sucumbió y cayo en coma.

¡TWILIGHT!

Aquel grito vacío y lleno de desesperación resonó por todo el campamento, despertando y llamando la atención de todos, incluidos Talion y Rainbow dash...

Ambos de levantaron de golpe separándose uno del otro, al escuchar la conmoción y los gritos del guarida real decidieron ir a echar un vistazo.

Talion: que ocurre flash?..."voltea y ve a twi en el suelo" carajo Twilight!...

Rainbow: oh no...-susurro mientras acudía donde la poni desmayada.

En eso, Talion y Flash subieron a Twilight en sus lomos y la sacaron fuera de la tienda, para que le diera el aire. Ahora todos los demás estaban ahí, rodeando el cuerpo sin alma de la alicornio. Casi al mismo tiempo en que la colocaron suavemente en el suelo Shinning Armor corrió hacia su hermana completamente asustado.

Shinning Armor: TWILLY HERMANA!...QUE TIENE?...POR CELESTIA QUE LE SUCEDE A MI HERMANA!...TU! "Se dirige a Talion" TU LE HICISTE ALGO CIERTO?...MALDITO TRAIDOR! -decía sin cordura alguna arremetiendo contra Tal.

Entonces justo cuando iba a golpear al pegaso Rainbow y Flash se le pusieron en medio.

Rainbow: ¡alto ahí Shinning!...Talion no tuvo nada que ver con esto!...estuvo con migo todo el tiempo!.

Flash: es cierto capitán, lo respaldo, el no pudo hacerle nada...

Talion: si yo!...un momento?..."aparta a los pegasos y se acerca donde twilight" esto...parece familiar...

Rainbow "diablos ya valió" Estem...Tal?...yo de que le sucede. -inquirió ella.

Automáticamente todos, incluyendo su amado corcel la observaron confundidos.

Talion: a que te refieres Dash?...

Rainbow:"suspira" ella...menciono algo de que no tenía alma, me dijo que no fuiste el único en morir, que yo igual fallecí...Twilight utilizo el hechizo del cambio de corazón conmigo al mismo tiempo que lo uso contigo...también dijo que al hacerlo casi al mismo tiempo gastó toda su alma para revivirnos y su fuerza vital...m-me dijo que no te lo contara hasta que te recuperarás!...dijo que si te enterabas intentarías hacer algo antes de tiempo...perdón, ahora entiendo que estuvo mal...-narro derramando una lágrima de arrepentimiento.

Todo fue silencio una ves ella término de contar lo sucedido. En especial Talion, que aún no podía creerlo, en especial por que fue tan torpe para no darse cuenta desde un principio.

Talion: n-no!...maldición debiste decírmelo!...pudimos prevenir todo esto!...carajo, necesito...

Flash: que cosa!...dime que podrás salvarla!...que hace falta...

Talion: es...que cosa era?...maldita sea no recuerdo!...

Liara: una gema de alma...-irrumpió la unicornio.

Entonces Talion volteó a ver a su amiga. Tenía razón.

Talion: ¡es cierto!...para sustituir un alma vacía con otra es necesaria una gema de alma...pero no cualquiera, dado a que Twilight es una alicornio necesita una grande, pero no durará mucho sin al menos algunas gemas menores...

Liara: ummm...Tal?...toma "le arroja un collar" hay algunas gemas pequeñas en ese collar...úsalas.

Talion: p-pero liara...es el collar que te dio tu madre!...no puedo usarlas no es...

Liara: ahora mismo eso no importa!...ella necesita esas gemas o jamás saldrá de esta, ahora úsalas ya!...

Flash: g-gracias en serio te lo agradezco..."toma el collar y de lo entrega a Tal"

El corcel arranco con su boca uno de los cristales del collar, después lo acercó al pecho de Twilight, justo donde esta su corazón, la joya empezó a brillar y se notó como desprendió un aura blanca que entro a través de Twi. Ahora respiraba. Posteriormente tomo otra de las piedras preciosas colocándola esta ves en su frente. El mismo proceso que el anterior, al fijarlo en su frente el cristal brillo traspasando el aura a través de su cabeza.

Talion: eso debería darle algo de tiempo..."se dirige hacia Shinning" guarda esta última, puede que la necesitemos...colócala en su pecho solamente...

Shinning Armor: p-p-pero que le hiciste?...

Cuando el pegaso azul iba a responder su amiga unicornio hablo antes.

Liara: corazón para la vida...cabeza para la memoria, una era para que siguiera respirando, la otra para que su mente se mantuviera en sincronía. -completo ella.

Flash: bien y entonces...ahora que?, donde sacáremos la otra gema? -pregunto el mientras seguía sosteniendo a su amada.

Hubo silencio.

Talion: hmmm...esas gemas sólo se encuentran en cuevas, cuevas antiguas...pero no se dónde...

Justo detrás del resto de lo ponis una presencia conocida contemplaba el espectáculo con malicia. Soarin quien había encontrado su chance para ejecutar su siniestro plan de traición. El se acercó donde Talion y los demás, cuando estuvo detrás de este sólo se dedicó a decir.

Soarin: que tal por el paso de las montañas?...a través de las cuevas?...

Aquella sugerencia intrigo a Tal y a Liara, ¿como diablos podía saber el?, no tenía buena pinta, pero en momentos como esos no había más opción.

Talion: hmmm...si, puede que tengas razón...tal ves tengamos una oportunidad. De acuerdo todos los ponis, escuchen "toma un mapa de la mesa de trabajo de Shinning Armor y lo abre en el piso" nuestra ruta ya no será esta, tendremos que olvidarnos del plan original, usaremos el paso de las montañas, por aquí "señala en el mapa" entrando por esas grutas de ahí...nos dividiremos en dos grupos, los varones entraremos primero para buscar la gema, las chicas llevarán a Twilight a través de las cuevas hasta la salida, nos esperarán fuera...-dijo con seguridad.

Applejack: no es por nada compa, pero como se supone que vamos a cruzar ese lugar sin siquiera conocerlo?...

Talion: bien AJ, como dije iremos en dos grupos, con ustedes ira Liara, ella sabe de esto mejor que nadie...lista? "Se dirige a la unicornio blanca"

Liara: bien...que hay de Rainbow?-pregunto ella.

Por algún tiempo el semental de olvido de ella, todo lo que sucedía y lo que pasaba hicieron que pasara por alto a Dash, cuando busco con la mirada a la pegaso alcanzo a verla sentada cabizbaja lejos de los demás. Pero por muy malo fuese lo que había hecho, el la seguía amando, dejo a un lado el mapa y su plan para dirigirse donde esta. Cuando la alcanzo se percató de que esta lloraba desconsoladamente, la tono con su pesuña y le levantó el rostro sólo para abrazarla.

Talion: ya...ya mi amor, todo va a salir bien...

Rainbow: no!...todo esto es mi culpa...si hubiera...

Talion: el hubiera no existe Dashie, deja de atormentarte, ahora debemos salvar a Twilight, recuerda que por más errores puedas tener yo te seguiré amando..."se acerca al rostro de dash y limpia sus lágrimas con la lengua" cálmate ya...juntos hasta el final recuerdas?

Rainbow: d-de acuerdo Tal...¡hagamoslo!...

Ambos se separaron y volvieron al centro con los otros.

Talion: bien...entonces así esta la cosa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, las gemas que le administré a Twilight no durarán demasiado. Tenemos que movernos ya!, comiencen a empacar todo en las alforjas mágicas de Rarity, corceles desmonten todo y yeguas guarden las cosas...bien que esperan tenemos que empezar a la de ya!

Así se hizo, los chicos comenzaron a desmontar las tiendas de campaña, mesas sillas etc...mientras que las chicas se dedicaban a guardar todo lo demás en aquellas alforjas encantadas.

Pero para mala suerte de todos, nuestro pequeño bastardo traidor, Soarin, solamente estaba divertido con toda la situación. No le importaba Twilight, la misión o cualquier otro poni. Sólo estaba centrado en completar su acto cobarde para quedarse con Rainbow, ahora sólo quedaba desacerse de Talion en las montañas y así ella sería suya. El que alguna ves fue un corcel honorable y bueno, ahora estaba corrompido hasta las entrañas por la magia de las sombras.

Soarin: sólo una puñalada limpia por la espalda Talion, y ella será solamente mía. -concluyo con una pequeña risa malévola.

El tiempo se agota, Twilight no resistirá por siempre, el elemento esta siendo alcanzado por Sombra y sus secuaces, Luna y Discord ahora son carne de cañón para los planes del rey. ¿Acaso podrán actuar a tiempo?. Las cosas se tornan más oscuras que nunca.

-—-—-

Yyyyy este fue otro intrigante episodio de esta historia!...que les pareció?...jaja nadie se esperaba esto oh si ? :) lo se soy cruel...sólo les diré que los siguientes caps a partir de este van a ser los más negros de toda la historia.

Acerca de la escena erótica, pues quiero que me digan que tan mal me quedo xD ...si parece muy chafa o copiado es que me tuvieron que ayudar un poco. De echo algunos párrafos de esa escena los tuve que copiar de otro FIC de un amigo. Ustedes opinen :3.

Otra cosa, acerca de cada cuando se subirán episodios. Como sabrán tengo dos fanfics en proceso, este y el de las crusaders. Así que decidí hacer lo siguiente. Una semana se subirá un episodio de este FIC, y la que sigue se subirá el del otro y así sucesivamente. Una semana para Talion, otra semana para las CMC. No se si recuerden que en el capítulo anterior dije que si no subía episodio de esta historia era por que estaría escribiendo de la otra. Lo que pasa es que quería cerrar con broche de oro haciendo este cap, por que? Por que eso significa que la próxima semana no habrá novedades aquí, si no que habrá en la otra historia...así que probablemente actualice de esta semana a la siguiente. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, NOS LEEMOS!. Hmmm ahora que lo pienso el título de este episodio no tiene que ver con los acontecimientos el cap...eeeen fin jajaja.


	8. Capítulo 8: el precio de una traición,p1

Capítulo 8: El precio de una traición, parte 1.

Que tal gente aquí les traigo la hermosa y sensual historia que tanto les gusta okno ...como sea, este capítulo se dividirá en dos partes ya que será largo la trama que sigue, y, como dije el capítulo anterior, habrán sucesos muy oscuros, los más negros hasta ahora, ya saben espero que sea de su agrado y sin más que decir les dejo con "el precio de una traición parte 1"

-•-•-

¿Qué haces cuando ya no tienes una vida, buscar amor? ¿Cómo haces que todo lo que has tratado de proteger resulte bien? ¿Lo haces paso a paso? ¿Dejas que el mundo te sofoque en un rincón hasta que has tenido suficiente, cuando ya no sabes nada mas, nada más que darte por vencido, sumiéndote en la oscuridad?¿Y dónde estaba yo en medio de todo esto?. Es triste ver como las cosas se volvieron tan malas. ¿Por que?...¿un descuido?, ¿un error?...o tal ves, confiar en quien no debía. Claro esta que no se puede evadir a la muerte, y mucho menos evitar que alguien muera, en ningún momento estuvo en mis cascos la decisión al final.

Incluso el amarla con todo mi corazón no sirvió de nada hasta este punto, el amor por Dashie... Oh Dashie!, por mi madre, por mis amigos. Ya es hora de darse por vencido y ceder.

...

En la antigua fortaleza de Thanis, bastión principal del ejército simulador y las tropas de sombra.

Así es...habían arribado los refuerzos, y no de los buenos. ¿Cuantos creían que Sombra estaba sólo?, la respuesta es no, no lo esta, tenía su propio ejército secreto de ponis sombríos. Corceles y yeguas corrompidos por el poder oscuro del rey. Los Shadeons.

Varios asentamientos y grupos de ambos bandos. Simuladores por acá, shadeons por halla, mientras el rey Sombra y la reina Chrysalis preparaban algunas ofensivas en la torre principal del complejo.

Justo por debajo, en las mazmorras, se encontraban 3 presencias. Dos eran prisioneros y una la que los custodiaba. Luna y Discord quienes seguían cautivos a manos de los tipos malos, ¿y quien los vigilaba?

Una poni de sombra que caminaba en círculos por la habitación. Jadeando y refunfuñando.

Shade: "eres una inútil Shade" "no sirves para nada Shade" "deberías ser como Talion Shade"...esas son idioteces!...soy su hija, acaso el me estará usando?...no no, es mi padre no puede...

Al escuchar esto la princesa tomo nota de la actitud de la yegua. Que curioso, ¿como era posible que una poni de ese "tipo" pudiera ser tan negativa y tan bipolar?...a no ser.

Talion al principio tenía una actitud similar, discutía por todo, se quejaba por todo, como si se debatiera consigo mismo todo el tiempo. Acaso era posible?, Shade tenía una parte buena también?, por eso se debatía cada rato?...demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, entonces Luna decidió intervenir.

Luna: entonces por que estas aquí? -interrumpió ella.

Dicho esto la atención de Shade fue robada por la princesa haciéndola voltear.

Shade: que diablos quieres?...

Luna: sólo digo...si te trata tan mal...si no te da a entender lo mucho que vales entonces por que sigues en esta causa?...

Shade: CÁLLATE!...tu no entiendes!...no sabes que es estar sola sin nadie como tu!...yo haré todo lo que ordene mi padre-replico furiosa.

Discord: vaya...creo que alguien necesita un psicólogo UR-GEN-TE!...

Luna: calla!...Shade querida, Talion también paso por esto, se sentía sólo, que no valía nada...pero me tenía a mi y a mi hermana que lo fuimos guiando por el buen camino!.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Shade: y-yo...NO NO!...es decir... AGH! CÁLLATE!, que no entiendes que aunque quisiera no podría?, no tengo otra opción!...-dijo titubeando.

Luna: siempre hay opción Shade, siempre.

Esa frase lo cambiaría todo, todas sus perspectivas y posteriormente su vida. Pero antes de poder procesarlo o de al menos poder contestar el oscuro dictador entro en la mazmorra.

Sombra: SHADE!...puedes retirarte, tengo que "preparar" a la princesa...

Entonces la unicornio hizo lo que el rey dijo y salió cabizbaja rumbo hacia su habitación, pensativa.

Luna: no ganarás Sombra...los bastardos como tu y tu novia insecto jamás lo hacen!.

Sombra: haha...oh claro que si princesa, esta ves conseguiré lo que quiero...

Discord: pffff eres tan serio amigo!...déjate de juegos y dinos de una ves que planeas.

Sombra: supongo que puedo decirles ya que después habrán muerto...siguen con vida gracias a mi pequeño trato que haré con Talion, verán, hay alguien en su grupo que es un traidor, que los convenció de ir a través de las montañas...ahí nosotros los estaremos esperando y bueno...lo demás es obvio. Ahora si me disculpan mi preciada carnada, tengo cosas que hacer.-concluyo saliendo y dejando a los prisioneros solos, de nuevo en el silencio y la humedad.

-•-•-

El caminar sobre un temible bosque comenzaba a hacerse algo habitual, en ese momento sólo importaba algo, salvar a Twilight a toda costa. Todo el grupo de ponis galopaban entre los árboles, a diferencia de los días anteriores, hoy había algo en particular, quizás era esa sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder, o que el ambiente estaba algo más...tétrico de lo normal, no estaba oscuro, pero aquella tarde las montañas habían descendido grandes cantidades de neblina espesa hacia el bosque, limitando así su visibilidad y capacidad de saber si iban por el camino correcto. Con las prisas de la situación no habían podido empacar todo, incluso con las alforjas encantadas de Rarity las prioridades se redujeron a tomar solo lo absolutamente imprescindible y dejar lo demás atrás. Ahora el pintoresco grupo sólo traía una alforja personal cada uno y una carretilla, claro que Talion no podía viajar sin su fiable cercenadora sombría . Un momento...¿carretilla? Oh es verdad, antes de partir se debatieron en como cargar con Twi, hasta que Talion propuso usar una carretilla que Shinning Armor y Liara construyeron con su magia.

En teoría todo andaba "normal", si se le puede llamar así. A la cabeza de todos caminaba el pegaso de melena bicolor. Durante un largo transcurso de tiempo no había dicho una sola palabra, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos, claro que dado el problema actual el resto habían ignorado este comportamiento,excepto dos yeguas. Rainbow Dash y Liara Rain trotaban una junto a la otra justo detrás del corcel, ambas mirándolo fijamente. Aunque no se tragaban lo suficiente las dos compartían un sentimiento en particular. La preocupación y el amor hacia Tal.

Rainbow: ¡carajo debemos hacer algo! vas tu o voy yo? -pregunto ella.

Liara: creo que...debería ir primero...

Rainbow: hey! y por que tu primero?! -replico molesta.

Liara: oye tu preguntaste!, además necesito...disculparme con el...

Rainbow no dijo nada y sólo asintió. Entonces la unicornio blanca caminó tímidamente hasta quedar a lado del corcel.

Liara: hey Tali...c-como te sientes?.

Talion: tu como carajo crees que me siento?...¡pésimo! ¡engañado! ¡enormemente estúpido!...¿eso responde tu pregunta? -respondió con sarcasmo.

Liara: si creo que entiendo...no hace falta ponerte pesado sabes?, mira, te conozco desde hace mucho y se que eres del tipo de chico que se culpa por todo lo malo. Lo de la princesa Twilight no fue tu culpa ok?...debes dejar de culparte por todo. Tampoco debes estar molesto con Rainbow, sabes que no fue su intención...

Talion: ahora si la apoyas?...que raro, hace unos días decías "no crees que fue muy rápido enamorarte de ella? no se, ella no puede ser el amor de tu vida! No me gusta tu relación" bla bla bla...tal ves estas celosa por que yo si encontré a alguien y tu no!...liara y-yo, lo lamento no quise decir...

Liara: "suspira con recelo"...si tal ves sea verdad, mira yo...lo lamento de acuerdo?, no quise decirlo es sólo que...y-yo te...me preocupo por ti pero fue estúpido lo que dije,sólo importa tu felicidad. Y quiero que sepas que estoy contigo...como en los viejos tiempos recuerdas?.

Talión: perdona, no debí ser tan patán...lo lamento, claro que te perdono liara, eres mi mejor amiga recuerdas? Como en los viejos tiempos, de echo debería de darte las gracias...por lo de Twilight, si no me hubieses dado el collar de tu madre ella estaría muerta,pero por que?.

Liara: no fue nad...¿como que por que?-pregunto cofusa.

Talion: tu adorabas ese collar más que tu propia vida, tu tesoro más preciado. ¿Por qué lo entregaste a alguien quien apenas conocías? Fuera de que ella es una princesa.-recalco el joven.

Hubo silencio unos instantes.

Liara: por que si...tu hubieras hecho lo mismo no?, además...tu no serias el único que fuera un héroe!.

Entonces ambos amigos se echaron a reír, al menos en un momento de todo el día habían reído tan siquiera un poco. Después de eso Liara abrazo a Talion y lo beso en la mejilla. Posteriormente siguieron conversando un poco hasta que la unicornio de ojos verdes le insistió al semental que arreglara las cosas con Dash. Este decidió hacer caso volviendose donde la pegaso, completamente desanimada y cabizbaja.

Talion: hey nena...umm...como estas?...

Ella alzó la mirada con ojos tristes.

Rainbow: ya no me odias?...

Talion: claro que no!...es decir jamás te odie, ni te odiaría, no estoy molesto contigo desde el campamento, son...otras cosas las que me tenían así...agh, en realidad sólo me sentía un idiota e impotente. Pero como voy a odiarte, si tu eres la yegua de mi vida.

Rainbow: pero jodí las cosas, si hubiera dicho algo twi no estaría aquí...yo

Talion: shhh...ya mi amor, todo estará bien-interrumpió abrazándola y acariciando su melena.

Rainbow no pudo resistir mucho las muestras de cariño así que cedió al final.

Rainbow: si si tienes razón...todo ira de maravilla...hay que portarse profesional...gracias Tal, ¡no se que sería de mi sin ti!...te amo.

Dicho esto la pareja concluyo la charla con un corto beso, pese al ambiente y a la falta de visibilidad, parecía que todo podía salir bien...sólo parecía.

Justo detrás, apartado del resto del grupo galopaba Soarin, el traicionero miembro de los wonderbolts sólo reía en voz baja con cada cosa que veía por parte de sus amigos y la pareja de pegasos. Obviamente esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de sus planes. Simple en realidad, en el momento que entraran en las cavernas este iba a separar a Talion del grupo para así deshacerse de el, no matarlo, sólo noquearlo para que Shade lo recogiera allí. Luego guiaría a los demás fuera del lugar y los perdería para darle tiempo al enemigo de tomar su paquete. Pero claro, Soarin no es conocido por ser alguien demasiado listo. Al mismo tiempo, justo algunos pasos frente a el Applejack, Fluttershy, Flash y Cheese discutían sobre el antes mencionado.

Applejack: por que siento que Soarin trama algo...

Flash: no serias la única que lo piensa, ah estado...demasiado tranquilo desde que discutió con Talion, no ah hablado con nadie, no ah salido y justo después de lo de Twilight mágicamente aparece con la solución...coincidencia? No lo creo!.

Cheese: exacto!...Flash tiene razón...yo digo que debemos matarlo!. -dijo sacando un cuchillo al estilo chucky.

Applejack: no matáremos a nadie Cheese!, lo primero que debemos hacer es no quitarle el ojo de encima. Si esta muy sospechoso todo el asunto, este es el plan, chicos ustedes quédense con Talion, que Soarin no intente nada estúpido, nosotras vigilaremos a Raibbow, y recuerden, debemos mantenerlo entre nosotros para no alarmar a nadie más. -instruyo la vaquera.

Fluttershy: ay...tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

-•-•-

Montañas Suede, 6:30 pm.

Había pasado un largo periodo de tiempo antes de arribar a las imponentes montañas, el paso de las cuevas para ser exactos, una especie de estructura superficial cavernosa, todos los ponis observaron estupefactos aquel sitio. ¿En serio entrarían en ese lugar?, por supuesto que si, era necesario. Pero antes de el joven Talion se detuvo para dirigirse a los demás.

Talion: muy bien todos, escuchen, debemos acatar el plan al pie de la letra. Ya saben, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, caballos conmigo, yeguas con Liara"se dirige a los hombres" ok chicos, nosotros buscaremos las gemas de alma...Shinning, debo suponer que Liara ya te mostró el hechizo localizador? -pregunto el.

Shinning Armor: aprendido y listo para usar...

Talion: bien, buscaremos las gemas grandes que contienen las almas mayores, de nada nos sirven las pequeñas, cuando las hallemos automáticamente saldremos de ahí...después de eso podemos seguir con la búsqueda. Entendieron?.

Todos los corceles asintieron en respuesta.

Talion: ahora ustedes "se dirige a las chicas" ustedes tienen la tarea más difícil, deben hacer pasar a Twilight a través de la gruta hasta encontrar la salida, háganlo, cuando estén fuera esperen ahí, administrenle la última gema que queda al salir. Liara será la encargada de guiarlas a través. Todo mundo listo?...

¡Todos listos! Dijeron al unísono, así se hizo, cada uno, divididos en los grupos respectivos fueron entrando en aquella caverna, excepto Tal y Dash.

Talion: bien...es hora.

Rainbow: si que lo es, Tal, si algo pasara ahí dentro yo...quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón. Aunque prefiero que vuelvas. Promete que volverás!.-dijo asustada.

Talion: yo también te amo cariño...todo saldrá genial!, pero si insistes, te prometo que volveré, cueste lo que cueste, por quien me tomas?..."se acerca y la besa apasionadamente" vamos preciosa, tenemos una princesa y un reino que salvar! Hora del show!...

La pareja entro de igual manera dentro de la caverna. Justo detrás de ellos, entre la espesa neblina apareció la muy odiada Shade, quien estaba acompañada de un grupo de simuladores y de...Sombra.

Sombra: sin errores esta ves Shade, tu quédate aquí, yo esperare del otro lado.

Ella sólo asintió.

"Es hora de morir"

Posteriormente los dos grupos de ponis caminaban cautelosamente a través de la oscura cueva, así que los unicornios (Shinning, liara y Rarity) usaron sus cuernos para dar algo de iluminación. No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo estarían ahí dentro, aunque, según Liara, el paso a través de la montaña era muy complejo, varios kilómetros de túneles y más cavernas, que era casi imposible no perderse dentro de ellas.

Shinning: entonces...como estar seguros de que vamos a encontrar las piedras de alma Y la salida? -pregunto incrédulamente.

Liara: bueno capitán, conozco muy bien este tipo de lugares, y dado a que las piedras son mágicas, el hechizo de rastreo que te enseñe es justo para encontrar el aura mágica de cualquier gema enterrada...Todos saldremos de aquí en una pieza.

Soarin: hmmph si...todos -replico con malicia.

Flash: que dices viejo? -recalco en tono dudoso.

Soarin: n-no nada...ammm y en que momento nos separamos?...

Talion: aún no...faltan al menos dos kilómetros para estar en un punto clave de mineral y gemas...

El pegaso ya no respondió. Talion por su parte, no hizo caso de esto y camino hasta el frente, donde estaban su hermosa novia y su leal y confiable amiga. Para su sorpresa, las dos ya se llevaban mejor, no perfecto, pero al menos intentaban hablar sin pelear. El corcel camino y se paró justo en medio de las dos quienes lo observaron divertidas.

Talion: que?...tengo algo en mis dientes?...-pregunto intentando verse la dentadura.

Rainbow: jejeje...no guapo no tienes nada...jejeje

Talion: ¡oh vamos que!

Liara: jeje...nada nada...sólo platicábamos...

Talion: sobre que?

Rainbow: oh nada importante tu sabes...sólo cosas de cuando eras un potrillo torpe y flaco...-dijo intentando no reírse.

Liara: le contaba de aquella ves que tuviste tu "tiempo de caridad" con Lyra Hearstrings jijiji...

Talion cambio su expresión de alegre a una de "me cago"...o algo así.

Talion: oh carajo...

Liara: bien Rainbow como decía...

FLASHBACK.

En aquellos tiempos, Talion tenía una edad aparente de 16 años, a pesar de que en realidad tenía 187, al parecer seguía teniendo la mentalidad y un triste cuerpecito de potrillo adolescente. Sorprendente el cambio notable hasta la fecha.

Estudiaba en la preparatoria de canterlot, junto a su amiga Liara, habían conocido a una yegua muy extraña, su nombre?, Lyra Hearstrings, una bella unicornio color verde aquamarimo con una melena blanca y rayos verdosos. Todos en el campus creían que ella era rara y que estaba loca, pero nuestros queridos dos amigos creyeron conveniente ofrecer su amistad a la desolada poni. Un día después de clases observaron a Lyra caminar sola a través de las calles de Canterlot, el joven thunder decidió seguirla para ver a donde iba. Varios minutos después esta se percató de su presencia y se tornó algo...agresiva.

Lyra: quien eres! Vienes a burlarte de mi?..."oh mira ahí esta Lyra vamos a hacerle burla por que esta loca"...pues sabes que?, pudrete!...tu y los que se quieran aprovechar pudranse!

Talion: woah!...calma calma...no quiero burlarme, mucho menos llamarte loca, m-mi nombre es Talion, Talion Thunder...un placer.

Pero después de decir esto la unicornio se le abalanzo encima tirándolo al suelo.

Lyra: y por que me estas siguiendo chico Thunder?...

Talion: "sonrojado" ammm...yo,yo vi como te tratan en la escuela así que...quería ofrecerte mi amistad... Jeje

Lyra: hmmmm...no vienes a burlarte?

Nope...

Ni a joderme?

nope...

Ni tampoco a intentar aprovecharte de mi sensual cuerpo sexualmente activo?...

Nopiti-nopity nope...espera,¿que?...

Sin darle tiempo de correr ella le sonrió de manera alegre y lo jalo llevándoselo a quien sabe donde.

Una semana después.

Talion y liara habían empezado a salir más con Lyra, al joven le estaba empezando a gustar y un día decidió aceptar su invitación para ir a su casa y así poder decirle sus sentimientos.

Una ves las clases acabaron, el y su amor juvenil galoparon tranquilamente a casa de la unicornio. Cuando por fin llegaron el noto que estaban solos, lo cual, siendo mental y hormonalmente adolescente le indicaban muchas cosas pervertidas.

Lyra: me alegra que hayas aceptado a venir a mi casa Talion, mis padres no llegarán hasta tarde así que tenemos la casa sola...pero antes iré a mi cuarto a darme una ducha rápida, si quieres puedes esperar aquí, tengo algunos libros por ahí...ahora vuelvo! -dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras hacia si habitación.

Talion:"que emoción que emoción!...casa sola con Lyra, no dolo podré decirle que me gusta, si no que también podré tener mi primera ves!" YAAAY!-pensaba el.

Pero entonces, pasados 30 minutos la anfitriona del chico no bajaba. Lo cual empezó a incomodarlo, dispuesto a irse alcanzo a escuchar unos agudos y extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Lyra.

¡AHH OOH SII!

El comenzó a subir hasta que estuvo relativamente afuera del cuarto, de repente empujo un poco la puerta entreabierta para ver y BOOM!...¡sorpresa!

¡AH SI SI SEÑOR HUMANO! ¡PENETREME DURO MUY DURO! Decía ella.

Para buena o mala suerte de Tal, la unicornio si estaba un poco loca después de todo. Ella se estaba tocando, no de la manera convencional y natural, ella estaba usando...un muñeco gigante con miembro enorme y forma de...humano.

Aquellos rumores que contaban por el campus siempre decían lo mismo, "Lyra esta loca y obsesionada con esos seres llamados humanos". Vaya que era cierto. Ella estaba teniendo relaciones con un muñeco de plástico y forma de humano!...justo cuando el intento huir silenciosamente el destino hizo que tropezara con sus patas causando así, que cayera y se adentrará en la habitación.

Lyra automáticamente soltó un pequeño grito y observo al corcel en el suelo. Pero en ves de molestarse sólo sonrió.

Talion:Lyra!, y-y-yo...fue un accidente no quería...es decir yo no vi nada!...

Lyra: hmmm alguien me estaba espiando no es así señor humano?, que dices?...en serio?"se dirige a tal" estas de suerte Talion!, mi compañero sexual el señor humano esta dispuesto a que hagamos un trío!...pero a ti también te toca recibir!...

Cuando dijo esta asquerosa frase el pobre Tal colapso, se levantó de golpe y como el correcaminos salió corriendo de la casa dejando su nube de polvo detrás, también grito como nena. Desde entonces el no volvió a hablar con esa loca de Lyra...jamás en la vida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Liara: y así fue como este muchacho quedo traumado de por vida gracias a Lyra...

Rainbow: maldición!...yo creía que ella estaba mal ¿¡pero eso!?...esa poni esta muy trastornada...jajajaj pobre de mi Tal...¿casi fuiste violado por un muñeco de humano?...-dijo divertida.

Talion: jaja miren me muero de risa..."se dirige a liara" te odio sabes?...Pfff por que no continuamos y dejamos las historias tontas para después!...-concluyo caminando más rápido y algo molesto.

Liara: oh vamos!...no es para tanto!...

Rainbow: si amor!...no te enojes!...

Así siguieron caminando a través de las oscuras y húmedas cavernas. Sin siquiera esperarse la cadena de eventos que proseguían.

-•-•-

Interior de las montañas Suede, 17:30 horas, 2 kilómetros y medio recorridos.

El transcurso del tiempo era tedioso y lento, la falta de aire fresco hacia que todos los ponis se cansarán más y perdieran fuerzas, un especie de infierno bajo tierra.

El camino seguía siendo igual, silencioso, quieto y oscuro. Durante el tiempo pasado cada grupo estaba centrado en su propio objetivo, hasta que se vieron expuestos en una encrucijada. Dos túneles, dos caminos, dos grupos, parecía bastante simple en realidad, pero ¿cuál camino debía tomar cada grupo?.

Talion: ummm...ok, liara ya tienes localizada la salida?.

Liara: un segundo "hace brillar su cuerno" listo Tal, la derecha es la salida...por ende...

Talion: por ende la mina debería estar a la izquierda...vamos muchachos tenemos trabajo! A mover-...

Pero entonces un horrible estruendo alerto a todos, y las rocas comenzaron a caer.

Applejack: ¡DERRUMBEEE! Tal tenemos que salir de aquí!...este lugar se viene abajo!...

Machos corrieron a su respectivo túnel y hembras igual,todas menos una. Rainbow se sentía cansada, agotada, corría lo más que podía pero cada paso hacía que respirara menos y perdiera el conocimiento. Y cayó, cayó rendida ante la falta de todo. Cualquiera esperaría que Talion regresara por ella y todos felices, pero no, el y los otros sementales estaban ocupados en evitar que su túnel colapsase frente a ellos, la única que se dio cuenta de Dash fue Liara, quien al ver estuvo en medio de una elección que podía cambiar el curso de toda la misión.

Ahí estaba Rainbow, tirada en el suelo, tan indefensa y nadie aparte de la unicornio se había percatado de esa situación. Liara amaba a Talion en secreto, si dejaba morir a Rainbow ahí, podría quedarse con el y no habría yegua que se interpusiera en su camino, o podía salvarla, lo cual reduciría sus posibilidades con Tal pero al menos estaría haciendo lo correcto, una decisión difícil ¿no?.

Liara: ah mierda...me arrepentiré de esto después!.

Ella corrió hacia la pegaso y con movimientos ágiles la levito con su magia y la llevo donde las demás llegas, detrás de ella el túnel detrás sucumbió y los escombros taparon la entrada. Lo mismo paso con los chicos, los intentos de Shinning de mantener el túnel estable fallaron y las rocas empezaron a caerles encima, a diferencia de las yeguas, a ellos si les cayeron literalmente encima, una roca aplasto la pata de Cheese haciendo que se rompiera, otro escombro cayo en el ala de Soarin desgarrandola, una más arremetió contra el pequeño Spike masacrando su cuerpecito, al último una piedra golpeó el rostro de Flash justo en el ojo haciendo que este sangrase y lo hiriera de gravedad.

Como a todos Talion también se llevo unos golpes, pero no como los de el resto, el y Shinning Armor habían salido prácticamente ilesos.

Talion: *cof cof* agh...mierda...alguien vivo?.

Sólo se escucharon quejidos.

Talion: tomare eso como un si...

Mientras tanto las chicas.

Liara: todas están bien?...

Applejack: auch...creo que si.

Pinkie: oki...doki...loki...

Fluttershy: yo estoy bien.

Rarity: yo no!...miren que horrible estoy!, estoy llena de tierra iugh.

Rainbow: auuuch...que paso?...donde están los demás?.

Liara: joder que bueno que reaccionas, halla adentro te desmayaste un momento...bien al parecer todas estamos bien...saquemos a twilight de aquí.

Applejack: bromeas?...deberíamos checar si los muchachos están bien...

Rainbow: AJ tiene razón, debemos-...

Liara: el sabe lo que tiene que hacer, todos ellos encontraran la manera de salir, les recuerdo que nuestra prioridad ahorita es salvar a la princesa, andando ponis...estamos más cerca nosotras que ellos.-interrumpió ella.

Fluttershy: ummm...ok tal ves sea lo mejor...ya verás rainbow que tal y los demás estarán bien...espero.

Una ves concluido esto, las 7 ponis emprendieron el camino hacia la salida, con todo y carruaje claro.

Pero las cosas no eran tan benefactoras para nuestros muchachos, con la mayoría heridos todo se ponía más tenso, Talion necesitaba pensar en algo y pronto.

Talion: bien Cheese...te tengo..."hace que se sujete de su cuello" ahora voy a sacarte...

¡AAAAAAAH!

Talion: ya casi!...listo, carajo tu pata.

Cheese: bah, eh visto peores...como tu por ejemplo.

Talion: muy gracioso amigo, Shinning ya terminaste por halla?-pregunto el pegaso.

Shinning: en eso estoy...vamos Soarin camina, no muevas tu ala...maldición, esta totalmente rasgada "se dirige a Talion" tengo a Soarin, pero tiene el ala destrozada y pierde sangre...

Rápidamente el corre hasta donde Shinning y ayuda a atender al pegaso, sólo hicieron falta algunas vendas y algo de alcohol para mantener estable esa ala. Posteriormente fue a asistir a Spike, quien no estaba tan mal sólo había sido el golpe, al último estaba Flash, el si estaba mal.

Al principio sólo se quejaba en el sueño sin quitar sus cascos del rostro, pero cuando Tal logro retirárselos, lo que había debajo lucía bastante mal; el golpe fulminante de las rocas en la cara de Flash le ocasionaron ceguera, el golpe había sido en los ojos y en la nariz, pero las oculas se habían llevado la peor parte, sangraban y solían. A Talion no le quedo de otra mas que limpiarle la sangre y vendarlo con algodones en los ojos.

En resumen, una pata rota, un ala desgarrada, ceguera, sin contar algunas costillas quebradas.

Shinning Armor: bien thunder, que tan mal esta la cosa?.-pregunto el capitán.

Talion: de acuerdo...Cheese tiene el hueso de su pata roto, Soarin tiene el ala destrozada, y flash esta totalmente ciego sin contar que tal ves pierda uno o ambos ojos...spike sólo tiene algunos golpes y tu, nada grave al igual que yo-explico el joven.

Spike: entonces que hacemos?, no podemos volver por ahí...hay alguna otra salida?.

Talion: para serte sincero...no tengo idea, sin el mapa de liara estamos prácticamente solos y perdidos...ellas probablemente si lograron salir, lo que importa ahora es sacarlos a ustedes y encontrar esa gema...

Cheese: y según tu profesor...como vamos a hacer eso...

Shinning Armor: ok escuchen todos!...no es momento de ser cobardes, todos saldremos de aquí de acuerdo?...buscaremos esa gema, salvaremos a mi hermana y saldremos de esta estúpida cueva!... A donde Talion?-dijo heroicamente.

Talion: si tienes razón...veamos, debería haber una cámara más amplia a unos 10 metros...ahí debería haber más túneles...lo que nos deja a los siguiente, los heridos se quedan descansando mientras los demás ayudamos a buscar...

Entonces Talion comenzó a ayudar a sus compañeros a llegar a la siguiente cámara, que, como había dicho era más amplia y repleta de mas túneles. Una ves trasladaron a Cheese y a Flash, por que Soarin al menos podía caminar, Shinning inició su búsqueda en uno de los túneles por una de esas gemas...

Talion: muy bien, quédense aquí, spike tu échales un vistazo, Soarin tu vienes conmigo...

Normalmente el pegaso se hubiera negado, pero aunque herido, aún tenía como prioridad su objetivo, y ese era el momento apropiado.

Ambos rivales caminaban a través de uno de los túneles, ¿como diablos buscaban las gemas si no tenían magia?...sencillo, excavando agujeros en cada centímetro de la cueva, no es un plan muy original, pero sabemos que funciona. Había silencio, ninguno de los pegasos se dirigía la palabra, ambos con la guardia en alto.

Talion: así que...Soarin, miembro de los wonderbolts eh?...

Soarin: seee...

Talion: había escuchado que ganaron muchas medallas en los juegos de equestria...

Soarin: aja...

Talion: lo gracioso es...no tenía idea de que pudieran ser traidores haciendo tratos con ponis de sombra...-dijo en tono sarcástico.

Esas palabras le enfriaron la sangre a Soarin, lo cual sólo le dejo hacer instintivamente un acto desesperado de ejecutar su plan. De repente el volteo e intento abalanzarce sobre Talion para golpearlo, pero Tal era demasiado bueno y el si pudo volar para esquivarlo. Después este arremetió por la espalda al herido Soarin dejándolo en el suelo, para cuando intento levantarse, la hoja afilada de la espada de Talion estaba justo en su cuello.

Talion: dame un sólo motivo para no cortarte la garganta?...

Soarin: pudrete!...

Talion: maldita sanguijuela!...como pudiste!...egoísta cabron!...te das cuenta de lo que as echo?...debería matarte ahora mismo!...

Soarin: aslo...si tienes las pelotas!...

Talion: aaaarg...hijo de..."quita la hoja del cuello de Soarin" no creas que dejare esto en vano...espera a que Dashie se entere, o los otros...vamos camina.

Soarin caminaba frente a Talion quien lo empujaba cada ves que intentaba detenerse. Luego volvieron donde los demás y Shinning Armor fue el primero en hablar.

Shinning Armor: que sucedió ahí atrás?...por que vienen...

Talion: Soarin es un maldito traidor, intentaba deshacerse de mi cuando nadie viera, tenía un trato secreto con Shade -interrumpió el pegaso.

Flash: q-que?!...bastardo, eres un hijo de puta!, sabía que algo traías...donde estas para poder golpearte.

Talion: calma Flash...ahora no podrá lastimar a nadie, tenemos algo con que atarlo?, unos grilletes o algo?...

Shinning Armor: en realidad no tenemos nada, pero creo que no podrá hace mucho en las condiciones que esta.

Talion: ok, hubo suerte con las piedras? -pregunto curioso.

Spike: ahora que lo mencionas, "saca de unas alforjas varias gemas de alma de diferentes tamaños" hallamos estas...¡dime que alguna sirve!-respondió con nerviosismo.

Entonces Talion recorrió la hilera de rocas buscando la más grande, pero un dato, no todas las gemas de alma están llenas o activas, algunas están vacías y otras suelen estar inactivas pero con un alma dentro,de repente escucho un extraño susurro por parte de una de las gemas, esto lo extraño ya que no suelen hablar, pero cuando puso sus ojos en la última de la hilera, una de esas gemas era la que susurraba. De una manera anormal, esta no era la más grande, al contrario era de tamaño mediano y no parecía muy prometedora hasta que se acercó más y comenzó a brillar. Ahora entendía lo que se trataba, hay algunas joyas especiales , unas que tienen atrapadas dentro almas fuertes y poderosas de antiguos dragones que habitaron alguna ves las montañas. Estas almas se almacenaban en gemas más pequeñas, debido a la fuerza mágica de estas no era necesaria una gema de alma mayor.

Habían encontrado su premio.

Instantáneamente dio señal a los demás de que esa era la gema que buscaban, luego le indicó al capitán de la guardia que la levitara un momento para hacer algo.

Talion: ahora si no me equivoco..."FUS-RO-DA!"-dijo en una extraña lengua.

Todos se quejaron del aparente sonido que propició decir esas palabras, todos menos Spike.

Cheese: AAAH hombre!, que diablos fue eso!...

Spike: ¿que fue que?

Shinning: auch...pues ese horrible sonido!.

Talion: oh lo siento chicos, debí decir que se taparán los oídos jaja...eso fue lenguaje draconiano antiguo, esta roca contiene el alma de un dragón, por eso dije esas palabras.

Spike: lenguaje draconiano antiguo?...y para que...bueno tu sabes.

Talion: ammm para activar la magia de esta singular gema, se debe pronunciar el thru'um, es un hechizo de activación en el lenguaje de los dragones. Sólo unos pocos pueden pronunciarlo, otros pocos también pueden soportar el sonido...por eso spike apenas lo noto, ustedes por otro lado sintieron como si 100 personas les gritasen...

Spike: wow...eso es genial!...y bien?...ahora sólo salimos?...

Nadie respondió.

Talion: UMMM...si sobre eso, aún no estoy seguro de como salir de aquí...

Flash: carajo Tal!, tenemos que salir cueste lo que cueste recuerdas?...te recuerdo que a Twilight no le queda mucho tiempo según dijiste...me pregunto como andarán las chicas...

-•-•-

Mientras tanto en la salida de la cueva.

Rainbow: tenemos que volver!...

Liara: no podemos! Esta de-rrum-bado! No hay manera de mover las rocas!...

Rainbow: pues si tu no tienes el valor de volver yo si!.

Liara: carajo Rainbow!, que no podemos volver ahí!.

Entonces las demás se vieron forzadas a intervenir.

Applejack: hey hey!...calma ustedes dos!, no ganamos nada peleando, tenemos que hacer lo que Talion nos dijo Rainbow Dash, debemos estar aquí con Twilight.

Fluttershy: odio decir esto pero creo que AJ y liara tienen razón, no podemos volver aunque quisiéramos...esta roto.

Rainbow: ¡oh vamos! No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada chicas...

Rarity: mira querida, todo lo que podemos hacer es estar aquí esperándolos y ayudando a Twi...ya verás que va a encontrar un modo de salir de ahí...espero.

Asi se quedaron un largo rato mas, hasta el momento de darle a la princesa la última gema de alma que quedaba. Los muchachos debían darse prisa o muchos se verían perjudicados.

No muy lejos de ahí, volviendo al oscuro entornó de las cuevas, nuestros corceles seguían debatiendose sobre como diablos iban a salir de ahí. Habían intentado casi de todo, lo único que quedaba era explorar cada túnel que había adelante.

Spike: ya repasamos la situación 17 veces Tal...y esas 17 veces te eh dicho que no hay manera segura de salir por la salida original-respondía cansado el dragón.

Talion: ¡mierda!...sólo nos quedaría una última cosa...pero es algo arriesgado.

Todos pusieron atención a los que este decía.

Talion: hay una parte del complejo, que si tomamos uno de estos túneles llegaríamos a una salida secundaria que se encuentra más arriba de la original...pero

Flash: ¿pero que?-pregunto.

Talion: tendríamos a fuerzas que pasar por la cámara de las estalactitas, en otras palabras una parte muy sensible al ruido, que si alguien comete un error todo el lugar se viene abajo sobre nosotros y moriríamos empalados...

Cheese: eso no suena muy lindo...ok estamos jodidos...

Shinning Armor: no aún no...si tenemos una oportunidad debemos tomarla, bien todos los ponis los llevaremos a una maldita salida de esta estúpida cueva!...Talion tu llevas a Flash, spike tu ayudarás a Cheese, yo me haré cargo de Soarin...ese idiota pagara caro su traición!.

¡Si señor!

¿Así sería entonces? ¿Arriesgarlo todo en un intento desesperado por salir?. Tal ves era lo mejor, de todas maneras morirían si se quedaban ahí dentro.

Cada paso era lento y cuidadoso, ya que el inminente peligro de que todo el lugar se viniera abajo era muy alto. El grupo de machos intentaba mantener la calma charlando en vos baja.

Spike: así que...Tal, ¿como descubriste el plan de Soarin? -pregunto en un intento de entablar conversación.

Cheese: es cierto, como te diste cuenta?

Talion: jem...bueno no fue la gran cosa, desde el día que lo conocí me cayo gordo, y decidí mantenerlo vigilado...cuando hable con flash y regrese al campamento noté como Soarin se dirigía bosque adentro, lo seguí y cuando lo vi hablando con Shade lo supe todo, cada palabra del retorcido plan de mi hermana...al final sólo me quedo esperar el momento en que Soarin intentara algo.

Flash: lo haces sonar demasiado...sencillo, ¡hey un momento! Si lo que dices es cierto...eso significa que Shade y sus secuaces...

Talion: que nos estarán esperando afuera?...seguramente, pero, se supone que tendrían que recogerme dentro de la cueva así que...tal ves tengamos tiempo de perderlos del otro lado...espero.

Shinning Armor: joder...y todo esto gracias a ti sanguijuela!...tranquilo Talion, no dejaremos que te suceda nada, ni a ti ni a nadie más...-replico heroicamente el capitán de la guardia.

Varios metros delante había algo que alegró a los potros, una luz, la dulce luz del sol y el melodioso sonido del viento. Al fin todo iba de maravilla, sólo unos 30 metros más y saldrían de esa pesadilla bajo tierra, o acaso se podría poner peor?. Claro que podría, justo entonces la maldita mala suerte jodio las cosas de nuevo. Un mal paso por parte del ciego Flash golpeo accidentalmente el costado de la pared, provocando que una de las estalactitas cayese...claro que por obvias razones, las demás le siguieron.

¡CORRAN A LA SALIDAAAA!

Shinning soltó espontáneamente al preso dejándolo caer, el prefería ir y cargar a su amigo Flash en ves de esa sanguijuela. Ambos fueron los primeros en salir, después spike y al último Talion con Cheese...pero esperen.

Talion:¿dónde esta Soarin?.

Shinning Armor: maldición sigue adentro!.

Talion: iré a por el!...

Entonces el valiente pegaso se adentró una ves más en esa cueva, las piedras afiladas y los escombros seguían cayendo pero tal era demasiado ágil como para ceder ante ellos. Después de varios movimientos versátiles este llego donde su enemigo, pero esperen...oh no...una de las afiladas estalactitas había caído justo sobre el atravesándolo, seguía vivo, pero no por mucho.

Talion: mierda...

Soarin: *escupiendo sangre* je...me sorprende que volvieras...como v-verás no hay...mucho que hacer...

Talion: mierda!...calma te sacare y-yo

Pero entonces otra piedra le cayo encima a los dos corceles dejándolos unidos.

Talion: aaaaah...carajo...Soarin ayúdame a empujar...

Soarin: amigo sabes que sólo uno podrá salir...*cof cof*...tienes que estar con ella...

Talion: ¡¿qué?! No!...no dejare a nadie atrás!...vamos ayúdame y ambos-...

Soarin: cállate y escucha!...empujare para que tu salgas de aquí, este lugar se vendrá abajo sobre ambos si no...arg...te ayudo, ella te necesita, y creo que si eres el semental que ella merece...lo lamento...

Soarin...

¡Ahora!

El herido y moribundo pegaso empujo con sus patas la roca al mismo tiempo que Talion dejando así a este último zafarse de esa trampa mortal. Intentó ayudar a Soarin pero el sólo lo rechazo diciendo "¡largo de aquí!".

Sin muchas opciones el joven potro no tuvo más que salir de la cueva dejando a Soarin detrás de el, viendo como los escombros caían sobre el aplastandolo y terminando con su vida. Quien diría que al final el pequeño traidor haría lo correcto...descansa en paz Soarin.

Lo primero que hizo Talion al salir fue respirar profundo el aire fresco, el dulce aroma de la libertad.

Flash: seguimos vivos?...o estamos muertos?...-pregunto el ciego.

Talion: fiuf...estamos vivos!...jaja!, bendita celestia!...lástima que no puedas ver amigo!...ok, según yo estamos justo sobre las chicas!...

Cheese: echare un vistazo..."se asoma por el acantilado" eh ahí están!...pastelito!...chicas!...

Justo debajo.

Applejack: eh?...me pareció escuchar..."alza la vista" hey miren son Cheese y los muchachos yeeeehaaaaw!...

Rainbow: donde?...que emoción que emoción! Están bien!...

Volviendo arriba.

Flash: hey que sucede...están bien? Y Twilight!?-dijo con inquietud.

Shinning Armor: jeje...están bien flash, ahora sólo hay que buscar la manera de bajar...supongo que Soarin...

Talion: hmmph...no lo logró, el me salvo...y eso amerita respeto, al final hizo lo correcto, pero lo que me preocupa es decírcelo a mi Dashie...

Shinning Armor: pffff no te preocupes, ella entenderá ya verás que-...ough!...

Talion devolvió la vista hacia el capitán de la guardia, era imposible!...no podía ser real!. Lo que observo fue enfermizo, Shinning había guardado silencio por una simple y sencilla razón. Tenía una espada mágica cortando su garganta, escupió rápidamente un chorro de sangre y cayó al suelo sin vida.

Talion:¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito con desesperación.

Aquel bastardo que cometió este acto, había sido el mismo rey sombra, postrado detrás del cadáver de Shinning Armor, el sólo se dedicó a reír con malicia. Divertido de la manera en que su hijo lo observaba.

Talion: pagarás por eso hijo de perra!-inquirió furioso y arremetiendo contra el rey.

Este no tuvo que parpadear siquiera, en un movimiento adopto su forma de sombra y rápidamente atrapo y envolvió en esta misma al joven pegaso. Al mismo tiempo Liara, Rainbow y Fluttershy habían llegado hasta donde estaban ellos. Pero claro que la sorpresa no fue agradable la primera en reaccionar fue Dash quien no dudo en intentar salvar a su amado. Era demasiado tarde, con la misma velocidad el rey desapareció mágicamente junto con Talion...dejándolas solas en medio de ese matadero.

Rainbow: noooo! Talioooon!-dijo soltando el llanto y dejándose caer al piso.

Liara: n-n-no puede s-ser...Talion...no...

Entonces un grito de auxilio capta su atención.

Spike: ayuda por favor!...alguna poni!

Liara: que sucede Spike...ah mierda...

Aquel a quien Spike intentaba ayudar era solamente el capitán de la guardia, con sus manos en el cuello del poni para que no se desangrara. Era muy tarde, un corte muy fino en la yugular que hacia que la sangre saliera muy rápido.

Liara: lo lamento...esta muerto, no hay nada que hacer...

Mientras tanto.

Flash: que carajo!? Qué paso diablos alguien dígame no puedo ver!...

Rainbow: f-flash?...oh eres tu estas bien!...

Flash: dash gracias a celestia!...que paso?...

Rainbow: ummm...sombra, el acaba de atacar, se llevo a mi Talion y asesino a Shinning Armor...lo lamento...

Flash: n-no p-puede ser...

En eso Fluttershy se acercó volando hacia ellos.

Fluttershy: rainbow...flash, ya bajamos a Cheese con las demás...liara necesita hablarte.

Así lo hizo, la pegaso multicolor troto débilmente hasta donde la unicornio, quien estaba sentada junto al cuerpo de Shinning y acompañada de Spike.

Rainbow: que sucede?...-pregunto sin ánimos.

Liara: se que no es el mejor momento pero, debemos seguir con el plan...

Rainbow: ¿¡como puedes decir tal cosa?! Se llevaron a Tal!...mataron a Shinning!..

Liara: ¡ya se!...Spike?

Spike: amm...el me dejo esto antes de...ya sabes "saca la piedra de alma ensangrentada" me señalo lo que quería que hiciéramos...debemos hacerlo.

Liara: ¿ahora entiendes?...debemos salvar a twilight, ella es la única que podrá guiarnos...ella tiene toda la información que Talion sabía...

Rainbow: ¡bien!...hagamos esto.

Ambas ponis y dragón vivieron abajo donde el resto de encontraban, todos en completo silencio, incluso Pinkie Pie, sentía el dolor de Dashie. Una ves ahí se acercaron a la carretilla donde estaba Twilight, Liara tomo la piedra ensangrentada con su boca y la acercó al pecho de la princesa, luego un brillo fuerte emergió de ella y el aura de la gema empezó a meterse en el cuerpo de Twilight hasta el fondo. Ahora sólo faltaba ver si había funcionado. Que sorpresa! por fin algo salía bien, ella abrió los ojos torpemente y respirando de manera normal.

Twilight: uuugh...que...que paso?-pregunto débilmente.

Fluttershy: oh que bueno que estas despierta twi nos tenías muy preocupadas...

Applejack: ya era hora bella durmiente...

Twilight: auch...pero que pasa aquí?-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Liara: permítame explicarle su alteza..."una explicación larga y basta" y así fue que llegamos hasta aquí...pero, aún hay algunas cosas que no le gustarán.

Twilight: primero, rainbow! Donde esta rainbow?!

Rainbow: aquí estoy twi...

Twilight: fiuf que bien que estés aquí...un segundo...¿donde esta Flash?, ¿donde esta mi hermano? ¿dónde esta Talion?.

Flash: hey!...quien es?...que paso con twi! Esta bien?...joder alguien diga algo!...

Twilight: Flash?...flash!-grito abalanzándose sobre este- pero que te paso?...Cheese?...ok que alguien me diga que paso aquí!.

Flash: que tal amor...ammm, necesito que mantengas la calma, esto no será lindo.

(Pongan esta canción, la pongo por que es la ideal, de ser necesario repitanla varias veces hasta el final del capítulo /NiD2V4uBnAg ahora si continuamos)

Entonces lo triste empezó, entre todos comenzaron a narrar los desafortunados sucesos, desde la traición de Soarin, la cual afectó aún más a la pobre Dashie, la muerte del mismo, el ataque de sombra, el secuestro de Talion, y lo más trágico del día, la muerte de Shinning Armor. Cuando terminaron de contarle, la destrozada alicornio no pudo contener el llanto y la furia, solamente demando "quiero verlo!". Nadie se opuso, la llevaron donde el cuerpo de su hermano, ella solamente se acercó y se echo sobre el llorando aún más fuerte. Era una mala noche para todos, una triste y ensangrentada mala noche. Rainbow por otro lado, hacia todo lo contrario a su amiga, ella intentaba contener el llanto, no necesariamente por Shinning, más bien por Soarin y por su amado Talion, había vuelto a la postura fría de siempre, a aquella que no mostraba ni una muestra de debilidad o sentimentalismo. Ella no derramo ni una sola gota de llanto, sólo por dentro. De igual manera decidieron dejar a Twilight sola, ella lo necesitaba.

La noche era larga para Rainbow, todos habían ido a dormir menos ella y su aún inconsolable amiga, la pegaso estaba sentada en la copa de un árbol observando las estrellas, pensando, sólo pensando. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Sombra gano?, las mismas preguntas una y otra ves, todo daba vueltas, tanto pensar, tanto digerir la enfermaba. Estaba destrozada!, se sentía destrozada, no pudo disuadirlo más y derramo el llanto, gritando repetidas veces el nombre de su amor.

"¡TALION! ¡TALION! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡VUELVE TE NECESITO CONMIGO!...tu me lo prometiste..."

Ella no podía dejar de llorar, aunque lo intentase, simplemente no podía, necesitaba llorar, quería llorar. El vacío en su corazón era familiar, igual que el que dejo su padre.

La historia volvía a repetirse, de nuevo se había quedado sola, de nuevo había perdido lo que más amaba, no lo resistió más y se recostó sobre las hojas del árbol continuando con su fuerte llanto. Ahora la mezcla de los dos lloriqueos resonaba en la oscuridad, no muy lejos de ahí, en el lugar de descanso del resto del grupo, había otra poni que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Liara...esa unicornio tenía su propia disputa sentimental, no sólo por el echo de que su amor había sido secuestrado, también que sentía la culpa de todo lo antes acontecido. No paraba de decirse así misma "la sangre de ellos esta sobré tus cascos", ella tenía la loca idea de que era su culpa las muertes de ese día. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y de arrepentimiento invadían sus carnes. Como dije, las cosas aquella noche fueron horribles, y los que creyeron que aquí acababa todo...de nuevo se equivocan, lo mejor queda para el final.

-•-•-

Yyyyy eso fue el episodio de hoy!...les gusto? Ojalá :C en serio intente esforzarme :/ si me tarde pido disculpas, es que eh tenido problema tras problema y eso me corta la inspiración.

Volviendo al capítulo, así es, las cosas no van para mejor, ahora explico, este iba a ser un sólo capítulo en ves de dos partes, pero por las presiones y eso decidí hacerlo en dos partes, lo que se viene será mucho peor...pero la pregunta es que sigue? Bueno no iré a las prisas en poner que pasa con Talion luego luego...el siguiente capítulo será un pequeño especial del pasado de Talion, ¿que específicamente? Espero que lo hayan notado, sobre como aprendió el lenguaje draconiano y su primera aventura por decirlo así en el país de los dragones, algo así como un FLASHBACK enorme antes de arruinarles las esperanzas con lo que sigue :) ammm que más...ah si, que opinan sobre este capítulo? Me exedi? Le falto?...díganme,también denme su opinión sobre los sucesos tristes que pasaron. Esperen el especial en dos semanas o tres!, sin más que decir me despido! Nos leemos!...

PD: no me odien por lo de Shinning y los demás :C


	9. Capitulo 9: el precio de una traición,p2

Capítulo 9: El precio de una traición, parte 2.

**_Muy buenas lectores!, aquí otro intrigante episodio, aquí volvemos al tema principal de la trama, lamento haberme retrasado pero ya saben, entré a la escuela y necesito ponerme las pilas xD. Nada más aclarar algunos puntos, aquí recapitularemos algunas cosillas de "my little dashie" y sobre el pasado de Talion...sólo no me odien mucho con las cosas que habrá xD...sin mas gozenlo!_**

-—-—-

_Nunca eh sido una yegua temerosa, siempre eh sido muy competitiva y se afrontar las cosas con facilidad._

_Incluso desde que era una potrilla aprendí como derrotar mis miedos, al menos los que tenía en ese entonces. Pero, esto es diferente, sólo hay una sola cosa que me ah aterrado siempre y que jamás eh podido plantarle cara. El quedarme sola, sin nadie a mi lado, ese temor creció desde lo que paso con mi papi, todo ese asunto, simplemente no soporto la idea de quedarme sola de nuevo. Es curioso, ¿como una pegaso tan genial como yo puede tener miedo a algo tan minúsculo?, igual me lo eh preguntado, luego estaban las pesadillas, todas las noches en vela por que las estúpidas pesadillas no me dejaban dormir, pero entonces el llego a mi vida, ese corcel que me entrego su corazón, a su lado me sentía segura, protegida, y a la ves tan indefensa, desde entonces las pesadillas se habían ido, aparentemente había superado esa mala racha, que equivocada estaba. Ahora que el no esta vuelvo a estar sola de nuevo, y con ello las pesadillas volvieron, regresando a ese horrible y fatídico día._

Habían pasado mucho desde la última pesadilla de Dash, desde que conoció a Tal, ella por fin se sentía liberada de ese rollo, pero esa noche fue la excepción, es como si de repente todo el dolor, las memorias y los recuerdos se desataran al mismo tiempo.

Después de llorar durante casi toda la noche, Rainbow había conciliado el sueño más por el agotamiento que por otra cosa.

Sueños de dash.

Ella se encontraba en un enorme Prado lleno de vegetación, muy verde, plagado de vida. Entonces comenzó a caminar hasta toparse con una figura familiar.

Rainbow: ¿eh?...un segundo...¡TALION AMOR!

A lo lejos la figura extraña dio forma a un pegaso, Talion por supuesto, pero el estaba de espaldas y no reaccionaba al llamado de Dash. Ella decidió trotar hasta el pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar rápidamente el y todo el Prado verdoso desapareció. La pequeña Dashie sucumbió ante el terror y la tristeza llorando dentro de un sueño.

Rainbow: t-tu...tu prometiste que jamás me dejarías sola...¡lo prometiste! -grito con furia.

De repente el ambiente tomo una forma peculiar y en un parpadeo ella también desapareció. Todo se volvió negro, sin nada a la vista. Entonces escucho y reapareció una escena terriblemente familiar.

Rainbow: ¿huh?...¿qué paso?...

John: ¡DASHIE!...vas a estar bien.

Rainbow: ¡papi! Tu me salvaste!

John: por supuesto que lo hice. Ahora ven aquí y dame un largo abrazo...

Por reacción inconsciente ella salto sobre el hombre abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Rainbow: gracias...estoy muy contenta...ahora podemos estar juntos de nuevo!...tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

John: dashie...es...es hora de dejarte...es momento de dejarte ir y que hagas cosas asombrosas...tienes que entrar en los wonderbolts ¿recuerdas?...y...voy a ser tu apoyo en cada paso que des...

La pegaso no pudo evitar empezar a derramar el llanto.

Rainbow: ¿papi?...¿a dónde vas? -pregunto llorando.

John: debo irme ahora...pero quien sabe...tal ves un día...nos volvamos a ver...pero no quiero que te preocupes, cree y vuélvete una asombrosa yegua...¿podrías hacer eso por mi?.

Rainbow: s...si...lo haré...y...voy a hacer que estés orgulloso, por que...eso...es lo que las hijas hacen...-seguía sollozando.

John: Dashie, ya soy el hombre más orgulloso por quien eres...ahora...debes cuidarte tu misma...de lo contrario Twi te regañara ¿ok?.

Rainbow: ¡PAPI!...es...espera!.

Entonces el hombre comenzó a elevarse y a desaparecer lentamente.

Rainbow: ...no voy a dejar que te vayas sin decir adiós...-dijo volando versátilmente donde el hombre.

Rainbow: ¡PAPIIIIII!...nunca te olvidare...TE AMO!

John: también te amo...mi pequeña Dashie, recuerda...siempre busca ser feliz...siempre. ADIÓS...

Cuando estas últimas palabras fueron dichas, el subconsciente de Rainbow reacciono de manera alterada dentro de su propio sueño.

Rainbow:...no espera!, no me dejes sola...no lo soportare!...PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ya no tengo a nadie...ni a ti ni a Talion...¡nooooo! -grito con desesperación.

Y nuevamente todo se apagó, dejando a la destrozada Dashie en un mar de lágrimas dentro de un sueño. Un estúpido sueño, curioso, y pensar que ya no soñaba con ello. Ahora todo se iba al carajo otra ves.

Dash despertó de golpe chocando su cabeza con otra rama encima de ella, seguía allí, en el mismo árbol donde intentó ahogar sus penas la noche anterior. Entonces volvió a la realidad, que, según ella ya no era muy distinta a sus malditas pesadillas. Ella se estiró y se levantó bajando del árbol. Después de un instante camino hasta donde descansaba el resto del acabado grupo.

Applejack: hey Rainbow!...buenos días, como estas?...

Pero la pegaso no respondió, al contrario sólo le aventó una mirada asesina a su amiga. A partir de ahí nadie más se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, todos excepto Twilight. Había algo diferente en ella, como si fuera otra después de esa noche tan trágica.

Mientras la pegaso volaba de nuevo al mismo lugar donde habían pasado las cosas malas, la alicornio, un poco mejor decidió acompañarla.

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras dejaban que el viento agitara sus melenas.

Twilight: hey dash!...como te sientes?...

De nuevo ella puso una expresión molesta.

Rainbow: ¿¡por que todos me preguntan la misma estupidez!?...acaso no es obvio que me siento terrible?...eh ! O acaso todos ustedes son idiotas!...-contesto extremadamente furiosa.

Twilight sólo pudo contemplar a su amiga en ese estado tan lamentable, que sólo pudo responder de la manera más calmada posible.

Twilight: mira Dash, entiendo que te sientas así pero no es motivo para tratar a todo el mundo mal!...

Rainbow: muy bien señorita "soy mejor que todos"...por qué carajo debería comportarme bien!, tu deberías estar igual!...te recuerdo que sombra se llevo a Talion!...Soarin esta muerto, y quien sabe cuantos más están heridos!... ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!

Twilight: ¡ES SUFICIENTE RAINBOW DASH! MI HERMANO MURIÓ OK!? MI-HERMANO-MURIÓ! Así que no hagas como que eres la única que esta mal!...deja de hacerte la víctima! Igual estuve a punto de morir!...crees que eres la única que se siente mal por todo esto?...eres una egoísta!...ya me canse de tenerte consideraciones, tu padre me pidió que te cuidara y eso eh echo!...pero no soportare este comportamiento!...así que te calmas o te calmas!...cuando lo hagas búscame para ver que haremos...-recalco amenazadora.

Increíble. Jamás en su corta vida Dashie había escuchado tal cosa, de ningún poni y menos de twi, tal ves tenía razón. Se hacía la víctima y sólo veía por si misma, fuese lo que fuese, tenía que meditarlo por algún tiempo. Mientras tanto Twilight se alejó molesta dejando sola a la pegaso, cuando volvió donde los otros la mayoría también estaban estupefactos con lo que escucharon. Excepto Flash, quien seguía ciego por el incidente del día anterior. La mayoría ya se habían recuperado, Fluttershy, Cheese, y las demás. Golpes menores, una que otra fractura que con magia se arreglaba. Lo único que la magia no podía curar, eran los corazones rotos, sobre todo el de Twilight, el de Dashie y por supuesto...el de Liara.

Twilight: muy bien todos los ponis, tenemos algo muy delicado que discutir.

Liara: princesa?...esta segura de que es buena idea?...no esta en condiciones de hacer...

Twilight: tonterías, no pienso dejarme vencer por esto...vengare la muerte de mi hermano claro, pero ahora la misión es lo que importa. Eso hubiera querido Tal y Shinning...-interrumpió ella.

Liara: con todo respeto su alteza, ¿pero como puede decir eso?...y más de Talion, no podemos dejarlo atrás! El es la clave en todo esto no-...

Twilight: es mi última palabra, tengo instrucciones del mismo Talion de hacerlo "saca su copia de las memorias de starwirl y lee en vos alta la anotación de Tali" Twilight, en cualquier caso, escribo esto para que sepas que si en algún momento me captura el rey, que así va a ser, no vayan a por mi!...se que suena rudo, incluso tendrás que hacer que Dash no intente salvarme, se lo que sucederá conmigo, y no será algo agradable. Para evitar hacerle daño a cualquiera sigan buscando el elemento y pónganlo en un lugar seguro!...-narro ella.

Todos se extrañaron de las palabras que el corcel había escrito. Y justo detrás de Twilight, escuchando todo estaba estaba Dashie, quien medio se había recuperado pero al oír toda esa basura le volvió su enojó.

Rainbow: ¿¡como que no vamos a rescatarlo?!-exclamo ella.

Twilight: ay no...Rainbow entiende que Tal dejo esto por algo y-...

Rainbow: ¡me importa una mierda lo que el haya escrito!...vamos a ir a rescatarlo y punto!.

Twilight: ¡NO!...eh dicho que no y es mi última palabra, si tu vas a ir bien, pero nadie aquí va a acompañarte.

Liara: se equivoca, yo iré con ella, y me vale si le dice a la princesa Celestia!...apoyo a Rainbow...-replico insubordinada.

Entonces la pegaso se maravillo e intentó convencer a los y las otras.

Rainbow: vamos AJ!...el te ayudo con tu granja y arregló el granero!...

La vaquera sólo bajo el rostro.

Rainbow: Rarity, Tal te ayudo para que pudieras terminar tus malditos vestidos!...

Igual, la modista sólo desvió la mirada.

Rainbow: pinkie?...

Sin respuesta. Sólo faltaba una.

Rainbow: Fluttershy...se que tu me apoyarás no?...por favor el salvó tu vida!...

Fluttershy: ummm...lo lamento Dashie, pero Twilight tiene razón, ahora no podemos desviarnos más...el elemento es más-...

Rainbow: importante no?...muy bien, entiendo, no podemos "desviarnos más" pero claro, nadie reclamo nada cuando nos desviamos para salvarte a ti no twi?, ahí si hubo chance de desviarnos no!...Talion si mando al diablo la maldita misión sólo para salvar tu vida!..."se acerca amenazadoramente a la alicornio" ¡la única perra egoísta aquí eres tu!, en ese caso hubiera preferido dejarte morir!...sabes, creo que si eres toda una princesa después de todo, actúas igual que Celestia cuando me borraron la memoria!...¿¡pues saben que?! Todas ustedes pueden irse al carajo!...vamos Liara.-concluyo caminando lejos seguida de la unicornio.

Twilight: y-yo...Rainbow...ah es que...

Ni siquiera pudo completar su frase, en realidad todas se quedaron boquiabiertas, en especial Twi, quien no podía procesar el modo en que su amiga había hablado. Y odio admitirlo, pero Dash tenía toda la razón, Twilight empezaba a actuar igual de cobarde que Celestia. Mientras que ambas yeguas se alejaban más y más sin saber donde ir, una ves lejos de todas las hipócritas, la pegaso y su compañera se detuvieron para ver que se supone que harían.

Rainbow: muy bien, ahora tenemos que averiguar donde se llevo ese cabrón a mi novio...-musitaba ella.

Liara: ummm pero yo ya se-...

Rainbow: silencio Liara que no me concentro!...luego tenemos que ingeniarnosla para sacarlo sin que nos cachen...mmm suena sencillo...y luego...

Liara: Rainboooow!..."nota que capto la atención de la yegua cyan" gracias, bien, intentaba decir que yo ya se donde esta...

Rainbow: ¿¡QUEEEE?! y por que no lo dijiste antes?...donde es-...espera, como lo sabes?.

Liara: en serio crees que no tomaría algunas precauciones?...como dije, me envió Celestia con ustedes, pero la princesa luna me dejo algunas instrucciones...-recito.

Rainbow: explicate, oh juro que me voy a molestar...

Liara: de acuerdo de acuerdo!...cálmate, verás, Luna me dijo que en cuanto llegara con ustedes automáticamente colocara un hechizo de rastreo en Tal, lo puse el día en que nos conocimos tu y yo...ahora que Sombra se lo llevo pues...supuse que podíamos usar el rastreo. Pero ya vimos lo que la princesa tenía planeado así que sólo estamos tu y yo...si puedo localizar donde exactamente esta podría teletransportarnos hasta el...-explico la unicornio.

Dash por otro lado, para que miento...estaba confusa y no entendió nada, solamente la parte donde decía que sabía donde estaba su amado. Y según ella eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber, la unicornio se percató de la expresión clara de la pegaso, sólo giró los ojos e ilumino su cuerno de manera anormal. Rainbow reconocía ese esplendor en su cuerno, una magia familiar...la magia oscura de sombras. Ella pensaba "que carajo!, ahora todos pueden usar esa magia!". Liara empezó a caminar hacia el oeste, intentando buscar el lugar exacto para encontrar a Talion, luego hacia el este...y por último al norte, deteniéndose en esta última dirección fue que se dio cuenta que teletransportarse no era la mejor opción.

Rainbow: q-que?...que pasa?...

Liara: c-creo que la teletransportación no es una buena idea...de casualidad puedes volar con otra poni en tu lomo?...-concluyo ella soltando una leve sonrisa forzada.

La expresión de la pegaso se puso floja.

-—-—-

Aquí fue donde empezamos, disputandome sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre cada pequeño error que había cometido hasta ahora, hasta este momento donde Talion Thunder dejo de existir. En otras palabras, el principio del fin.

De nuevo los ojos pesados, difíciles de abrir, el dolor de cabeza y esa sensación de estar encadenado...esperen, ¿encadenado?. De repente el corcel abrió los ojos de golpe y se fijó, estaba encadenado a una pared con las 4 patas atadas. Una mazmorra, lo sabía por el aroma a muerte y a humedad. Pero eso no acabo con su cordura, lo hizo el echo de escuchar una vos relativamente familiar justo delante.

Luna: ¿Talion?...Talion! ¡Hijo eres tu!...

Talion: ¿madre?...pero que...¡mama que diablos haces aquí!...

Luna: tal debes salir de aquí el rey quiere-...

Entonces una figura disgustante apareció.

Sombra: el rey quiere hacer un trato con su hijo -interrumpió en la sala.

Talion: tu...¡vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste!.-replico amenazadoramente.

Sombra: jajaja!...muchacho, no estas en posición de amenazar a nadie...ahora hablaré y tu vas a escuchar.

El no respondió.

Sombra: llevas dándome problemas desde el inicio, pero en realidad sólo te necesito a ti hijo mío, juntos, juntos gobernaremos equestria y todo el mundo!...

Talion: yo jamás me uniré a ti estando bajo juicio...

Sombra: oh!...claro que lo harás,¿y sabes por que?, por que yo tengo algo que tu amas...y si no haces lo que quiero, la matare aquí mismo frente a ti! "toma a luna y coloca una daga mágica en su cuello".

Talión: ¡NO NO!...no lo hagas, haré lo que me pidas.

Sombra: así me gusta...como sabrás, no puedo hacerte la "conversión" si tu alma inferior esta bloqueada, tu vas a desbloquearla y aceptarás la conversión! De lo contrario matare a la princesa!...tenemos un trato?...

Luna: ¡no hijo mío no lo hagas!-grito con desesperación.

Talion: y-yo...yo lo haré, tendré desbloqueada el alma inferior para mañana temprano.

Sombra: perfecto...mañana espero ver tu alma libre hijo...¡SHADE!...tu vas a vigilarlo, que no intente nada.-concluyo saliendo del lugar.

Justo en ese momento salió la poni sombría de entré las mismas sombras.

Talion: vaya...me siento protegido...

Shade: hola hermano...lamento que haya tenido que ser de esta manera.

Talion: si,se nota...¿por qué haces esto?...es decir, que tiene de especial estar con ellos?...-pregunto ingenuo.

Shade: en lo personal...nada, sólo es "Talion esto, Talion aquello" tu eres el centro de atención aquí...-respondió desanimada.

Talion: espera...¿tienes sentimientos?...creí que eras otro cascaron vacío,de todas maneras ya no importa, para mañana me habrán convertido en...eso.

Shade: bah...no es para tanto...

Talion: ja!...si claro, sabes, yo eh luchado toda mi vida para ser quien soy, para reprimir la maldad dentro de mi...por qué entendí que todos tenemos elección, podemos elegir quien queremos ser.

Shade: ¡yo no tengo opción! No entiendes?, yo eh sido así toda mi vida, no como tu que tuviste quien te apoyara con eso!...

Talion: siempre se puede redimir al final...la elección es sólo tuya, además no es por lo que eres si no por quien decides ser. Si tu enserio quieres y crees correcto todo esto...pues allá tu...yo me quedare aquí un laaaargo rato...no es que tenga donde ir.

Pero antes de poder responder la poni solamente se desvaneció en el aire, sin dejar rastro.

Varias horas habían transcurrido, la noche cayo y nuestro querido Talion se hallaba cabizbajo en su pequeña atadura, pensando y silbando de ves en cuando.

Talion: bien...ya tengo el alma inferior desbloqueada así que, sólo queda esperar.

De repente el sonido de golpe afuera de la mazmorra capto su atención, sin previo aviso los guardias simuladores que custodiaban la puerta cayeron muertos, y detrás de ellos una nueva y diferente yegua. Ya no era la obscura y sombría Shade de siempre, era completamente distinta, su pelaje negro se había tornado de un color plateado brillante, otro cambio notorio eran sus ojos, ya no eran ojos tenebrosos de serpiente, ahora eran normales y de color ámbar...su melena, su melena y su cola eran lacias y de color azul cobalto.

Talion: ¡¿que carajo?!.

Shade: hola hermanito...estas cómodo? Jajaja.

Talion: p-p-pero que...¿Shade? Qué diablos te paso?!

Shade: hay enserio eres aburrido, sólo tuve un pequeño cambio de look, lindo no?-contesto divertida.

Talión: joder...como es que, olvídalo, que tramas?

Shade: tenías razón, ambos la tenían, siempre hay elección, y yo elijo no servir a Sombra nunca más...ahora cierra tu bocota que voy a sacarlos de aquí.

Lo primero que hizo fue desatar las cadenas de Tal para liberarlo, luego fueron donde la jaula que contenía a la princesa y al dios del caos. Después de dejar a todos libres los 4 buscaron una manera de escabullirse a través de la fortaleza de Thanis, pudieron haberse teletransportado pero Luna y Discord aún tenían el sello mágico que les impedía usar magia.

Algunos se preguntarán, como es que Shade cambio tan...drásticamente, es sencillo, las auto discusiones que estaba teniendo eran similares a lo que pasaba Talion, había una parte dentro de ella que anhelaba ser buena, que no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Así que hizo lo impensable, hay un hechizo para corromper el alma de un poni para convertirlo en sombrío, pero hay otro capaz de hacer el efecto contrario, una magia poderosa conocida como "liberación de alma", un hechizo purificador que limpia cada sedimento de veneno sombrío, en teoría, Shade uso la auto conversión en si misma para ser una unicornio normal. No más poderes sombríos. Espero que haya sido una buena idea.

El tiempo se agotaba, Rainbow y Liara sobrehilaban el terreno montañoso, al final Dashie tuvo que cargar con la unicornio mientras esta le decía donde ir exactamente.

Rainbow: s-sabes...podrías ayudar un poco eh!...

Liara: ya cálmate, ya llegamos...ahora desciende para que no nos vean!-inquirió ella.

Lenta y pesadamente la pegaso cyan descendió para dejar caer a su compañera por venganza.

Liara: auch!...oye!...

Rainbow: oops...lo lamento jejje...fue accidental.

Dicho esto ambas siguieron con su trayecto, hasta que llegaron a un tramo de maleza y se escondieron en el para contemplar un lugar aterrador. La antigua y antes abandonada fortaleza de Thanis, Dashie se impactó al ver la cantidad de enemigos que rodeaban el lugar, simuladores, Shadeons, no era un lugar adecuado para dos simples yeguas. Por fortuna ellas dos no eran simples ponis.

Liara: muy bien Rainbow, este es el plan, el hechizo de rastreo me indica que Tal esta más cerca ahora, probablemente lo tengan en algún calabozo o algo así...debemos hacer esto SIGILOSAMENTE!-indicó la unicornio.

Rainbow: pffff...el sigilo no es mi estilo, pero...de acuerdo, hagamos esto de una ves...-respondió segura.

Cautelosamente la pegaso sobrevoló los muros del fuerte, mientras su compañera usaba su magia para transportarse de pequeños lugares a otros. Hasta qué se adentraron en los estrechos pasillos del tétrico lugar, supusieron que el calabozo estaría debajo así que no dudaron en seguir bajando por las escaleras.

Entonces llegaron, pero no con las expectativas que esperaban, para empezar los guardias estaban muertos, y cuando vieron adentro no había nadie, era obvio que se había fugado. La pregunta real era ¿a dónde?, buscaron a detalle por todo el lugar, pero sólo había rastros de pelea y de forcejeo, nada útil. Justo cuando iban de salida la cosa se jodio.

Chrysalis: vaya vaya...que tenemos aquí?...las dos ponis favoritas de Talion, y el no esta aquí curiosamente?...lo lamento chicas creo que llegaron un poco tarde...capturenlas. -musito y ordeno a sus guardias de elite.

-—-—-

El estarse escabullendo a través de los pasillos sin ser detectados resultaba complicado, el lugar estaba bien vigilado y fortificado.

Talion: de donde salen tantos ponis sombríos?...-pregunto curioso y a la ves con intriga.

Shade: Sombra los cosecha, ataca los pueblos indefensos en las lejanías del reino y secuestra a la población. Los trae aquí y uno a uno los va corrompiendo con el poder de las sombras...sementales, yeguas, potrillos, a todos.

Luna: maldita sea!, Sombra debe ser detenido pronto o de lo contrario...

Talion:...de lo contrario más ponis inocentes pagarán el precio...vamos sigamos adelante.

Así caminaron otro poco hasta ver un punto ciego con un par de guardias solamente, Tal y Shade se hicieron cargo de ellos con suma discreción, una ves abajo todo estaba sencillo, solamente habría que correr lejos de ahí. Pero el destino nunca es un competidor limpio.

Sombra: a donde...crees...que vas muchacho...-dijo saliendo justo detrás de ellos.

Talion: carajo...corran!...Shade dime que tienes algo bueno!...-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

El rey por el contrario dirigió su mirada a donde la ex-poni de sombras, y su ira contenida creció mucho más. Mientras ella reacciono lanzándole una espada cualquiera de los guardias de la fortaleza.

Sombra: tuuu!...que le as hecho a mi hija!...¡SHADEEEE PAGARAS POR ESTo!

Rápidamente intentó arremetir contra la yegua pero en un movimiento perspicaz el joven Talion se interpuso entre el chocando su lanza con la espada del corcel. Por fin Talion obtendría su oportunidad de venganza, sólo que no tomo algo en cuenta, claro que en esa situación no podía darse el lujo de pensar que...era una pelea que ya había perdido antes de empezarla, tenía solamente una espada común de acero, ni de broma dañaría al rey.

Talion: ahora si cabron...vas a pagar muy caro todo lo que me as arruinado!-grito furioso atajando por la derecha.

Por varios momentos chocaron sus armas a ver quien superaba en fuerza, al ver que perdía, Tal se separo y voló lo más alto que pudo, seguido del maligno tirano, esa fue la señal para que Shade y sus acompañantes huyeran, al principio Luna se negó a abandonar a Talion, pero al final tuvo que ceder, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Poco a poco se alejaron del encuentro entre padre e hijo.

La pelea se hacía cada segundo mas intensa, cada choque de aceros era más duro, y cada pequeño corte que el corcel recibía cortaba sus energías. Pero siguió, solamente quería ganar más tiempo, si no hubiera sido por que una voz terriblemente familiar irrumpió en el conflicto.

Chrysalis: oye muchacho!...

Talion y sombra voltearon a ver.

Chrysalis: así esta mejor, baja tu arma o "se aparta para dejar a la vista a RD y a Liara atadas" ya sabes que haré...

No hubo palabras para lo que estaba viendo, no de nuevo, no otra ves, volver a poner en peligro al amor de su vida. Sonara monótono, pero simplemente el se rindió una ves más, no podía permitir que ellas salieran dañadas, ahí todas sus esperanzas de evitar la conversión se volvieron inútiles.

Rainbow intento gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero Chrysalis la tenía completamente inmovilizada y con el hocico tapado. Y para ponerlo peor, el ambiente no ayudo, al contrario, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer levemente haya azotar una fuerte tormenta que rápidamente empapo a todos los presentes.

Sombra: eso es, ¡DOBLEGATE ANTE MI!...así que tu debilidad no era la princesa después de todo?...hmmm, esto facilitara las cosas. Chrysalis, mi hijo necesita una lección ejemplar, enséñale lo que hacemos con los prisioneros renegados...y aslo tardado...-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

¡NOOOO!

Grito el joven, pero era inservible, los guardias ya lo habían apresado con grilletes y una soga en el cuello, lo que estaba a punto de ver no sería lindo.

La cruel reina Chrysalis tenía una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, se acercó lentamente hacia Rainbow y con sus patas empezó a golpearla en el rostro y en el cuerpo. Esta sentía el dolor, pero en ningún momento grito para no mostrar debilidad, Talion sólo pudo contemplar con horror y lágrimas en los ojos. Con cada golpe salpicaba cierta cantidad de sangre de la boca de dashie, hasta que la reina paro e hizo lo mismo con Liara, golpearlas a las dos sin piedad y azotandolas contra el lodo en el piso con su magia.

Talion: basta por favor!...paren!..."tengo que hacerlo" ¡TENGO LISTA EL ALMA INFERIOR! SÓLO YA NO LAS LASTIMES!-exclamo desesperadamente y sollozando.

Automáticamente Chrysalis dejo de golpear a las dos yeguas y capto la atención de Sombra. Al mismo tiempo este dio señal para que dejaran a las molidas ponis. Ensangrentadas y manchadas de lodo, ambas se quedaron en la posición exacta para contemplar el espectáculo.

Sombra sólo se dedicó a sonreír mostrando sus colmillos, ahora lo que haría sería bastante simple, la función del alma inferior en Talion es para retener su poder sombrío dentro para que así jamás pueda salir, excepto con el mismo poder del que dispone para liberarlo, el poder del cuerno del rey era más que suficiente para liberar su maldad interior. Lo convertiría en la criatura vil de sus pesadillas, la versión más negra del corcel.

Los guardias que lo retenían los soltaron y este callo al piso, débil y con el corazón roto, Talion a penas pudo decir algo antes de lo que tenía que pasar.

(De por si ya los estoy traumando xD pongan esta canción para rematar :3 /8mVn8gsMKzc )

Talion: R-Rainbow...Dashie...l-lo lamento t-tanto...sólo quiero que sepas que te amo!...y que lamento que tengas que ver esto...sigue adelante Rainbow!... Busca ser feliz!-musito con dificultad.

Estas últimas 3 palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Dashie quien, a pesar de estar toda golpeada escucho cada palabra, las mismas que su padre había dicho años atrás. Nuevamente se repetía la historia. Ella ya no tenía tapada la boca así que pudo contestar intentando no derramar el llanto.

Rainbow: t-tamb-bien te amo Tal...te amo mucho...-contesto con aún más dificultad.

Sombra se burló de manera cruenta y seca de los dos pegasos, su risa macabra ceso y por fin empezó lo malo.

Se acercó firmemente al corcel tirado e iluminó su cuerno oscuro con la magia conocida. Levito al semental un par de metros y lanzo un extraño rayo directo a su pecho.

El cambio había comenzado, primero un inmenso grito por parte de Talion, sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho y en si cabeza, como si lo aplastarán, posteriormente su melena y su cola cambiaron, las antes bilocoras se tornaron completamente blancas, luego su pelaje, cuando era de un bello color cyan, lentamente se decoloro hasta el grado de quedar negro cual noche. El corcel se retorcía del dolor, un dolor más interno que externo, entre sus últimos momentos de cordura alcanzo a alzar la mirada hacia su amada y su amiga, su expresión de culpa y de arrepentimiento, por otro lado ambas yeguas estaban aterradas, más Rainbow, no pudo resistir más y soltó el llanto.

Después el cambio se volvió más brusco, sus alas de pegaso común fueron remplazadas por unas más finas y afiladas, cubiertas con una especie de armadura para alas metálica, conforme pasaban los tediosos segundos un aura obscura comenzaba a cubrir al semental, la transformación se trasladó rápidamente hasta su cara, los pequeños y afilados colmillos brotaron y sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, y por último sus ojos, aquí se consuma cualquier existencia del pegaso, sus ojos azules tomaron forma de ojos de serpiente y una tonalidad carmesí. El aura oscura por fin tomo el control del cuerpo de Talion, desmoronando cada rincón de su mente, destrozando cada pizca de amor o compasión. El momento en que Talion Thunder dejo de existir, dando origen a aquel que había estado tratando de evitar convertirse, Dark Talion.

El cuerpo de pelaje negro cayo al suelo al momento en que Sombra lo libero de su magia, Rainbow seguía cruelmente impactada, esperando a que ese demonio de pusiera de pie, con la vaga esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla y su novio no fuera maligno.

Sombra: levántate hijo mío...¡demuestra a este mundo el poder de las sombras!

Justo entonces Talion se puso de pie, ya no era más el mismo joven pegaso amable y de bien corazón, ahora era cruel y maldito, su mirada lo decía todo, rainbow pudo notarlo, esa mirada de maldad pura.

Dark Talion: por fin estoy en casa padre...-dijo con una risa demencial.

Sombra: perfecto!...ahora mi plan esta completo, sólo falta que lleguemos al elemento y Equestria será nuestra!...ahora ustedes dos "se dirige a liara y a dash"...ya que no me sirven, hmmm no las asesinare, para que cuando equestria caiga estén ahí para verlo!...dejenlas ahí y recojan todo, nos vamos...Talion.

Varios ponis de sombra comenzaban a partir, todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria a la del rey y sus aliados, pero de manera inconsciente el Dark Talion observo fijamente a la pegaso de melena multicolor, fue extraño ver el temor y la tristeza en su mirada, como si la conociera, al igual que ella no podía dejar de observarlo. Al final ambas miradas se desviaron entre si y el nuevo Talion desapareció con sus nuevos poderes...dejando a las dos yeguas heridas y destrozadas mojándose en la tormenta...

-—-—-

Mientras tanto en el palacio de canterlot, sala del trono, 7:56 pm.

La princesa Celestia de hallaba sentada frente a la ventana, admirando de manera sublime la lluvia y la tormenta en la lejanía, hasta que un dolor en su corazón un una imagen proyectada por si cerebro la derrumbaron haciéndola caer en el piso.

Celestia: Talion...no...al final sucedió...esto se convierte en la guerra...lo siento mi muchacho...lo lamento hermana...-susurro derramando una lágrima.

Montañas Suede, lado este, bosque de Thane.

Las 5 guardianas y sus acompañantes galopaban a través del bosque lleno de neblina, hasta que un aeronazo azoto a todos los ponis y dragón. Se sintió un frío extremo en toda su corpórea, lo cual capto la atención masiva de las guardianas, que al estar conectadas con los elementos sintieron el dolor similar en sus corazones y la inminente tristeza.

Twilight: y al último no pudieron hacer nada...que Celestia nos perdone...lo lamento tanto.-de igual manera con una lágrima y a sus amigas detrás igual.

Planicies de Zhoren, 2 km de distancia con el fuerte Thanis.

Shade, Luna y Discord se movían rápidamente entre las planicies, cuando la corriente de aire azoto sobre ellos, captando su atención haciendo que voltearan hacia atrás, justo ahí se avecinaba la tormenta, esa nube negra. Entonces ocurrió, con el viento arribaron las malas noticias y ese dolor en el corazón de Luna, al percatarse de que a trataba entro en shock. E intentó volar en dirección de la nube tormentosa pero no fue hasta que Shade y Discord la detuvieron.

Shade: no podemos hacer nada!...deje de...forcejear!

Luna: n-no!...su-sueltenme!...maldición sueltenme!...¡es mi hijo!-replico en un llanto extremo.

Por obvias razones no la soltaron, hasta que ella se rindió y se dejo caer sobre el suave suelo. Siguió llorando por un largo rato hasta el anochecer.

-—-—-

**_Yyyyyyy esto fue el capítulo!...no lloraron?...no me odian por lo que escribí? XD...ya se que debo de aclarar varias cosas, como el hecho de que en el cap pasado dije que este serie un especial. Y en teoría lo es, si iba a poner lo del pasado de tal, pero no cuadraba con este episodio, así que lo pospuse para el siguiente con otro título. Ahora si, el siguiente cap será el especial explicativo de como término tal así y algunas cosillas más. También explicar por que me tardo o me tardare en actualizar, bien la cosa es que ya entré a la escuela, y pues tengo que ponerme las pilas xDD por lo cual a veces no tengo tiempo de escribir o llego muy cansado. Espero y me entiendan :3...también voy avisando que nos acercamos al final. No diré cuanto falta o cuado. Sólo que se acerca nuestro final épico :)...y aviso, por si se lo habían preguntado, sip, si habrá una secuela, bueno más bien la estoy planeando a ver si siempre si, y dos, haré otra historia crossover con los mismos personajes protagonistas (Rainbow y Talion) en un universo totalmente distinto, esperen para cuando lo haga XDDD. Sin más que decirles, Chao! Nos leemos :3...dejen sus reviews favoritos y follows que son los que me motivan a seguir :D._**


End file.
